Mini-fics and Prompts
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: A series of mini-fics, prompts from Tumblr and drabbles all centred around SQ. Some angsty, some fluffy, some random...if you want to see anything just let me know either on here or Tumblr where my username is also Chelseadaggz :)
1. You're Idiot

_You are an idiot, do you know that? R_

You don't have to sign your name; I know it's from you!

_Whatever, you know you need to keep your big mouth shut or you're going to get into trouble!_

I can't help it, she's a witch!

_You can't say that about people, it's mean._

She is though! Have you seen that mole? It's sick!

_That doesn't make her a witch Emma, it just…ok it is huge…_

I think it's looking at me!

_Ew! Is that a hair?_

Try like 10! Oh crap I think she –

**Dear Mr & Mrs Blanchard,**  
><strong>I am writing to inform you that your daughter, Emma, will be partaking in afterschool detentions with me until she realises that her note taking ability would be put too much better use in class rather than conversation.<strong>  
><strong>I do hope to see you both again soon and once again would like to thank you for the muffin basket you had Emma bring in last week, it was much appreciated.<strong>  
><strong>Kind Regards,<strong>  
><strong>Evelyn Tremaine<strong>

_How long? R_

A whole month! A whole 4 weeks for a couple of stupid notes!

_…you did call her a witch…_

So did you!

_Yes, but I'm clever enough not to get cau-_

**Dear Mr & Mrs Mills,**  
><strong>I am writing to inform you that your daughter, Regina, will be partaking in afterschool detentions with me until she realises that her note taking ability would be put too much better use in class rather than conversation.<strong>  
><strong>I do hope to see you at the next PA meeting and look forward to your input in regards to the end of term dance.<strong>  
><strong>Kind Regards<strong>  
><strong>Evelyn Tremaine<strong>

Haha! Who's stupid now?

…

Oh, come on Regina!

…

Regina?!

…

Fine, be like that. See if I care!

…

Reginaaaa? :(

**You are cordially invited to attend a dinner party held at the Mills Manor**  
><strong>thrown by Miss Regina Mills in celebration of her 14th birthday and ascent into becoming a fine young woman, she truly hopes you can attend and looks forward to your reply.<strong>

…fine young woman?

_Don't even start! My Mom wrote those out, I'm lucky she's letting me have a birthday after what's happened!_

Oh come on, so you got a couple of detentions, so what!

_You don't know my Mother, Em. She can be really scary when she wants to be._

Well don't worry; I'll be there to protect you :)

_Oh, how chivalrous…_

Yep, I'll pretend for a second I know what that means…

_Idiot._

**Dear Mrs Mills,**  
><strong>I cannot apologise enough for the mess my daughter made on your carpet during your daughter's birthday party, she honestly doesn't think before she acts sometimes, something I think she inherited from her father's side. I can promise to reimburse you for the damage done and can only apologise once again.<strong>  
><strong>On another note, she has spoken very highly of your daughter before now and I believe they are quite the close friends, it would be nice to meet for a coffee or lunch with you in order to discuss possible meetings for the pair outside of school,<strong>  
><strong>I hope to hear from you soon.<strong>  
><strong>Yours Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Mary Margaret Blanchard<strong>

**Dear Mrs Blanchard,**  
><strong>There will be no need for reimbursement, I was looking to buy a new carpet anyway and your daughter vomiting on it certainly gives me the push I needed.<strong>  
><strong>I understand completely, my daughter can be quite the imbecile at times without the right hand to guide her, something I pride myself in.<strong>  
><strong>A meeting won't be necessary as I have a phone and a voice I find most adequate for the use of discussing our children, if you would kindly give your daughter the correct phone number in order for Regina to pass it along to me then I will be sure to give you a call sometime during the week.<strong>  
><strong>Kind regards<strong>  
><strong>Cora Mills.<strong>

_She really cried?_

Like a baby! You weren't lying when you said your Mom was scary!

_I know, please tell your Mom I'm really sorry! You don't hate me do you?_

Why would I hate you?

_Well…because my Mom made yours cry?_

Yeah but that's her…you're nothing like that, you're my best friend.

_Really?_

Yep, I've grown attached now, there's no getting rid of me!

_Well, I suppose there are worse fates…_

_Thank you Em, you're my best friend too._

Well duh! Why wouldn't you want someone as awesome as me being your best friend! Nothing new there :D

_You're an idiot._

Yeah…your idiot :)


	2. A Little Manipulation

"You can't keep running from your feelings Regina" she had to stifle her laughter at the sound of the groan emitted from beneath the pile of blankets covering a very delicate feeling brunette, "oh for goodness sakes" the fairy rolled her eyes before hovering a hand over the form and eradicating the hangover from the woman. "All better now?" she asked as she would an injured child.

"Condescending doesn't suit you dear" Regina jibed as she was finally able to become anything other than horizontal. Her eyes had a little trouble adjusting to the light of day after immersing herself in darkness as soon as she had opened them this morning.

Tinkerbell merely raised an eyebrow in amusement before moving into the space on the couch that Regina's feet had created when the brunette moved them to curl beneath her, a steaming hot mug of coffee now safe to drink without revisiting moments later. "And deflecting does not suit you, your majesty"

The brunette moved to scold the woman for the use of the title but couldn't help the flash of reminiscence the blonde always managed to bring out in her, she was the first of her casualties when cruelness had set upon her heart and possibly the worst off in terms of old friends. The fairy seemed to understood however, had always held onto the fact that a young Regina had been in a vulnerable position, her emotions having only recently been pushed to their furthest when she had shown up with ideas of true love.

That particular experiment had been a complete bust, Robin was in Storybrooke and whilst Regina couldn't deny that the archer was handsome, it had been a while now since she had entertained the idea of a man to share her bed with, or any other for that matter…all except one, the one she had managed to keep hidden from any since the feelings had taken a hold of her heart almost a year ago…it did seem however, that the theory was in fact correct, drunken minds did in fact speak sober hearts.

"I am not deflecting dear fairy," her eyes were deadly as they fell upon her friend but, as was usual with this particular blonde, she paid no attention to the silent threat and merely pressed on, it was a particular talent of hers.

"Mhmm…" Tinkerbell nodded with amusement dancing within her bright eyes, "so delaying then?"

Dark hair shook in defeat laced with a strong shot of irritation as she dropped her gaze to the dark liquid as she brought it up to her lips, the caffeine was certainly needed if this was the way the conversation was going to go…perhaps a steadying lacing of alcohol might help things on…no, she had most certainly drank enough the previous night thanks to the woman practically vibrating with anticipation beside her.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are referring to and I suggest we move in to something else, I can feel a migraine coming on"

Tinkerbell merely shrugged before a movement outside caught her eyes, the grin that quickly grew was not missed by an increasingly frustrated brunette.

"What now?" she sighed as she watched the blonde rise to her feet, "and before you talk anymore about what I may or may not have said last night, I remind you that I have closed the subject off for discussion"

"Okay but…" as she made to speak further the doorbell rang, she watched the confusion fill the pyjama clad Queen's face for a long moment before continuing after the second chime rang throughout the lower level of the mansion, "should I let Emma in or would you like to do the honours?" she stifled a giggle at the sheer panic crossing Regina's face slowly as she took in her dishevelled state, "I'm sure she would like to elaborate on the beautifully poetic voicemail she would have woken up to this morning"

At this, dark eyes snapped up to meet devious green, "the wh-"

But the woman had moved into the foyer and proceeded to open the front door, "Emma, hi!" Regina heard the too-chirpy-for-morning greeting as she frantically tried to finger comb her dark hair.

"Uh…hey, is uhm..is Regina home?" came the Sheriff's voice, footsteps echoed throughout the hallway now as they drew closer to where the brunette stood frozen to the spot with fear. How had this gone from a secret to some sort of drunken confession?!

It felt as though time had slowed down upon the doorknob turning allowing Emma into the room, her eyes instantly locked with Regina's as she was ushered inside.

"I'll just leave you two to talk," the fairy smiled gently in encouragement at her friend, "thanks for last night Regina" but the brunette was too caught up in the site of the Saviour to even notice her departure.

"Uh hey," Emma began only for Regina to jump in instantly before her face flushed a piteous shade of red.

"Miss Swan, before you say anything please let me explain…" Emma cocked her head in question but made no move to interrupt, "last night…well, last night I seemed to have drank far more than I should have and as a result I said some things that I didn't mea…well, no I did mean to say them but not to you…not to say that they were meant for someone else, they were certainly meant for you, I don't just go around falling for anyone with a pulse-"

"You…fall…Regina, what are you talking about?" Emma's brow was furrowed in both shock and confusion as she picked up on the brunette's ramblings.

Regina's heart practically stopped in her chest when she realised the reason for the confusion in Emma's eyes, "Emma did I…did I call you at any point last night?" her only answer was a nod, apparently she had rendered the blonde into silence, "and what exactly did I say?"

Emma seemed to take a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking, "well you did seem pretty wasted," the older woman grimaced at this, "and you kept calling Henry our son, you were adamant I knew that he was both of ours," her head moved down in slight shame at her actions and embarrassment as she deduced that she hadn't told Emma of her feelings and had, in fact, been tricked by a conniving fairy, "then you told me to come over today to discuss some things about burying the hatchet…starting fresh…any of this ringing a bell?"

And it was, it was flooding right back to her and her assumption was correct, she had told Emma nothing of her feelings and if the blonde's silence was anything to go by, it seemed that they were unrequited…as she readied her cold facade, she was caught off guard by the finger lifting her chin and the look of hope dancing within green eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" the blonde asked softly as her hand moved to cup Regina's jaw, her thumb tracing her cheek gently.

The brunette could only nod, words failing her as green eyes flicked to her parted lips before capturing her dark orbs once more.

"Good" she smiled once more before stepping back and extending a hand out to a severely confused and flustered Regina, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan"

The brunette's brows furrowed in confusion before she caught on to what was happening, reaching out she was delighted to feel the spark that shot up her arm upon grasping Emma's hand and if the small gasp she heard before her was anything to go by, the blonde had felt it too. "Regina, Regina Mills"

The two stood for a long moment, happy to simply look at one another before Emma spoke once more, "well Miss Mills" she smiled at the soft laugh Regina emitted at the change, "how would you like to go on a date with me?"

The laughing quietened as she tugged on the hand still held in her own, bringing Emma flush against her body as she nudged her nose with her own in order to gain the perfect position, "I would love to, Emma" and with that she captured pale lips with her own in a long awaited kiss.


	3. A Noteworthy Development

"Kid seriously, give it a rest!" she laughed as Henry continued with his pleading, her head was pounding with his incessant asking and for the first time since he had arrived, she was relieved to find Neal sitting in one of the diner booths. "Go bother your Dad for a while" she winked to show no harm was meant as she made her way over to the counter in order for a little peace and quiet.

Dropping herself down, her head instantly went into her hands as she sighed deeply, "Quite persistent isn't he" she jumped at the statement from beside her, how had she not noticed the brunette beside her? Her scent was quick to fill Emma up and, as was normal whenever she was around Regina, she had to fight to hide her inhalation of the woman's essence.

"Quite being the operative word," she laughed as she caught the small upturn of red lips before it was hidden by a coffee cup. "How've you been?"

If Regina was surprised by the genuine interest in Emma's voice, she didn't show it. Since returning from Neverland, the two had created some sort of acquaintance, it wasn't quite a friendship since neither spent enough time together in order for that kind of connection but there was certainly something between them, what it was…neither could truly identify, or rather would want to admit it to each other.

"I've been…fine, yourself?"

Neither was looking at each other fully, only giving brief side glances as they both stared at the back wall of the diner. "Oh you know…" Emma shrugged, "peachy."

Just as brown eyes finally focused completely on green, Ruby appeared from the back room.

"Em, hey!" Regina held back a scowl at the chirpiness of the waitress, "hope you weren't too bored waiting for me" was that a snipe at her? The scowl fell into its rightful place.

The blonde attempted an apologetic smile at the former Mayor before turning to her friend, "no not at all Rubes, quite the opposite really," the wink she sent Regina didn't go unnoticed by either brunette as one blushed and the other opened her mouth in silent shock.

"O…kay well, your usual?" she asked with a frown, what was going on?

Emma nodded, "Henry's too and a chocolate milksh-" she was cut off by the forceful clearing of the brunette's throat, "mineral water for the kid…" she couldn't help but smile at Regina's sound of approval. With her order placed she had no other reason to stand beside the brunette except her own desire to.

"Thank you…"

Emma blinked at the words she couldn't actually be sure she had heard coming from Regina, "I'm sorry but…what did you just say?"

Full red lips pursed as she inhaled a calming breath, "I said…thank you"

"Yeah that's what I thought," Emma smirked then realized something, "…for what?"

Dark eyes rolled as was normal protocol during one of their talks, "for not bad mouthing me to Miss Lucas"

"And why would I do that?" she responded instantly, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well…you wouldn't exactly have hesitated to do so before" Regina spoke as though it was obvious and Emma realized…no one had ever really stood up for her, the easiest thing had been either to ignore or bad mouth her. She had never seen the woman look so vulnerable, lean fingers were fiddling as they tapped against a porcelain coffee mug and from nowhere the blonde felt the compulsion to make her feel better.

"True," dark eyes flashed up at this, was Emma going to ruin what she was feeling right now? "But that was pre-Neverland and pre-bad ass Regina Mills."

The brunette smirked at what the blonde was doing, banter was their forte, it was where they lay comfortably with one another, "I was a bad ass before Neverland, Miss Swan" a name once used as if to insult sounded practically endearing rolling from her tongue as she unconsciously leaned in closer to the woman propping herself against the countertop by her elbow with raised eyebrows and her mouth tilted to one side as if in thought.

"Nah…not the woman I remember…the Mayor Mills I met when I arrived maybe before the curse broke," Regina's brow furrowed in confusion.

"And after the curse broke?"

Emma shrugged then, "well you didn't scare me then"

Her hair fell just past her shoulder as she tilted her head in question, "and why's that?"

Ruby timed her arrival with the drinks perfectly as she leaned into Regina and whispered in her ear, "because you liked me too much to hurt me" and with that, she picked up her coffee and the bottle of mineral water for Henry and left for her booth leaving a flabbergasted Regina behind.

Pulling herself together she placed enough money on the counter to cover her drink and stood to put her jacket on, as she turned to grab for her scarf from the back of her chair she caught Emma looking over at her. Draping it around her neck she unnecessarily pushed out her chest, smirking when she watched the blonde's eyes flick downwards and a pink tongue darted out to wet her lips.

With a raised brow to show the blonde that she had been caught, she picked up her bag and walked over to the booth in order to place a kiss on her son's head to say goodbye. With a quick nod of acknowledgment to Neal, she caught green eyes with her own to be sure the blonde caught the wink she sent her way before breezing from the establishment, grinning at the feeling of the woman's eyes on one of her finer assets.

She hadn't realized she had been staring until Neal cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at her, "what?"

He only shook his head in reply before sparking up a conversation about comics with his son, she played with her mug whilst allowing her thoughts to drift before Ruby came sauntering over with something in her hand.

"I'm guessing this is for you" she stated whilst handing over a piece of folded paper addressed to Emma.

"Uhm thanks…" she replied as she looked at it as if doing so would tell her exactly what was written, neither Henry or Neal had noticed the interruption and so had continued talking.

Unfolding slowly she couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped when she read what had been written

_Believe me dear, I can be plenty terrifying._

_Should you keep ogling me in such a manor, I may be forced to show you just how bad I can still be_

_R x_

"Game on Madame Mayor."


	4. A Shimmer of Hope

"No!" the collective scream rang out and rebounded off every possible surface surrounding them, she had been fighting off the on-going stream of Lost Boys and trying to get to her son when it had happened. Pan's laughter set every cell in her body alight, she finally knew what Regina must have felt like upon being tortured by Greg and Tamara for here she was looking at a grinning Peter Pan holding Henry close to his body with one strong arm and the other deep in the brunette's chest, all gasped as he pulled Regina's heart out and looked at it as if it were some sort of parasite.

Fighting had stopped, a choice had to be made that much was clear. All simply watched as the blonde made her way towards the raised dirt mound on which the two most important people of her life were being held. Henry had tears streaming down his face as he watched the pain flashing intermittently over his adoptive mother's face as the boy holding him captive squeezed with nothing but clear glee on his face. He hadn't even noticed his birth mother approaching, he was too horrified, his vision tunnelled and watery.

Regina's face was strained as she attempted to remain calm and composed enough to speak, no tears fell from dark eyes as they moved to Emma's face, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Her legs were weakening but she willed herself to remain upright as she watched her true love coming closer.

The brunette knew all too well what this felt like, the pain of watching a loved one's heart being ripped from their body yet the only part that hurt was knowing that Emma was going to have to make the choice herself, that it was going to haunt the younger woman for the rest of her life…but there was no alternative, Henry was the only choice and both had agreed that should something ever come to this they would chose him…

"You need to decide Saviour, who lives?" he flung Henry out in front as if he were some sort of prize on a tacky game show, "the boy you abandoned so long ago? Could you do that again to save your true love?" he then squeezed harder on Regina's heart in order to garner a moan of pain from the woman but instead she merely kept her eyes locked onto Emma's green before speaking in a much steadier voice than any could have expected.

She smiled weakly at the blonde, trying so desperately to keep strong for the younger woman and their son but knowing this was it…these were going to be her last moments on this earth.

"You know what to do Emma," she spoke softly, wincing at the blonde's quivering lip, "we've always known it could come to this, but just know…" her voice was breaking slightly now from the sheer pressure of emotion weighing heavily on her chest, "you have made the last of my time in any world so special and I cannot thank you enough for that" her words were merely a whisper on the air but Emma caught every one as if her life depended on it, every syllable causing her heart to break a little more.

"Henry, baby…" she began now looking to the boy on the other side of their captor, "I'm sorry, I love you so much my darling, please remember that…" her words were cut short by the tightening of a hand on her heart, the vice like grip was just on the border of being crushing, the air was forced from her body as she fell to the ground, the movement accompanied by sounds of distress from those that she had come to find her son with, she had found him now, he would be safe…she had done her job.

"I'm assuming this is your decision then?" he snarled as he looked to the once powerful Queen on the ground, "the boy is your choice?" he didn't seem surprised by the closeness of Emma now, he did however notice the slight change in her complexion, her usually pale skin was practically shimmering…a golden light just under the surface. Regina had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and could only hope to remain conscious to see just a little more of it before Pan's hand completely closed around her heart.

"Emma…what are you-" her words were coming out in pants now as black spots flickered in her vision, her hands coming out to hold her weight above the ground as she could almost feel the life leaving her body. Bright white light broke through filling every part of her before she succumbed to the force dragging her away from this life, with the feeling of her son's hands on her face, his tears cascading down and seeping into her skin, she forced one small smile on her face before completely letting go.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I don't think you did it right…" her son's voice was distant, as if a thick fog had descended and he was lost within it.

"Well how else am I supposed to do it kid?" Emma's voice sounded slightly closer as she felt the tingling of her limbs beginning to reawaken.

"I don't know but clearly not like that!" Regina would have laughed had it not been for her current form of unconsciousness, although she could feel herself coming back she couldn't force her eyes to open, couldn't move her fingers in signal of her life as she heard the two who she could now identify as being above her whilst she lay on the ground.

She wasn't dead…she was still here, albeit unconscious but she was here!

The brunette felt warm hands on her cheeks as hot breath skirted across her lips, "come on Regina," Emma whispered almost desperately as her lips brushed across the full red of the woman lying on the ground, "I need you, I love you"

She gasped as a blast of air was forced into her body upon Emma's lips meeting her own, instantly her eyes opened as she finally regained control over herself. Henry's yelp of surprise and joy almost went unnoticed as brown eyes locked with a green pair hovering mere millimetres away from her face, golden hair falling back in place after the gust of wind had attempted to push her away but to no avail. None in the clearing could stop the tears from streaming down their face as they heard a breathy, yet husky "I love you too" emitted from Regina's lips.

Pan was gone, Henry was safe and Regina was alive…

"Now let's go home"


	5. Always

_The warm breath felt nice against her cheek as her eyes opened slowly to find the brunette playing with fine golden strands, "you're here…" she felt the smile that graced her face as she was met with one quite the same in expression yet so much more beautiful._

_"I told you I would be," dark eyes flickered between green as their heads remained on the pillows, foreheads touching as they always had, "I will always be here, I will always be waiting for you"_

_"But then you leave," it came out almost in a soft whine as a hot tear trailed along her cheek, they let it fall, let it prove that this was in fact real and not some kind of illusion, "you leave me…"_

_A gentle hand moves to cup her pale cheek, the tear wiped away by the pad of a thumb, "no my darling…you forget but one day…one day you won't, one day you will awaken and remember who I am, we will find each other once more, whether it be in this life or the next…I would wait an eternity for you Emma Swan"_

_Her smile returned as she moved forward to capture full lips between her own in a tender caress, she could feel consciousness sinking its claws into her as the scene began to fade. As they pulled apart their last encounter crossed her mind, their last moments together before the curse was to rip apart all that they knew and the promise that came from the woman she wasn't supposed to fall for yet had so deeply._

"You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you… That's where I'll be waiting."


	6. Always in my Heart

"Don't look at me like that" she breathed as she looked at the blonde in front of her, "don't."

Her tears fell fast as she simply stood before the brunette, her bottom lip quivering as she fought to keep her emotions in check, "like what Regina?"

Her shoulders shook with the sobs trying to break out from within her, she couldn't do this, she didn't have the time to do this or the resolve should Emma voice the feelings shining so obviously from her watery green eyes, "you know what Emma…the same way you've always looked at me…the way I don't deserve from anyone, least of all from you."

The blonde shook her head as she broke their gaze and looked out toward the billowing green cloud slowly creeping towards them, a whimper escaped from her lips before she could tighten them. A gloved hand came to rest over her mouth as if to keep any other sounds from getting out, her eyes closed now as her head fell forward.

Regina's stomach clenched as she watched the woman, the woman she had hated upon her arrival, the woman she had fought tooth and nail for Henry, the woman she had begrudgingly admired for her stubbornness, for her bravery and love for their son…the woman she had come to care deeply for, the woman she had come to realize she loved with every ounce of her dark heart and the same woman she was now having to let go of.

"Why?" a choked sob came from thin lips as Emma's eyes opened once more and locked onto hers, "why didn't you tell me Regina? Why didn't you just say it?" her head was shaking once more as she watched Regina's walls beginning to crumble to the ground before her, "we could have had that time, all that time and nothing…it isn't fair!"

"I know," the brunette replied as she reached out to take Emma's hand, anything to keep her legs from collapsing and allowing her to fall into the ground, to melt into nothingness as she felt she would in this very moment, "but you didn't say it either…"

"What's going to happen to us?" the response was quick, the cloud growing even closer behind them…they had to go.

Regina shook her head as she motioned for Henry to join them, when he was by his birth mother's side she continued, "but what I do know is that you will be okay…both of you, you'll have the life you always should have had…together"

She squeezed Henry closer into her side, the salt from her tears burning lines down her cheeks, her other hand still in Regina's firm grasp, neither wanting to lose the contact they had wasted so much time in experiencing and now it was too late, "what about you?"

"Me?" the brunette's eyebrows raised up slightly as she tried a small smile, "I don't know the answer to that either Emma but…I know one thing…I'll survive because I'll always have both of you" she watched as Emma's brow furrowed before bringing the pointer finger of her free hand up to her temple, "in here" and then opened her palm to rest over her heart, "and in here."

Emma pulled the woman into a hug then, finally sensing the urgency of the situation, it was time.

Regina couldn't help the cries that escaped as she clung desperately to her son and the woman supposed to be her sworn enemy, the woman who had allowed her to live once more for the first time in decades…


	7. Apples, Dream Catchers and Diners

"You got everything you need kid?" she shouted across the apartment hoping he wasn't too invested in his breakfast to hear her, she still had no idea where the term of endearment had come from, she had never used it until around a year ago and it had simply stuck. There were times when she would allow herself to think about its strange appearance, she would become lost in a strange sensation, an aching feeling would settle within her yet she still couldn't figure out why…there were a few things that brought it on but right now she had absolutely no time to dwell on the reasons for that.

He mumbled out a sleep laden 'yes' before finishing the remnants of his scrambled eggs, it was one of the only things he could eat in the morning. Pancakes and waffles brought on a feeling of sickness and unease if he was even in the vicinity of the foods, cereal was okay…sometimes. It was weird; it had never bothered him until around a year ago…a lot of things didn't happen until around a year ago but with his mother shooting daggers from the other side of the room, he had no time to dwell on that fact.

The ride to school was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts of the day ahead amongst other things, things that never seemed to be far from the front of their minds…things like dream catchers, diners and apples…weird.

"Okay so you want me to pick you up after school?" Emma asked as she pulled up the bug before the building, she narrowed her eyes at the place still not sure about why the place always gave her some sense of suspicion, her son had been coming here for a while now yet some days it felt as though he had never really attended this place…stupid though, she had memories of bringing him here, of watching his soccer matches on the field out back whilst cheering like a lunatic.

Henry noticed the glazed over look in his mother's eyes, it had been happening more and more recently yet he never commented, she didn't seem any different, just maybe a little sad when she zoned out. "No it's fine, I've got soccer practice, so I'll get the bus home" he smiled before moving to climb out when he heard the school bell ring.

"If you're sure?" she asked as he leaned in through the open window simply to roll his eyes at her and as always when he made the gesture, her heart fluttered for reasons completely unknown to her, it always did.

He smiled warmly at her before nodding, "I'm sure"

"Got your cell phone?" she raised her eyebrows in question as she watched his impatience grow, he hated being late for school, he hated being late for anything, something he had certainly not gotten from her or from his idiot of a father…but he must have, where else would he have gotten it from?

Sighing deeply he pulled the device from his coat pocket and waved it in her line of sight before returning it there, "can I go now?"

She laughed lightly before leaning over to muss his hair, earning a groan from her son as she did, "yep, go learn things boy!"

He gave one last smile before barrelling towards the entrance of his school; she could only laugh at his eagerness before pulling away from the pavement and back into the road. She had been left a lot of money by some unknown relative a while back; she had received the letter around 11 months ago and had been nothing if not completely shocked. She hadn't known of any other living people after her parents had died in her childhood leaving her orphaned. It was strange but not unwelcomed; it allowed her and Henry to have a comfortable living.

Her days were filled with running errands in the city, taking cooking classes in order to improve her limited cooking skills, lasagne had become her favourite dish to make and Henry's favourite to eat. She found it strange when he had suggested that it needed some sort of kick to it, looking in her cupboard she had found a shaker of red pepper flakes instantly knowing they would work. Both had moaned at the taste, it felt welcoming, comforting…it felt like home.

She would volunteer at the children's rec centre on Wednesdays and Fridays in order to allow them the same kind of memories that she had of her time spent at a children's home. She remembered laughing, remembered happiness but never felt it when she thought back. The images were there, the faces of those she had known yet she didn't feel anything. It was strange, the emptiness she felt accompanied by the constant ache of missing something yet she didn't know what.

The blonde would then spend the rest of the time she had alone cleaning the apartment and relaxing before Henry came home. He would usually be back around 5pm when he had soccer practice.

As 5:30pm rolled by Emma's stress levels increased slightly, she had tried his cell phone and it had gone without an answer…he always answered. She had always been reluctant about letting him take the bus home from school, she knew of the dangers of the city but also knew her son needed some level of responsibility and trust for her, she was regretting that now.

6pm neared and she had almost worn a hole in her floor with her relentless pacing before she moved to the kitchen counter and grabbed at her keys.

It was winter now meaning that the nights were drawing in; the air was icy as she left her building and practically ran to her bug. Her heart was pounding as she attempted to calm herself, he was fine, he probably just lost track of time playing. She had left a note on the door telling Henry where she was and to call her should they miss each other.

Her heart almost stopped as she approached the school building 15 minutes after leaving the warmth of her place, the building was in complete darkness, no sign of life there at all. From her place she could see the field flood lights had also been turned off meaning that soccer practice had most definitely ended, where the hell was her son?

Pulling out her phone she attempted to call again, only this time it went straight to voicemail, her blood ran cold. Henry always knew to have his phone fully charged and left on at all times. Emma's breathing was erratic as she pulled out and made her way back home praying to whatever higher power existed that her son would be there when she returned.

He wasn't…but someone else was. She had bounded up the stairs only stopping when she found a figure to be standing in front of her door, their hand raised to knock.

"Who are you?"

She was sure the woman would be suffering some form of whiplash judging by the speed at which her head snapped around. Emma's brow furrowed as a soft gasp escaped from full red lips, dark eyes scanning her face as though in recognition. Deep brown locks fell just below the woman's shoulders, her heels clicked against the tiles that made up the buildings floor, the sound was familiar, a heat ignited within her as her heart began fluttering in her heaving chest. She studied the face before her looking for answers…she didn't recognise this woman and from the sheer beauty of her, Emma knew she would have if she did in fact know her.

The brunette stopped an arms-length away from her, a gloved hand reached out to touch Emma's arm before retreating, obviously thinking better of it. Her grey coat fit the woman well, it hugged every delicious curve of her body and had the blonde not been too panicked about her son's whereabouts she would have taken the time to appreciate the slim form before her.

As it was though she simply moved past her to place her key in the lock, "look I'm really sorry, but I don't have time for this"

She didn't leave though, Emma's blood ran cold when she spoke, her voice low and sultry, it reverberated through every cell in the blonde's body. "He's not in there"

She turned abruptly and made to move towards the brunette, "what do you know?" her tone was deadly, obviously this stranger knew something about where Henry was and she was going to find out.

"You need to come with me," her tone was grave yet there was some urgency there.

"Not until you tell me where my son is!" she was shouting now, her voice unsteady with fear, what the hell was going on?!

The brunette held her hands out in a sign of surrender yet she didn't make to move away from Emma as she stalked towards her, "I will but right now there is no time, you need to come with me Emma!"

"How the hell do you know my name?" she was taken aback by the warmth that filled every syllable of her name spoken by this person before her.

"Oh, I know a lot more than just your name Emma Swan but right now I need you to come with me, our so- your son" she hoped the blonde didn't hear the slip up, now wouldn't do to explain everything that needed saying, "Henry is in danger and I need you to come with me right away"

At hearing the last sentence the blonde was instantly ready, "do I at least get to know your name?"

She nodded as she took Emma's arm and pulled the confused woman towards her, "you're going to have a lot of questions when you awaken," before the blonde's brow could even furrow in confusion at the words, a syringe had been pushed into her arm. Haziness instantly took over as she felt her legs weaken, the brunette caught her easily and led her body towards the ground, "but know this Emma Swan, we will find Henry and we will win"

Emma could only nod as she focused dumbly on the face inches away from her own, in her drugged state she could only slur the one word floating around her addled brain. Her hand threading through dark locks as she allowed sleep to take her, she could feel the woman's breath on her face and couldn't help but feel safe in her arms as she spoke a word of remembrance, a word of familiarity, a word allowing the brunette to keep faith that she could in fact do this…

_"Regina…" _


	8. Blessing

"Wait," the waitress' eyes widened as she actually heard what her friend was saying, "you got an invitation?!"

Snow could only laugh softly at Ruby's reaction for it was almost exactly the same as her own had been that morning upon opening the envelope addressed to 'The Charmings', the use of her husband's nickname in place of her maiden name was not lost on Snow and a small pang of guilt rose within her at the thought of Regina's experience as a White…she absentmindedly traced the embossed silver wording adorning the cream invitation as she came back out of her thoughts, "I was as surprised as you"

Her relationship with her former step-mother, two years after the breaking of the curse, was almost unrecognisable now. Things were still slightly touchy, subjects far too tender to talk about still lay between them and would never be resolved…but they were in a good enough place now, a place of mutual respect and mutual love for the one thing they now held in common. Emma.

"I believe her decision may have been swayed slightly by your blonde off spawn," Snow frowned at the descriptive Ruby used but nodded nonetheless.

"She'd do anything Emma asked her," she smiled as she thought of the pair. Many had assumed Regina to wear the pants, to be the dominant and in public, that was what was shown…however, in the comfort of their own home, with their friends and family, it was clear the brunette was wrapped around the blonde's pinky finger and with no resistance.  
>The pair had managed to keep their relationship secret for quite some time it seemed, what began as simple casual sex between two consenting women had evolved quickly for neither could deny the rightness they felt in the others embrace. Slowly Regina had begun to open up, to allow her tenderness to show, the same kind she reserved for her son was now freely given to her former enemy.<p>

They had done a good job of hiding their feelings, of making excuses in order to meet when Henry was absent from either home and at times when they simply needed to be close to one another. It had been Snow, however, who had caught on, had seen the lingering glances, had heard the hushed phone calls Emma partook in late at night when she believed everyone to be sleeping, it wasn't long after the relationship was discovered that she realised she needed to get a place of her own, free from prying eyes and straining ears.

Snow's interest had been well and truly peaked, she wanted to know who had been making her daughter so happy, who had enforced the goofy grin onto her face whenever she felt her phone buzzing. She worried that the blonde felt she could no longer share things with her as she had before the breaking of the curse. She wanted the woman to know that she could confide in her, seek out advice from her and so, it was with only the best of intentions that she walked into her daughter's place of work that morning and found something that almost stopped her heart.

10 months ago…

Emma rubbed her tired eyes, she was exhausted to say the least. A recent bout of black ice on the roads due to the extreme winter weather they had suffered meant paperwork was appearing faster than she could even read it. Then there were her late night phone calls with a certain brunette, their shared conversations about whatever sprang to mind.

Both wanted to know all they could about the other it seemed, meaning that sleep came second, it was not a priority, not when talking to each other was an option.

She was about to allow her head to fall to her folded arms, to succumb to a short cat nap when slender hands covered her eyes. She was instantly hit with the smell of vanilla laced with crisp apples and her heart beat frantically within her chest, a clear symptom of Regina's closeness.

"Guess who?" the whisper was husky and she couldn't help but shiver in delight.  
>She grinned knowingly before feigning thought, "hmm…I don't know…may I have a clue?" she asked with laughter in her voice as she heard responding chuckles from behind her.<br>"Well," the brunette begun, "I'm female…" she drawled.

"No kidding," was the reply which received a light tap of scolding before the woman continued.

"…I raised your son for the first ten years of his beautiful life"

This gained a soft smile in thought of Henry, "hmm…definitely some form of angel I suspect" another soft laugh was her response before she felt herself being turned in her chair in order to face the woman.

Green eyes instantly opened to find warm brown before her, the closeness of the brunette was intoxicating, even after months of sneaking around, stealing delicious kisses and talking for hours on end, Emma was certain she would never get enough of Regina.

"…and I love you" was the final thing the blonde heard before her brain short-circuited at both the statement and the soft lips pressing tenderly against her own.

"You…" she breathed as she pulled them apart, her hands keeping Regina's face near her own as her eyes flickered between dark brown, "you love me?"

Instantly she could see the nervousness etched all over Regina's face as she studied Emma also, after a long second she began to nod slowly. "Yes…Emma Swan, I love you"

She felt lean fingers wipe at the wet trail her tears had left as they fell unnoticed by her down her cheeks as she could do nothing but stare at the brunette standing before her, the most beautiful, tender, broken, loving woman she had ever come to meet and she loved her…she loved the sad little orphan girl who had only just found the family she had longed for an the son she had given away…how could this be real?

"Are you okay?" Regina's tone was full of concern now as Emma grew still, no response coming from her lips, neither positive nor rejecting…it was disconcerting to say the least, "Emma," the brunette breathed as she held her love's face in her hands, "you…you don't have to say it back, I'll understand if you don-" but she was cut off when pale lips captured her own in a fierce kiss. She hardly noticed when she was pulled down to sit upon the blonde's lap, didn't feel the edge of the armrest digging into her back, all she could feel was the soft hands trailing up her neck and into her hair as she pulled herself closer to Emma with her arms looped around her neck. It was slow, it was long and, if she wasn't mistaken, filled with an undeniable amount of love on both their parts.

The two were completely breathless by the time they finally pulled apart, Emma's hands held Regina's small waist tightly whilst the older woman had one hand tangled within blonde tresses and the other stroking a soft cheek as their foreheads connected. "How could I not love you?"

Present

Snow had been in the doorway of the Sheriff's office, completely unnoticed by the two inside, when the exchange had taken place. Her first instinct had been to rush in and break the two apart, shouting words of fury at both women for getting into something so…so…right?

She had heard their shared words, watched as they had embraced in the most intimate of kisses and couldn't help the small smile that had graced her face upon seeing the happiness in her daughter's eyes and the Regina she had known as a young woman so long ago. It was with that knowledge that she had left quietly that day and allowed Emma all the time she needed to tell her parents the truth, it hadn't taken long and soon after she had moved in to her own place, thought the need for privacy was diminished when she then proceeded to move into the mansion with the Mayor.

It had taken some people longer than others to trust that the former Evil Queen wasn't going to harm them or their saviour and once they had seen the couple on numerous occasions, watched how Emma kept the brunette close to her side in any given situation, witnessed soft exchanges of words, smiles and embraces, it had become easier to expect.  
>It made sense now, that Regina was throwing a dinner party as thanks for those who had made her union with Emma happy, had made it okay for her to find her happy ending and keep it, something she had always been denied in the past.<p>

After discussing outfits for the coming event, the invitation asked for formal dress, Snow had left the diner and made her way home. David had been acting strangely lately, his moods uncontrollable sometimes but thankfully that only meant he would go through bouts of extreme excitement and then a muted sort of happiness, he was hiding something from her and she would find out soon, now though she found it enjoyable to watch him attempting to contain himself.

Henry stayed over often at the apartment, both giving him time to spend with his grandparents and allowing his mothers to enjoy time together. Her grandson was also acting somewhat skittish recently, she often found him and David huddled in a corner discussing hushed plans for something but whenever she tried to listen in they would stop instantly. Strange.

Her dress for the evening was hanging on her wardrobe when she moved into her room to find David pacing the floor muttering incoherent sentences to himself. "Okay, now I'm sure there is something going on"

He turned, alarmed, to find his wife staring at him expectantly with a hand on her hip clearly waiting for an explanation. "I…have no idea what youre talking about" his reply was stilted, lying was not something he was comfortable with but he had been assured that this was not a lie, only a secret and if he could hold out long enough the complete truth would come out with spectacular results.

"Mmhmm-" but he was saved from questioning when his grandson entered the apartment, his face slightly flushed as he caught David's eye.

"Why aren't you two getting ready yet?!" he exclaimed, the stress of this day was surely going to kill him.

Snow turned with her brow furrowed at the boy's urgent tone, "it's okay Henry, we can be a couple minutes late surely, it's only a dinner party"

He looked pointedly at his grandfather once more before shaking his head and moving into his room there muttering something about giving David one thing to do… _

It was with David's insistence and Henry's pointed glares that, 1 hour later, they found themselves standing before the, now strangely familiar, Mayoral Mansion. Both her husband and Grandson were wearing similar smirks as they led her to the front door. Henry opened it and Snow couldn't help but gasp, the foyer was littered by pale rose petals that seemed to trail further through the house towards the backyard but before she could investigate, a small hand had taken hold of hers and was pulling her up the stairs to the upper level.

Upon reaching the top, with a nod from Henry indicating the right hand room, David split off from them but Snow had no time to question the move before she was being led towards another room. Henry knocked softly before ushering his grandmother inside, he revelled in the dropping of her jaw when she noticed the woman standing within the room. Dark hair, curled and pinned to fall softly around her face, had been grown out in the past year and now fell to touch the top of an exquisite white silk dress. It clung to her waist beautifully before flowing down to the ground at her feet.

The smile on the beauty's face was one she had surely never seen before, a thin veil was held by a small silver crown, not at all like the crown she had worn so many years ago, this was delicate and stunning.

"Regina…" she breathed as she moved forward to take ahold of her former stepmother's hands, noticing for the first time a silver band decorated with a dainty white diamond, it was understated, so much different to that of the ring she had worn when married to Leopold, it was beautiful, "you look…" but she couldn't find the word, there wasn't one.  
>The brunette seemed to understand this as she blushed in response, not used to appraisal from any other than Emma and her son. "I imagine Emma will look just as…"<p>

At this Snow seemed to finally realise what was happening, "Emma…you…are you…"

"I want to…" Regina spoke with unbidden longing in her voice, this was the moment, the same moment in which Snow White could take away her happy ending as the brunette thought she had done so long ago but standing here now, wanting to marry Emma, she could finally forgive the woman before her because she led her to this. "May I have your blessing to marry your daughter Snow White?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the woman's request, "oh Regina…" she cried as she pulled her into her arms, something she wouldn't have dreamed of doing not so long ago, "of course you have it, you've had it since the moment you made her smile so beautifully" she laughed in both shock and happiness then as she felt Regina's own tears filling onto her shoulder. "Stop now or you'll ruin your make up," she laughed softly as she pulled away and wiped the woman's tears. Both stayed silent for a moment, observing the person who's actions changed their life for the better. Without Regina, Snow may never have met Charming and without Snow, Regina wouldn't be standing in wait to marry her daughter…it seemed the fates needed their lives to intertwine.

"I just don't understand the secrecy?" the petite brunette mused to which Regina nodded knowingly.

"We knew that if word broke out, many would attend simply for the spectacle of the Saviour marrying the former Evil Queen whereas this way…"

"The people who truly care will be in attendance," Snow finished, "that's wonderful"

"Plus we knew you couldn't keep a secret if we told you" Regina added on with a wink to show it was said only in jest, "now go" she nudged the woman towards the door, "every bride needs her mother's wise words before getting married" there was a hint if sadness within the older brunette's guarded tone, a sadness Snow wished she could help but before she could comment Henry had appeared once more, now dressed in a suit and tie and looking as cute as ever.

"Ma's ready for you" he looked only at Regina now, smiling at his grandmother when she gave his arm a light squeeze before leaving to join her daughter. "Are you ready?" he asked moving closer, his arm raised as she looked to him questioningly, "Grandpa said that brides are escorted down the aisle by their fathers but…" he tapered off then, not knowing how to explain what he was trying to do, his mother knew however.

She pulled him to her chest as she lay a kiss on top of his head, his arms tight around her body as they remained in the embrace for a long moment, "I'm glad it's you Henry, I wouldn't choose anyone else." _

The din of confused conversation filling the backyard only quietened when the soft strumming of a harp began, all turned in their seats to watch their Sherriff and Savious practically gliding down the aisle on the arm of her father, her mother walking to her other side with tears in her eyes. Emma was a vision, her blonde curls pinned into a semblance of a messy ponytail as they cascaded over one shoulder and down her back. Her dress was simple, simple but as stunning as the woman in it.

David kissed her cheek as he moved to take his seat, Snow gave her a tight hug also before having to be pulled away by her husband much to the small audiences delight. If it wasn't clear by now what was happening, then the beginnings of the wedding march certainly were as they all stood in readiment for the woman they had loathed just under a year ago yet now could not help but like.

Gasps erupted once more when she came into sight, Henry, now almost as tall as her, holding her arm within his confidently. They seemed to whispering words to one another, gentle smiles on both faces until the boy nodded forward encouraging Regina to look also. She didn't see any others, barely acknowledged who had come and who hadn't, there would be time for that later but now…now there was only her, there was only the woman who had saved her life in so many ways and given her the strength just to breathe every day, a reason to awake with a smile on her face for every morning it was to Emma's soft lips she pressed a kiss, to her golden hair that tickled olive skin as it trailed across her abdomen and within her loving hold that she only snuggled deeper into. She was her happy ending and she would fight with everything she had in her to keep it. To keep her.


	9. Calm My Compulsion

**Trigger Warning: Mention of OCD and Panic/Anxiety attacks**

"Honey…stop" Snow grabbed the hand that Emma had tapping on the wood of the table, a number of people were looking at her irritably and she looked up to find her mother smiling back at them apologetically, Emma's face flushed with shame as she willed her hands to stop moving, willed the panicked thoughts to stop reeling through her mind like a CD on loop.

Her hand burned from where she had felt her mother's grip, she worried her lip and inhaled a deep breath as she tried not to move, she could feel the brunette's gaze on her, "you don't have to Emma…you can fight it, it won't be the end of the wo-" she was cut off as Emma rose from her chair and made her way to the bathroom throwing a quick apology to the Mayor as she went, wincing in wait for the scathing comment but it never came.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as she tried to even out her breathing, she was trembling with the force of the impending anxiety attack that always came when she attempted to fight her compulsions. The faces of the other council members as they glared at her for the disruption of incessant tapping, she couldn't help it, they knew that yet they still judged her, she had fought hard with her mother to allow her to stop attending in order to avoid this kind of situation but Snow had been relentless in bringing her along.

'_It's all in your mind' _she would say, as if that helped the blonde in anyway, as if that little sentence should spark off some revelation in her head, some epiphany that would flip a chemical switch and she would no longer feel like this. The woman just didn't understand and what was worse, she didn't even try to. Her daughter, the once revered _Saviour, _was now nothing but a mess of anxiety, a burden, a black mark on her pure family line.

She had never felt so small, so unwanted. Should it be any wonder that after living without a family for so long, growing up being told that she was worthless, scum, unwanted…should it be any surprise that she had been reduced to this? A quivering mess as a result of the nightmares that plagued her nightly, a shell of what she once was.

She shivered as she moved towards the door of the public bathroom; she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as she looked at the gleaming doorknob that was no doubt crawling with germs. She felt bile rising in her throat at the unbidden germs but the feelings of dirt coating her hands from her mother's touch was more than she could bear.

Inhaling a trembling breath, Emma surged forward and opened the door. Making a beeline for the sink she turned the tap on without allowing time to think about the action. He breath caught in her throat however when she found no soap on the basin, on any basin for that matter. She needed soap; she needed to be clean…

Her breathing hitched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she found deep brown eyes to be looking into her own.

"Regina…" she managed to get out in between heaving breaths, she felt as though she wasn't doing it properly, as though through some mistake of her own the oxygen wasn't entering her lungs in the right way but with the smell of apples and cinnamon, the feel of warmth flowing into her from a soft hand and the lack of judgement in soft eyes, she could feel her chest loosening slightly, the buzzing in her head fading somewhat and the panicked tingling of her lips reducing greatly.

The brunette held out her free hand in which rested a bar of soap, the same kind Emma had noticed upon having to use the Mayor's bathroom at one time. She looked from the soap and back to the woman holding it with a small smile, "I…I thought you might need it"

Without a word she moved the woman to the sink and placed quivering hands under the heated water, Emma's eyes didn't leave Regina's face as she felt the woman lathering the substance between their joined hands. Her breathing hitched when the brunette's fingers slipped in between her own in order to scrub them with the soap. She finally looked down to see Regina washing away any remnants of the substance before letting Emma's hands go.

Stepping back slightly to allow the blonde to do what she needed to do, she gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled before speaking softly, "you are not weak, you can get through this…I promise" with a final smile she was gone leaving an awestricken blonde in her wake.

What had just happened, Emma didn't know, but what she did realise was she felt no need to instantly scrub the area which Regina had touched, she felt no compulsion to wipe away the dirty feeling that human contact always left her with because…when Regina touched her she didn't feel dirty, when Regina was near to her she didn't feel weak …she felt as though she could try to attempt to beat this…she felt alive.


	10. Decisions, decisions

"Emma, you know you need to make a decision right?" the blonde rolled her eyes as she turned away from the counter in order to face the two standing behind her.

"Yeah," Hook agreed as he nodded at Neal in order to convey as much, "we talked it out and we want answers"

"Yeah, we want answers."

Emma gave them one last pointed look before looking to her right and grabbing the brunette she had just been talking to, Regina squealed as she was pulled upright and immediately dipped in the Sherriff's arms.

"Miss Swan, what are you do-"

She was suddenly cut off by the feeling of the younger woman's lips melding to her own, there was no disgust or rejection simply shock before soft, full lips began moving with Emma's. Her hands came up to weave through golden locks as she allowed a tongue to caress her own. The blonde held Regina tight against her body with one arm pulling her close and resting between her shoulder blades and the other cupping the brunette's cheek.

This lasted for a few minutes as everyone in the diner could do nothing but stand and stare open mouthed and unashamedly.

Slowly they pulled away as Emma brought Regina back up into a standing position, she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the stunned woman's lips before turning to the two before her, "that answer enough for you?"


	11. Feathers and Photobooths

"I will not ask you again" came the stern voice from the living room, the very voice Emma knew not to ignore, 5 years of being with the brunette has taught her that much. Never cross a Mills woman and certainly never cross a Swan-Mills woman.

She rolled her eyes in amused annoyance whilst grabbing the glasses of water she had left Regina's side to get. As she moved into the hallway she moved, as she often did in times of reflection, to the photo collage hanging on the wall, Regina had made it for Emma in celebration of their first anniversary as a couple. It was probably one of the blondes favourite possessions.

"Why are you crying?" Regina's voice was filled with panicked concern as she noticed the tears bouncing from the glass frame protecting the collage. "Do you not like it?"

Watery green eyes found brown then, a beautifully soft smile gracing a fair face as Emma tried to put into words just how she felt. She'd never known her parents and her time in the foster system had left her wanting to remember as little as possible about her childhood meaning that the desire to keep things, savour memories with little souvenirs, was not something present within her at the present in her hands though, she was glad that Regina did think to.

With another tender smile she looked down once more, her fingers stroked over the glass as if wanting to touch the moments, to let the importance of such times soak into her skin for it was their own unique road to falling in love.

There were of course the movie stubs from the clichéd movie dates that simply resulted in a lot of making out and very little of anything else during the 2 hours in which the movie played on unnoticed by them.

Many feathers that Regina had collected throughout the changing seasons, all different shapes, sizes and colours, decorated various photographs. Candid shots taken by both, some together and some individually such as one of Emma's favourites, were dotted around in no particular order.

The one that had caught the blondes eye instantly was one she had taken herself, it showed her beautiful brunette only moments after waking, a soft smile playing on her features as amusement danced in puffy eyes. Her hair was fanned out behind her on the white pillow, a dark halo for a once troubled angel. A white sheet covered her modesty as the swell of her breasts was highlighted by the morning sunshine.

Photo booth silliness had been captured and kept by the sentimental brunette, little anecdotes from the corresponding days were written neatly with arrows drawn artistically pointing to and from the little square memories.

Various old style digital camera print outs also held notes and scribbles, Emma couldn't help but laugh at the words 'my idiot' written beneath a photo depicting a rather eventful day in which Regina's love of being right had only strengthened. The first shot showed an excited looking Emma crouching beside a pond, a wooly hat covering her ears and gloves to keep her hands warm as she attempted to entice a series of ducklings over to take the bread she was offering. Now, Regina had already warned her about leaning too far over and the next picture only aided the brunette's chants of 'I told you so' for many days after the incident…golden hair clung to the blondes face as her clothes had darkened in colour due to the amount of water they had absorbed when Emma had indeed fallen into the pond.

"It's nothing special" Regina's voice had cut through the blondes memories, her next words cut off by a tender kiss placed upon her lips before Emma moved to find a hammer and nail. Short moments later she found her head placed into the crook of Emma's neck as they stood looking up at the collage, the first piece of furniture to adorn the walls of the new house, their house.

"It's perfect," Emma had whispered, her arm tightening around Regina's waist, "it's us."

She smiled as she remembered the moment from so long ago, it had seemed so big then, such a huge commitment but look at them now, all grown up and more in love than ever.

"Emma Swan-Mills, I swear to whatever higher power there is, if you don't get your butt in here this instant-" Her rant was cut short when the woman in question finally re-entered the living room, placed the glasses of water on the table and a kiss to her temple as she sat down next to her once more, smiling when Regina automatically snuggled into the embrace offered by her wife.

"You're just using me for warmth," Emma whispered into dark hair before leaning in to place a tender kiss upon her head, she reveled in the soft laughter her comment received. Regina sat up then to look into her wife 's forest green gaze, amazed that after all this time she still felt butterflies whenever they were close. Her hand moved up to stroke golden strands away from her face before settling upon her cheek and helping to pull her forward in order to capture pink lips. They lingered for only a moment before Regina's parted in order to allow Emma's tongue entrance. The brunette tilted her head and deepened the caress, though lust was always something they would have for one another, love was simply overwhelming and so they allowed their feelings to pour through the slow, passionate exchange.

The need for air was becoming an issue but even more so was someone's need to be noticed. Both women laughed against the others lips as they felt the kicking sensation between them. "Our son's already cockblocking and he isn't even here yet!" Emma laughed, placing a chaste kiss on plump lips before rearranging their positions so that she was resting her head against her wife's swollen belly.

Regina ran her fingers through soft curls as she felt kisses being peppered all over the stretched skin beneath her maternity top. "How about Nathan?" She picked up the broken conversation they had started before Emma had moved to get drinks.

She thought for a moment before feeling a sharp kick to the cheek resting against Regina's stomach, "nope, I don't think that's his name Momma bear" Emma coed knowing that the brunette loved the title already, she was going to be such a Momma bear and the blonde couldn't wait

"I wish he'd tell us already" Regina played along, her laughter fading into a gentle smile as Emma looked up at her. Green eyes creased in the corners with the tenderness of her expression, they had been trying for this for so long, gone through so much just to get to the stage of actual pregnancy that the weight of what they were doing, what they were going to be doing, hadn't really crossed their minds until just recently.

"He will," Emma placed another kiss to the skin beneath her face, "he's a Swan-Mills baby, what else would you expect?"

* * *

><p>Her hair hung limply around her reddened face as she strained once more, a scream tearing from her throat as she grasped Emma's hand harder than either thought possible for her size<p>

"Okay Regina, a little more…he's almost here, good girl…annnnnnnd relax" and boy did she relax, the blonde took her weight easily as the brunette allowed her body to fall back into her wife's chest.

Emma was placing kisses on her sweat slicked forehead as lean hands scraped back damp hair, "you did it Regina, he's here…our baby's here!"

Her eyes were heavy as she allowed herself to come back from her exhaustion, the simple feeling of her wife's embrace all around her helped immensely. "…we have a baby" she breathed, still in complete shock that they had managed to do this, that they were actually at this moment in their lives, "we have a family…"

And this is what broke Emma, this is what opened the damn that she had worked so hard to plug up since childhood. A family…something she had always longed for yet never had…it didn't feel real, it didn't feel like hers, it was only when she felt a soft kiss pressed into the palm of her hand that she felt Regina sitting up and saw the doctor walking over with a wriggling bundle in his arms.

"Here you go Mommies," he smiled at the tears of happiness streaming down both faces as the instinctually leaned forward, eager to see their boy, "I think someone's anxious to meet you" Regina's hands moved up first to take a hold of their newborn son, Emma's arms fitting snugly underneath and taking some of the weight in order to hold their boy at the same time.

Her chin was resting on the brunette's shoulder, cheeks pressed together as they studied his features. It was always hard to tell who babies looked like when first born but as soon as round eyes opened to look up at them both, Emma was in awe staring into orbs just as captivating as the woman leaning against her "Do we have a name yet ladies?" Came the voice of a nurse bringing them out of their fascinated gaze.

Regina looked over at Emma and back at their son before she spoke, "his name is Henry" it was her father's name and the blonde, through Regina's hesitation to suggest something that Emma would never know about her own father, his name, had suggested it. Green eyes showed no hurt, only love as they looked into brown before she turned to face the nurse, her heart only growing with every sound of awe she heard falling from her wife's lips as they cradled their son…this was it, this was her family, her happy ending. "Henry Swan-Mills"


	12. Hangover From Hell

"I swear to all that is good and pure in this world-"

"My mother then" Emma winced at the sharp jab in the arm that comment earned her before laughing heartily at the expression on her wife's face, "sorry babe, too good to pass up"

Regina merely scowled before settling down in her cocoon of pillows once more, her 'safe spot', the only position in which the room didn't spin violently, "If you ever, _ever_ come near me with vodka again I will shove the bottle so far up your-"

"Okaaay, no vodka for Gi, I got it" she smirked as she gave the brunette's bare calf a squeeze, hating the fact that even hungover and a complete mess, the woman was still beautiful. "Can I do anything?"

The sigh given back was deep as she lifted her head once more to send a stubborn glare to the blonde before letting it fall and patting the space on the bed beside her in indication for the woman to lie down.

Emma smiled as she moved as close as possible to Regina without jostling the bed and shaking her unnecessarily, she brought a hand up to move the hair that was covering her wife's face back behind her ears, smiling when she saw the woman's eye scrunched closed. "Have we learnt our lesson now?"

"Don't even begin to -"

"Will this be the last time the big bad Mayor attempts to out drink her Sheriff?"

"I'm not above physical violence Emma Swan-Mills" the blonde only chuckled at this before placing a tender kiss to Regina's throbbing head, "I hate you" the older woman groaned as she leaned closer into Emma's space, dark eyes still closed.

"I love you too Regina"


	13. Heartless

"You're wrong!" the blonde yelled, the sound echoing throughout the foyer, "you do need it…I need it!"

Regina's brow furrowed deeply as she regarded the woman before her, the woman she had come to care far too much about, the woman it hurt too much to want. "This is the only way to stop it, to stop me" her dark eyes bore into Emma's desperately trying to make her understand, "I can feel it Emma…I can feel it and I can't survive it!"

"Yes you can," came the instant and steady reply, the quaver of the brunette's cries only confirmed what the younger already knew, Regina didn't really want to do this but it was the only option she could think of right now. She couldn't fathom the blonde returning her feelings but had she forgotten these past few months so easily? Had she overlooked the change in their relationship? It was far more than friendship, everyone could see…everyone except Regina it seemed.

Dark eyes watched intently as Emma stepped cautiously closer, her fingers instinctually tightened around the muscle in her hand, the glowing heart…her own heart. She let out a small gasp at the suffocating feeling but held her grip, the blonde's hands instantly went up as she stopped moving forward, "please…" she breathed, her own chest heaving as though it was her own heart in Regina's hand, "please Regina…"

Why did she care? With Regina out of the way she was free to raise Henry the way he should have been, by his birth mother, the woman who had given birth to him, broken a curse for him and travelled a realm for him…he didn't deserve the stigma of being the Evil Queen's son. "You're not her anymore," came the blonde's soothing voice and Regina realised that, as she had been lost in thought, she had moved closer, much closer.

Her proximity was suffocating though the fingers reaching for Regina's free hand were somehow pulling the brunette closer, she couldn't allow herself to fall into her anymore, not when it meant something to only one of them. A tear made it's way down the older woman's cheek, it took everything Emma had not to reach out and wipe it away as she had done so many times before when Regina had allowed her walls to fall, when they had remained awake for hours talking and allowing the other in. She had thought the brunette would have detected her growing affections, would have realised that Emma had taken to spending time with her even in Henry's absence…why couldn't she see? Why couldn't she feel what was right in front of her?

"You need to leave" came the low tone from Regina, her fingers tightening once again around her heart, she wasn't afraid of death, only of the silence it brought, the finality and the two she would be leaving behind. As her grip tightened and a groan of pain fell from her lips, she realised that hers wasn't the only one…Emma's face had contorted with it also…"can you…wh-"

"I can feel it Regina…I can feel you" This time when Emma's fingers moved to lace with her own she didn't move her hand away, she couldn't for she was too shocked at what she had just heard. The blonde, seeing the confusion in dark eyes, moved in closer so that Regina's raised hand, holding the glowing heart, was pressed against her chest, beating in time with her own. "I can feel you Regina, I don't know when it happened but…it did. How do you think I knew you were in trouble? Why do you think I came here?"

"I…I-" she was cut off by the hand Emma placed on her cheek.

"It wasn't a conscious decision and probably not the easiest I have ever made but…for some reason, my wasted heart has decided to latch itself onto yours…to give itself to you whether you want it or not…" She leaned into the touch, tears streaming faster down her cheeks as she just stared with parted lips at the woman before her. "I love you Regina…and I think I always have"

The brunette stumbled back then, a choking sound coming from her throat as she gasped for air. Emma had expected this, it had been like a reconstruction of her own reaction when she had spoken with Gold. "You're my soul mate…the other half of me, my true connection."

"S-stop…please, just stop" The blonde moved quickly as she watched the brunette crumpling to the ground, she didn't hold her up but fell with her, a hand pressing the sobbing woman's face into the crook of her neck as she began rocking them soothingly.

"I thought you knew Regina, I thought you could tell…" Emma's own tears were falling now as her fingers stroked through soft dark locks, the simple scent of the woman filling her completely. "It hurt to be around you and not tell you, I couldn't understand why but now I think I do…"

"…you were getting my pain also…" the brunette sniffed, pulling away slowly in order to look at the heart beating brighter within her palm, it had taken Emma's words and latched on to the hope dangling in the air…

She didn't stop the hand that moved to cover the muscle nor did she completely let go, she had been hurt too many times, manipulated through most of her life, how did she know this wasn't a trick either?

"Look at me" came a soft voice to accompany the finger now lifting her chin, her eyes remained down even as her head moved up, "please Regina…just look at me"

"I can't" the words sounded strangled leaving her mouth, the anguish clear as she looked only at the heart in her hands, if it wasn't in her body how was she still able to feel like this? How was she still able to physically ache for the woman before her with her heart gone? It didn't make sense.

"Look at me" and this time she did, her dark eyes trailed up the soft, tear marked skin of the blonde until she was held by piercing green eyes. She couldn't help but gasp at the emotion held within, the love so clearly shining through. That amount of feeling couldn't be faked…could it?

Lean fingers moved forward to brush against the pale cheek as green eyes fluttered closed at the contact, "oh Emma…" the brunette breathed as she found herself moving closer to the woman. The younger woman's eyes flickered open when she felt something brush against her nose, she startled slightly at the proximity of Regina but could do nothing to move away.

Just as Regina was about to close the distance completely, she was stopped by a strange sensation, she felt as though she had just emerged from an ice cold body of water. "Wh-"  
>Looking down she found Emma's arm to have disappeared within her chest from the wrist down. "I couldn't do it without this first…not without your heart…never without your heart"<p>

And finally, after so long simply wanting one another, Emma closed the distance and captured Regina's full lips without her own, reveling the unity of their two hearts beating with nothing but love for one another…


	14. Just Go With It

"Did you know that we were fated to be together?" her words were slightly slurred and her vision glazed at best as she slowly twisted her head to look in the general direction of her drinking partner. Now Regina was not one for touching or being touched by any other than her son and the woman she was so desperate to feel…but alcohol apparently erased that pet peeve. She leaned confidently across the space between them to grasp the arm resting on the counter top, confusion filled his own bleary gaze as she twisted it so that his palm was facing up and his tattoo in her line of sight.

"Is that so?" he mused with a deep chuckle, it truly was an absurd idea, he liked Regina very much but it was completely platonic, he had his sights on another brunette, another who shared his love of the outdoors. "Shame I have one part too many for your liking then eh?"

Her lips parted in shock as she swatted at his arm for his crudeness, "you've been spending far too much time with that pirate dear" she scolded with a raised eyebrow, though her current state of inebriation did not allow for the ferocity she wanted.

Robin simply squeezed her hand in a show of jest before she retracted it and her smile fell once more.

"It would've been easier though…"

It was so quiet, he was sure his drink addled brain had completely made it up but the tears that soon began to fall confirmed that she had spoken. He stood quickly and moved around the booth in order to sit beside her, they had partaken in this discussion many times before, he had firstly assumed that the problem she had was the fact that Emma was of the same gender…that was until she had glared and told him not to be so medieval, things in this world were not as straight-laced (literally) as their own.

"Regina, you need to stop viewing this as preposterous for it is not, it is perfectly possible"

Her head snapped up at this, as it often did when he tried to soothe her, "how is it Robin?! She is the daughter of my sworn enemy, the daughter of the woman who's inability to keep a simple secret cost me the love of my life!"

"But he wasn't though was he" it wasn't a question, it was a statement, a reminder of the very thing she had confessed. Her feelings for Emma went far behind what she felt for Daniel and they were yet to share any physical communication that was not given in anger.

She shook her head lightly against his chest, completely unsure as to when he had pulled her to him but thankful all the same. "She would want you to be happy Robin" she murmured, only sure that he had heard her when a tear fell onto her dark hair.

"As would Daniel love" his reply was shaky at best but she appreciated his words.

Taking in a steadying breath in an attempt to pull herself back together, she moved so that she was sitting once more, grateful that he made no move to return to the other side of the booth again. "So what do we do now?" the emotions that had fallen upon her so suddenly seemed to have allowed some form of sobering meaning her speech was now back to normal, for the most part.

He shook his head lightly as he ran a hand through his hair and down over his beard, a gesture she noticed her seemed to do only when in deep thought. "In all honesty Regina, I don't know…"

As he finished his sentence the bell above the diner door rang as the two women in question entered arm in arm. Emma's hair fell in long waves and reached down to her abdomen, Regina had fantasised far too long about tangling her fingers within the golden curls. She wore her trademark skinny jeans, the usual tank too but with a loose, somewhat transparent cream jumper over the top. She hadn't noticed the pair in the booth yet.

Robin sighed as he looked Ruby over, her dark leggings clung deliciously to her toned legs as did the mostly unbuttoned shirt she wore, she truly was a vision.

"I have an idea," Regina whispered as she leaned closer to him, her hand came to rest on his thigh.

His head shot back around to hers as he took in her proximity, "wh-what the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Just go with it" her eyes held slight desperation as she noticed the blonde's eyes surveying the room before moving over to and staying on them…was that…jealousy? Only one way to find out.

Her hand moved slowly from his thigh and up to stroke through his hair as he seemed to catch on to what was going on, well that was what she assumed as his hand moved to cover her bare knee. As expected she felt no spark of need or desire at the feeling of his skin on hers, not like she did whenever she was simply in the same room as Emma…it seemed fate could be rewritten.

"Is she looking?" he asked as her hand moved to cup his cheek, he believed their show to be believable but if the two weren't looking then their efforts were surely wasted.

Dark eyes flicked momentarily to lock with green before moving back to Robin's, she grinned wildly as though in response to something he had said as she moved her forehead to meet his. It looked truly intimate and she could only hope that Emma or Ruby…or both hopefully, would make a move and stop their charade before they had to go any further.

He took her smile as confirmation as he trailed his fingers up her bare arm and her neck in order to cup her cheeks. He gave one look into her eyes to ensure she was doing the same before he slowly moved in.

The space between them was minute now as their hearts ached within their chests for their love interests to feel at least some kind of need to part them but it never came…and as their lips were practically brushing, the sound of applause came from behind them…from the two women standing at the bar.

"Bravo," came Emma's cheer as Ruby pressed her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, "I knew you were good Regina but that was sheer dedication"

Both sets of hands fell from the others face as the brunette found Emma to be walking towards them, she motioned for Robin to move before looking at a confused Regina, "I don't under-" but before she could finish she was pulled into the blonde's arms, her brain short-circuiting at their close proximity.

Lean fingers weaved their way into dark locks as Emma's lips moved closer to her own, "anyone ever tell you you're quite loud when drunk?" she asked and reveled in the way the brunette instantly flushed with embarrassment.

"Emma I-" but she was silenced once again when pale lips captured her own. The moan that rumbled within her throat was instantaneous, as was the parting of her lips when she felt the blonde's tongue asking for permission. It was long, it was slow, it was everything she had been imagining and more. They only pulled away when the need for air was almost too much.

"So…" Emma panted, the kiss had affected her just as much as it had Regina, "anything else you're loud when doing?" she asked with a smirk as full lips parted once more.  
>Regina couldn't reply, couldn't think and could hardly breathe, was this really happening?<p>

The soft kisses being pressed to her neck were somewhat of a confirmation, as was the tugging on her hand as Emma then proceeded to lead them from the diner, the lacing of their fingers went unnoticed by neither woman.

Just as they reached the door, the bell seemed to bring the brunette back to the present.  
>"Wait, I- Robin…"<p>

But Emma only pulled Regina towards her once more as she whispered, "something tells me that he's okay" she laughed as Regina looked back to find the man in question with a wolf latched onto his face.

"I suppose he is," she chuckled lightly as she took in the pair, her breath caught in her throat and an inexplicable warmth spread through her as she felt lean arms wrap around her waist from behind, a cheek pressed against her own as the blonde snuggled into her.

"And are you?" the question was soft, the tightening of arms around her only strengthening her already set beliefs.

Turning slowly, she found green eyes with her own, the emotion within them clear to any who should happen to look. She leaned in to press a soft lingering kiss to warm lips, "with you near me my dear, always"


	15. Let's Play a Game

"I cannot believe you just did that!"  
>Emma groaned internally as she stepped into the foyer of the mansion, she and Regina had managed, slowly, to form a sort of steady friendship between them now. Sometimes the brunette would extend a dinner invitation to her son's birth mother and Emma would gratefully accept, she would have to be a complete fool to turn down Regina's cooking, the woman was a saint in the kitchen. Many a time, after she had helped clean after their meal and put Henry to bed, the two would talk over a glass…or ten, of wine and simply revel in the enjoyment they seemed to share in the other's company, it was a strange feeling though both welcomed it.<p>

Today however, didn't look to be that kind of a day if Regina's cry of outrage was anything to go by. Henry had long since ceased referring to his adoptive mother as the Evil Queen for she was not that woman and hadn't been for a long time…yet sometimes, lack of tact being genetic apparently, he would make a comment or bad joke that would have Regina retreating behind her walls and hiding the woman both mother and son had come to enjoy seeing,

She stepped quietly throughout the foyer, cursing her heavyset boots as they echoed in the open space. That went unnoticed by the pair however as strange sounds could now be heard as well as her son's giggling…that was odd, hadn't Regina just shouted at him?  
>"Ha!" came the woman in question's shout of apparent triumph, "two can play at that game!"<p>

Now Emma truly was confused as she neared the living room in which she had identified the two people to be. The first thing she noticed was the empty couch, accompanied with an abandoned pair of pumps and drinks glasses upon the table…normally the place was spotless, Regina run a tight ship. Before she could question anymore however, she noticed two pairs of feet in the air, sometimes moving back and forth and sometimes battling one another as laughter rang out.

Smiling herself, she moved around the coffee table and found the pair both lying on the ground next to each other on their stomachs, a Wii steering wheel in their hands and Mario Kart on the television.

Emma was stunned, the usually uptight Mayor was not dressed in one of her killer suits…she was wearing grey sweat pants and a black tank top, her hair, that she was currently growing out, was tied up into a loose ponytail and her feet were bare…had the blonde walked into the twilight zone? Regina knew she was coming, it was her night to have Henry and usually she would appear at the door before Emma even had the chance to get out of her car…what was happening?

"No, no, NO!" came Henry's cry of outrage as Regina managed to move past him, she had chosen to play as Peach…interesting choice, whilst Henry was Mario, no surprise there.  
>Regina's laugh of triumph was soon stopped however when the computer character in front let out a banana peel causing her kart to spin away from the road and allowing Henry to once again slip in front. Her gasp of outrage was hilarious and it took everything Emma had to keep quiet as she watched the pair before her. Both mother and son's shoulders were touching as they battled the game track, legs tangled as they both leaned to the right as if that move alone would aid their turn.<p>

A warmth was quickly spreading through Emma as occasionally one player would nudge the other in an attempt of sabotage. As it came to the home stretch both seemed to jolt forwards in their positions, concentration etched on both faces though she could just make out a sneaky grin spreading across Regina's face as her pointer finger on her right hand arced over to the left…as did Henry's steering wheel.

"What the- HEY!" he cried as he watched his mother crossing the finish line as his car moved into the grass, "you cheated!"

Regina could only laugh into her hand at her son's accusation, "I did not!" she managed to get out.

"I think I'd have to agree with the kid," both startled at the sound of a new voice though couldn't help but smile upon finding the blonde perched on the arm of the couch.

"Ha! See?" he moved onto his knees and towered over Regina who had rolled onto her side in order to face her son, "and you know what happens to cheaters right?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion then as he looked over to Emma and back to her, dark eyes instantly moved to question those of the blonde now giggling.

"Oh man," she wheezed as she looked back at the woman on the ground, "you're in trouble now"

"What? Wh-"

"Emma grab her hands!"

One minute she was looking at the woman on the other side of the room and the next she was being straddled by her, blonde curls falling onto her chest as strong hands grasped her own and pulled her hands above her head. Instantly Henry was on her, his fingers tickling at every spot he knew would work.

Her laughter rang out as she thrashed beneath the pair, "Miss Swa- Emma!" she managed to get out between laughs, "if you do…do no- not get off" a loud laugh as Henry's fingers pressed harder into her sides, "so help me God I will-"

"You'll what Gina?" she asked with a smug grin as she held the woman easily, the nickname had been used on several occasions and both found they quite liked the sound of it. "Cheaters never prosper!"

"She's right!" Henry cried as he moved back to rest on the heels of his feet, "do you surrender?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in amused questioning as he watched his mother's inner battle with her dignity.

She chose no and merely remained stony faced as the blonde and the young boy looked at one another with feigned shock at her defiance, "get the sharpie kid"

Henry let out a laugh at the instant look of horror that crept into dark eyes before she tried to knock Emma from on top of her to no avail, the blonde only lifted the woman's arms and moved them further up and harder into the ground, it wasn't painful, just successfully restraining…the new position now meant that Emma's face was mere inches from Regina's though neither noticed the closeness until Henry had run from the room and the brunette had snapped her head back around to find Emma's eyes boring into her own.

"If he sharpies me, I will destroy you" her voice wasn't as firm as she hoped when she spoke to the woman above her, Emma's scent was filling her completely, she could feel every part of the woman pressing into her and taking her over as her eyes flickered around the blonde's face.

Emma only breathed out her own laugh as she continued to hold Regina down though she hadn't noticed her thumbs stroking small lines across the brunette's wrists. "I'd like to see you try Madame Mayor"

Was she flirting? Regina's heart rate had quickened and she could only hope to whatever higher power existed that Emma couldn't feel it. "You couldn't handle me Miss Swan" she retorted, her whole body on fire now.

"Try me…" Emma breathed as her hand trailed down from the hand that Regina didn't bother trying to move, she stroked down the smoothness that was the brunette's arm, her hand bypassing the woman's armpit and moving over her shoulder and to her neck instead, cupping her jaw only to trace her thumb over a full bottom lip. Her eyes followed the movement as Regina only watched. When green finally flickered back to brown both knew what was coming, it was inevitable, had been from the moment they had met…and now it was finally happening.

Regina could only hold her breath as Emma's face moved closer to her own, her hot breath caressing her skin as dark eyes flickered closed…

Tentatively, a pair of lips replaced the thumb on her own and captured her bottom lip in a soft kiss. Locked in the surprisingly innocent embrace, neither noticed the grinning boy standing in the doorway nor heard the only word possible to describe the situation.

"Finally!"


	16. My Saviour

I always knew I wasn't meant for long on this earth, I am a mere pawn, a game piece created to enable those with a greater destiny the chance to get ahead but had I known that my own fate would play such a cruel trick, I would have sacrificed myself in battle long ago. Died in the glory of defeat, basked in the bloody gore of it all as I took my final breaths knowing I had at least tried to live, tried to break out of the confines of being a simple tool rather than the kind of person I wanted to be.

The kind who awoke early in the mornings in order to simply watch over her loved ones as they slept, the kind to be fixing breakfast in the kitchen, using the aroma to awaken her true love and their offspring, to giggle as she is pulled into a backwards embrace, to revel in the loving kiss placed to her temple as a simple gesture of thanks for simply being her…that was supposed to be my life, my happy ending.

The simplicity of such a dream felt surreal in comparison to the life I had lived. The faces of my innocent children replaced with those that my guards had massacred in my thirst for revenge because the one I sought out was the one who had taken that very dream away from me with a simple uttering of words to the one person supposed to love me but never had the heart to…

It seemed only fit that it be Snow's own offspring, born from the true love she had still managed to find even in hiding, be the one to end me…to finish off the job by slowly killing me with love because, foolishly, she had allowed her heart to latch onto mine and I couldn't have that…to love her, it was wrong, a mockery to the love taken from me so long ago.  
>I shouldn't love her but I did and that fact alone pained me more than any other for I knew, I had felt it every time I would lay awake at night, suffocating in her embrace, that I loved her far more than I had ever loved him.<p>

And so, it was with a heavy heart that I left her warmth that night, it was with a trembling hand that I wrote the note I left on her bedside table and it was with a wracking sob that I looked upon her form for the last time, moonlight highlighting the soft skin I had peppered with kisses and only the most gentle of touches hours earlier…in some way I wanted her to wake up, to open those bright eyes and reassure me that I could do this, that I could let her love me as she had done so many times before…but she couldn't, a slow-building sedation spell had made sure of that.

And now here I stand, on the edge of both insanity and life as I look down into the pitiful reflection looking back up at me from the murky depths below. I wasn't afraid of death, I had faced it many a time before, I had always been ready for it…because I'd never had anything to live for, anything to lose when I finally fell but now? Well now I did…I had a son, he barely acknowledged me as his mother anymore but he was mine both in legality and in my heart.

…and I had her…and I loved her…I love her…

I love her for the simple fact of who she is, her need, annoyingly genetic, to see good in all who surround her but, thanks to her history in this world, the ability to understand that sometimes believing in good just isn't enough to see it.

I love her for the way she loves our son, the awkwardness of their embraces as both still work at building upon a mother/son bond that lingers so close to the surface, just out of reach but getting closer with every smile, every kiss she places to his forehead, every time he slips and calls her 'Mom' as opposed to Emma…and it doesn't hurt anymore, it doesn't sting like it used to because I see the way it lightens her, the way the green of her eyes intensifies with a film of tears as she hears the term she had never thought possible.  
>And I love her for the challenge, for the way she is able to surprise me in every aspect of life. She doesn't listen to me, doesn't do as I say and for that I am glad, for her inability to take things lying down, I am happy…only right now, as I watch her running towards me, the remnants of the spell causing her movements to appear heavy and sluggish but as always, she fights through it. Determination in her eyes as she comes closer, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me away from the waters edge as my tears instantly spill forth from my heavy eyes. "I couldn't do it…" I whisper, the breath like gas choking me as I try to inhale, her hand rubbing circles on my back in order to aid my attempts somehow. "I couldn't leave you…"<p>

And she simply nods for she understands, she understands more than me that I have fallen into a place neither of us had seen coming. It is only her knowledge of such things as mental illnesses, terms such as depression, that allows her to see past the darkness of my soul to the lightness within, always fighting to get out but unable to.  
>The weight of my past had never been considered, the sheer horrors of my childhood unbeknownst to any but myself and the woman who had inflicted such terrors upon me…and now Emma…my beautiful Emma, my true love, my soul mate and ultimately, as she was to so many others…my saviour<p> 


	17. Right Here With You

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it."

"…did you seriously just quote Rafiki?" the patented Mills eyebrow was raised in question as Henry stifled his laughter from the other end of the sofa.

Emma merely shrugged as she looked down at the woman resting her head against her chest, "it's a legitimate piece of advice, just be thankful I didn't start singing the Circle of Life"

"Oh believe me dear," Regina chuckled, her finger tracing lazy circles on the bicep it lay upon, "after hearing your singing ability, I most certainly am" she laughed once more at the playful smack delivered to her shoulder in response though she couldn't help the soft smile that always adorned her face when a kiss was placed upon her dark hair.

"I'm serious though," Emma continued softly, their son's attention back on the movie they were currently watching, "don't let yourself get caught up in your past anymore, stay with me, with us, right here in this moment okay?"

Regina closed her eyes for a moment allowing the blonde's words to sink in properly, she had a tendency to fall into her own guilt, to let it take over and cause her to doubt their relationship but Emma had stayed through everything. She had remained even when her parents had reacted badly to the news, she had fought in Regina's corner when practically everyone had questioned her motivations, had accused her of working spells to entrap their saviour, Emma had taken Regina's side as she had always promised she would…

The warmth surrounding her was something the brunette thought she had lost so long ago, the lingering kisses they shared simply because neither really wanted to pull away even for a second for fear of missing one another. The spark of electricity that still shot through both at a simple touch and the whispers of love that filled the air of their bedroom before sleep overtook them. This was what Regina had craved all of her life and had almost been given at a young age…

Sitting up slowly, Emma's hold loosening in order to allow the movement, the blonde smiled instantly upon seeing Regina's face nearing her own. Just before their lips met, Regina let out a small whisper "there's nowhere else I would rather be"

Before they could become completely lost in their kiss as they usually did, a whine of 'gross!' from beside them garnered a chuckle from both as Regina settled back into Emma's embrace. No more drifting off into her past, no more regrets because every choice she had ever made had led her to this moment and what she had said was true, there was nowhere else in time or any world that she would rather be.


	18. Scratch

She was pacing as she awaited the arrival of the blonde, her heart was going a mile a minute as a hand rested on her chest. She hadn't slept at all last night and only hoped that the woman had deciphered the urgency of her tone. It was early, not to Regina but certainly to Emma and with their relationship still as strained as ever, although slightly less after the events in Neverland, she worried that the woman wouldn't show and if she didn't…well then the brunette was most certainly going to wear a hole into her floor and most definitely lose what little of her sanity she had left.

Her life had never been perfect; moments of solace and normalcy were few and far between in the past but now? Well now things were finally falling into place, Henry was home, he would spend alternate weekends at both the mansion and Emma's apartment that she had bought soon after they had returned home. She claimed to needing more space but all could see the truth, Snow's confession in the echo caves and her subsequent decision to remain anywhere that Charming was, regardless of her daughter's whereabouts, had simply managed to help resurface old wounds of abandonment that scarred the blonde's soul.

Regina had stepped down as Mayor, she no longer needed nor wanted the control, and she was content to spend her days in her garden tending to her various plants and her beloved apple tree. Her house had always been spotless and decadent but now, after all that had happened, she felt compelled to make it into what it should have been from the start…a home.

Photographs that she had taken, beginning from the first week that Henry was with her up until just before the curse broke, adorned the walls and many of the surfaces dotted throughout the mansion. The frames were sleek silver; she could be homely and still retain elegance. Her relationship with her son was certainly stronger now though still slightly tentative. It was as if they were strangers now, both trying to understand more about the other though never wanting to push too much.

Neverland and his mother's tolerance of those she hated most only taught Henry how much she truly loved him, how much she had actually changed…and the whole giving away of his heart, dying for around an hour and then having it thrust back into his chest by the same woman who had raised him for ten years yet who he had practically disowned in favour of his birth mother really put things into perspective for him.

All had been worried about his state of mind, about how he was going to cope once everything that had happened recently actually caught up with the young boy. Everyone knew to watch out for signs of stress or possible depression but none ever came, all was fine, he was coping well it seemed…until now.

She drained the remaining red wine from her glass; the screen of her phone had just faded dark after receiving a confirmation text from Emma regarding their weekly lunch tomorrow. Regina was going to cook a roast, it had been almost 3 months since their return and finally things were calming down, things were settling.

Things had been confusing for both women, they seemed to find ways and things to talk about that could wait for the next time they ran into one another…yet they couldn't help the small texts and phone calls that were exchanged, usually at night, neither spoke about it with one another but in the silence of the evening it was hard not to wonder what exactly their relationship was at this point…were they friends? Acquaintances? Or…something more?

Regina sometimes found herself creating arguments simply to lessen the distance between their heated bodies, the fight to stop from reaching out and pulling the blonde in for a much needed kiss was exhilarating, she almost always had to sit down for a while after to gather her fought and calm the adrenaline racing through her veins. Emma seemed to enjoy the exchanges too if the blush adorning pale cheeks was anything to go by, she would always make awkward excuses and leave but neither would go to bed angry with one another, the disagreement would be resolved through either text or a phone call leaving both women smiling before they drifted off into dreams of one another.

Tonight was no different…well, except for the fact that the women hadn't fought, they had merely spoken through text about their separate days, affairs of the town and their coming shared dinner with Henry the following day. Now, after finishing her wine, Regina was ready to close her eyes and see nothing but golden curls unashamedly for at least 8 hours.

She smiled at the feeling of the thick carpet beneath her bare feet, it truly was the first time in decades that she felt content…there seemed to be no oncoming threat of violence or death to her family, the town had fallen back into order and her son was here. She couldn't help but poke her head in through the slightly open door to take sight of the boy she had given her heart the first time she had seen him.

She chuckled softly as she made out his figure in the dark; he was laying on his front, the covers kicked down to his waist showing his bare back due to his risen pyjama top. Walking over she sat down next to him on the bed gently, his nose was scrunched awkwardly due to the way his face was pressed into the pillow, her hand automatically stroked through his unruly hair smoothing it down some.

He had grown so much over the last year, soon he would be taller than her even when wearing heels, she wouldn't be able to envelop him in her arms as she used to. Subconsciously her hand had moved from his head and trailed down between his shoulder blades where she rubbed softly, for a moment she just watched as it moved with the deep breaths he was taking. She revelled in it, for a time she wasn't sure she would ever get this time with him yet now here he was, living, breathing and sleeping back in the home he had once ran from.

Her wistful smile faded as her fingers moved across a rough line on his back, in the darkness it was hard to make out but by the feel of it she could already tell what it was…a scratch mark and a deep one at that. Bringing a dim light to her fingertips she illuminated the expanse of his back, gasping audibly at the many lines adorning her son's skin. Where the hell had they all come from? One would have been easy to pass off as an accident at school but there were so many. The deep red of some indicated that they were new whilst others were raised yet faded slightly, how long had this been going on? What was going on?

That was how Emma came to be on her way to the Mills mansion at this moment, her eyes heavy from the sleep she was missing on a day meant for rest, Regina had said that it was important, urgent even but Emma knew how the brunette could over-react to the smallest of things…still, she climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes making sure to at least brush through her hair and look presentable as she made her way over in the bug.

If she were honest she would most likely jump off the toll bridge naked should Regina request it, she didn't know when it had changed but she knew that it was real, she was falling for Regina Mills and she was falling hard.

The white mansion used to ignite a feeling of panic, of annoyance and foreboding within the blonde yet now she felt a strange flurry of excitement and anticipation flooding throughout her body whenever she was close enough. Sometimes she even felt as though she could smell the woman's scent surrounding the area, the essence of the brunette filling her senses as she inhaled deeply.

Emma was glad their son had finally come out of his black and white, right and wrong, linear way of thinking and in turn let Regina into his life once more. Through their, now routine, lunches together the blonde couldn't help but notice the spark of life within dark eyes, the gentle smile that would widen with every calling of 'Mom' that was finally aimed at her rather than only Emma. It was truly something to witness and only strengthened the blonde's desire for the woman.

The air was chilled by the early hour as she moved up the path towards the white door of the mansion, it had been a while since she had actually been inside of the house and she couldn't help the anticipation building with every step.

The door flew open before she could even think about knocking, clearly Regina had been waiting for her and if not for the expression of sheer concern and fear in brown eyes Emma would have stopped to drink in the moment but she couldn't. Her stomach dropped as tears began staining tanned skin as the brunette came barrelling towards her, for a moment the blonde thought that she would be pulled into a desperate hug but the woman stopped short of doing so, seemingly confused at her own actions as the two stood and stared at one another.

"Regina, what is it?" Emma asked as she watched the older woman's features contort with far too many emotions to count, "what's going on?"

Full lips parted for a few seconds and no air was taken in or released, she had never seen the brunette in such a way and it frightened her slightly. Moving forward slowly, so as not to startle to woman, she held her hands out until they gingerly made contact with Regina's arms, "hey" she soothed as her thumbs rubbed lines up and down a deep purple blouse, "just breathe okay? Can you do that for me?"

The world seemed to begin to return to Regina as she let out a shaky exhale, she had realized what she was about to do, what she so desperately wanted to do, even now. Upon opening the door and seeing that Emma had in fact come here, she had wanted to throw herself into muscular arms, to cry and be soothed by the blonde until they could decipher what was happening with their son. The feeling of Emma's hands on her, even over clothing, was almost suffocating yet comforting at the same time. "I…I'm sorry it's just I…" a choked sob escaped then as she dropped her gaze from sheer embarrassment. "It's Henry…"

Emma's head tilted at that, one to catch dark eyes again and two in complete confusion, automatically she concluded that he had possibly reverted into his old ways and shouted something at Regina in the heat of an argument but that didn't seem to be the problem here, not with the panic swirling through deep brown eyes. "What's happened?"

How could she begin to explain it? She didn't even know what it was herself, was her son being bullied? Was he, god forbid, doing it to himself? "I…I found something last night…"

"What?" the blonde's head tilted forward as she tried to read Regina's expression, "Regina, you're starting to scare me…"

"Scratches…all over his back…old and new" she was crying heavily now as she finally did fall into Emma's arms, she was caught easily and held against the woman but her worry over what was happening to her son was far too great to take complete advantage of the feeling. What did surprise her however was the soft sigh of relief that seemed to eminate from the woman and if she wasn't mistaken…Emma was laughing softly. "You think this is funny?!" she roared, ripping herself from the surprised woman's grasp, "you think our son coming home covered in scratches from god knows where, caused by god knows who is funny?!"

"No!" Emma instantly shouted but with no venom, she was so dense sometimes, how could she think reacting in such a way would help alleviate Regina's fears. "No, it's just…I know where they're from and how he got them…you don't need to worry" her hands were back on the woman, the air seemingly able to flow in and out of her lungs easier once more.

"What do you mean you know?" the tone was sharp but she didn't pull away, she couldn't pull away.

The blonde sighed deeply, using the need for an inhale as an excuse to breathe in the scent of Regina first-hand; the brunette couldn't help the small smile as she realized the action. "I think you need to ask him…"

Her tone indicated something more than unwillingness to breach their son's trust and so Regina pulled back to read her features, it was clear quickly, from the direction of Emma's gaze, that her panicked shouting had awoken Henry.

"Mom?" he was still rubbing his sleepy eyes as he stepped into the doorway, he didn't notice the closeness of his mothers, he only noticed the redness of Regina's eyes and the tear tracks marking her usually perfectly made-up face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath in preparation; it was clear from Emma's reaction that the source of her son's scratches was not bad…though she couldn't help but being confused at that. Slowly she moved forward until she was in front of Henry on the porch step. "Henry, honey…" she began, her hand automatically moving to stroke back the hair from his eyes, he didn't flinch nor move to stop the action, he simply looked at her, worry and concern etched within his eyes, "I need you to tell me why you have scratch marks all over your back"

Instantly he looked over her shoulder to his other mother with a look of amused disappointment, "you told her?"

Emma's hands went up in a sign of surrender, "nope, she saw them herself, I haven't said a word"

He narrowed his eyes once before looking back to a completely confused Regina who had been looking from one to the other throughout the exchange, "guess the cat's outta the bag huh?" he looked so innocently sheepish that the brunette couldn't help but give a warm smile down at him.

"I suppose it is, do I get to know why your back looks as though it has been used as a cat's scratching post?" she looked pointedly at him now, concern still evident but a slight look of hurt in her eyes at being left out of the secret. She knew that Emma and Henry had some sort of natural connection, a camaraderie that she had never managed to achieve with her son but that was just how they were. He went to Emma for laughs and fun, he went to Regina for cuddles and love.

"I can't tell you…" her brow furrowed in response, she opened her mouth to speak before her cut her off with a raise of his hand, something he had clearly gotten from her, "but I can show you"

An hour later all three were seated in the bug, much to Regina's dismay, and on their way to the forest if the brunette's sense of direction was still intact. "Henry?" she rotated in her seat in order to look at her son in the backseat of the car, "why are we going to the forest?"

"Mom," he replied, "tell me about your favourite memory of Grandpa" he smiled at her look of confusion, Emma had a frown of her own, at first she had taken him to mean David but she highly doubted Regina's favourite memory would consist of anything more than maiming him. It was only when she caught the brunette's warm smile that she realized her meant her father, a man Emma knew Henry was named after but knew nothing about.

"I've told you that story a million times honey" she began.

"So tell it a million and one," he grinned back cheekily as she pursed her lips in feigned annoyance.

She shot one look to the blonde pretending not to listen before beginning, her mind taking her back to the summer of her 10th year.  
>_<p>

"Papa?" the tiny brunette called as she bounced across the field of yellowing corn, the sun was warm as it shone and caressed her skin. She cast a nervous glance to her dress, it hadn't rained for months yet she was still worried about marking it in any way, Cora would gladly use the excuse for a magically induced punishment that Regina wasn't sure she could stand again.

She was about to turn back and avoid the possibility of her mother's wrath when she heard her father calling from a clearing of trees in the forest, "Regina my love, come on over here"

The little brunette was hesitant but knew that her father would never put her in danger of getting hurt, even if he couldn't find it in him to stop Cora's unrelenting control over his daughter. She giggled when, upon reaching him, he scooped her up into his arms and placed her on his shoulders. Her little hands moved to clutch to what hair remained on his head, he had started losing it slowly the year before so now there wasn't too much on top for her to gasp onto. He laughed at her wandering hands before moving through the trees. "Where are we going Daddy?"

"Somewhere magical my darling, somewhere for you…"

They walked for a while until Henry chuckled gently at the audible gasp from the child on his shoulders, there before them, in a small clearing almost invisible to anyone not consciously looking for it, was a quaint wooden house like structure. It was painted an eggshell white with glass windows and a heart shaped hole above the door, it wasn't anything special but it was his gift to her.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked, her deep brown eyes not faltering in her study of the place.

"It's yours my darling," he replied setting her down upon the ground, "it is your special place, somewhere you can come to feel safe and loved and to be yourself…"

And she had, for many years the wooden house had remained…one such year she had brought Daniel to her safe haven. It had been the place in which they had first made love, the place in which she shared many special moments with him that would always remain within her mind yet it also should have been the first sign that something was wrong but she didn't see it…she couldn't see it when, for 8 years her safe haven had remained a secret only known by those she trusted, her father and Daniel.

One morning, she had agreed to meet her love at the place they now labelled their home, a fantasy and hopefully an insight to how their future could be with one another…but that was never to be…she should have realized it and they should have run at that very moment.

She could smell it as she walked through the forest, the closer she got the stronger the smell…burning wood.

"No…" she breathed as she quickened her pace, Daniel's horse could be heard grazing nearby, he was here.

She broke into a run as the clearing came into view and with it the sight of a billowing cloud of black smoke. "No!" her scream was agonising as strong arms caught around her waist and moved down to the ground with her as her legs weakened beneath her. "No…"

And that had been it, with every inch of wood that blackened and burned into nothing but ash, her future was set. She hadn't realized at the time but this had been the last place she had ever and would ever feel safe again…

She had stopped talking at the revealing of her father's surprise but the look in her eyes told Emma all that she needed to know, this particular story, like many involving the beautiful brunette, did not have a happy ending. Henry was quietly smiling in anticipation as he watched the world go by from his window whilst Regina jumped at the sudden feeling of the blonde's hand covering her own and giving a light squeeze. Warmth flooded her being at the gesture and before she knew what she was doing, she had turned her hand palm up and allowed their fingers to interlace together, both looking anywhere but at each other and both sporting similarly wide smiles.

"We're here" Emma called softly as she pulled to a stop at the beginning of the trees, "well, in terms of driving we're here, now we walk" her eyes were bright as she looked to her son bouncing with excitement in the back seat. He was up and out of the car before she could even finish her sentence; Regina simply looked confused until a warm hand came to rest on her thigh. Her eyes met warm green and instantly her heart rate picked up, "trust us" the blonde whispered and gave a playful wink that the brunette could only try to suppress a smile at.

They walked side by side, Henry having to stop himself from running off but bounding off ahead of his mother's, looking back every now and again to tell them to hurry themselves up. Neither were wanting the walk to end however, the first touch of their hands made the two blush and move away slightly…only to find themselves back in the same position with the brushing of skin more frequent until Emma's pinkie finger caught Regina's to keep the contact both wanted so much yet had been so hesitant to initiate but now that they had, neither could deny the certain rightness of it.

Up ahead Henry came to an abrupt stop as a wide grin spread across his features, Regina's view was obstructed by a set of trees but she could tell there was a break right where her son stood. Her heart was thumping as she moved closer towards him, what the hell was going on? It wasn't hard to guess that whatever he had been doing here, the trees were the cause of the scratches and whilst that was a relief, there was still the fact that Henry had been coming into the woods either alone or with his adoptive mother…she hoped for her son's sake and the blonde beside her that it was the latter of the two situations.

Emma's little finger seemed to tighten slightly around her own in anticipation causing Regina to glance to her left at the woman with curiosity, the blonde merely shook her head and indicated towards an eager Henry who was now facing them but looking only at his brunette mother.

"Okay so…it's not finished yet but I know how worried you are about the scratches; they're nothing by the way. I know if I didn't show you now that you'd just follow me and find out anyway so…here we go…" her eyes instantly fell to the place he was pointing to as he stepped aside in order for her to see.

Just as she had all those years ago, she gasped loudly. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as her hand moved to her chest when she took in what was in front of her.

"It's not exactly like you said it was but…it's a little like it I think" he was watching her carefully, trying to decipher her expression but garnering nothing from it. "Is it okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh Henry," she choked unable to tear her eyes away, "It's beautiful…it's…oh there aren't any words but…why?"

He shrugged forgetting that she couldn't see and so spoke instead, Emma's encouraging look egging him on. He wasn't one for feelings but this clearly meant a lot to Regina and for that he was happy, that had been the main goal in all of this.

"I just thought you could use somewhere safe…somewhere that was your own to come to when you get sad sometimes, like I did with my castle, that was my place and now this is yours"

Her throat tightened with emotion as she moved forward, her hand sliding up the wooden banister adorning the stairs leading up to the makeshift porch of the little house. It was painted a cream colour, not too different from the one in her childhood and there was a jagged heart carved above the door again, clearly Henry had done this part himself…looking at the unfinished and endearingly amateur creation it seemed as though her son had done most of this himself…it was beautiful and it was hers.

"You can share too you know…" he began sheepishly, Emma had shared in the safety of his castle and he couldn't help but want somewhere with his other mother.

She chuckled at the statement and could only smile when she looked through the small window and spotted the picture of the two of them taken only months before the breaking of the curse. It was one of her favourites and nailed just beneath was the handprint he had made in school, the 'for mommy' shining with the light of the sun highlighting it.

"Of course my little prince," she laughed as he grimaced at the name but still held a certain fondness in his eyes as a result of the term, he moved towards her when she held out an arm and allowed her to pull him into a hug. "Did you do all this by yourself?" she queried and felt him nod vigorously before stiffening at the sound of a pointed cough behind them.

"Mom helped too…" Regina only laughed before turning to look at the blonde. She gasped at the sight of the sun's rays dancing through golden curls, pale skin glowing in the light whilst green eyes bore straight into her…beautiful.

Henry had noticed the looks, had noticed the change within his two mothers and was both grossed out and excited by the revelation. "Uh…I think I gotta go do something out back…" he mumbled as he extracted himself from his mother's grasp, not that she really noticed.

She didn't speak or move until Henry was out of earshot, she couldn't, she was too caught up in the green eyes of the woman moving towards her slowly. "You…you helped with all of this?" she breathed as she moved towards the steps of her makeshift house as Emma began her ascent.

She shrugged sheepishly as she rested her foot on the last step with Regina standing directly before her, pale fingers slid along the banister to touch the fingertips of a slender hand. "I just did the heavy lifting really…"

"Thank you" it came out without sarcasm or bite, it almost took Emma's breath away with its sincerity. Regina moved back slowly as the blonde ascended the final step meaning that they now stood toe to toe, the space between them almost inexistent.

"No problem," Emma's warm breath caressed tanned skin as both sets of eyes fell to rest upon parted lips, "I'm glad you like it…"

Regina nodded, her gaze unfaltering as their lips were now mere millimetres apart, "I do…"

"I'm glad…"

"You said that…"

"I-" she was cut off by a pair of full lips pressing softly to her own, the pressure was exquisite and Regina couldn't help the deep moan that resonated from within her upon feeling Emma's tongue moving into her open mouth to stroke her own. The kiss wasn't perfect, they were simply exploring what worked and what didn't, memorizing the feel of finally being in one another's arms…no it wasn't perfect, it was right.

The sound of a loud thud and a small cry of pain had both women pulling back slightly to look at one another, they laughed softly at the completely surreal situation they were in. Emma's hand moved up to brush a lock of dark hair from Regina's face before moving down to interlace their fingers together as she leaned forward to give a tender kiss which the brunette reciprocated immediately.

Their foreheads rested together upon pulling apart, both a little breathless before the blonde laughed softly "come on, let's go get you all scratched up"


	19. Somewhere Only We Know

"Why here?" the husky tones dance across the small space between them.

"Why not?" is the only reply before the blonde lets out a cross between a laugh and a squeal of excitement that reminds Regina so much of when Henry was a child discovering a new place for him to hide in the mansion whilst his mother feigned confusion at the clear sight of his feet poking out from the bottom of her drapes or behind a slim lamp.

The splash of water close by was enough to pull her from her memories…they were Emma's now and she had given up her claim to them some time ago. She shouldn't be here, she knew she shouldn't but it couldn't be helped…it wasn't a choice so much as it just was.

The first time the brunette had allowed herself to sleep only to fall into a dark abyss as she was pulled towards some sort of light, she thought they had gotten to her in her sleep, that they had finally realised they couldn't live with knowing that this was all her fault and so had snapped and relented in smothering her in her sleep…seeing Emma was therefore even more of a shock.

The blonde didn't know who she was, couldn't know who she truly was but every now and again she would fill her dreams. They were strange, they felt real, the places they went were like the illustrations she used to find in the foster families stash of children's books. They were made on pure imagination yet she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of familiarity with the places. Things seemed to be where she remembered them..but that was preposterous, she could have 'remembered' them, she'd just imagined them…

She could smell it as well, the dusky night air, the damp wood that lay close to the lake she often frequented, it's waters reflecting an odd sort of dancing light that came from nowhere and everywhere…she could smell her. Always.

She could almost taste the vanilla and apples hanging from the essence of the woman, could always feel her dark eyes tracking everyone of her movements with a strange sort of awe and wonderment running through her. It was strange yet completely welcomed by the blonde for she held the same fascination with the mystery brunette. "Who are you?"

Regina's lips turned up in recognition of the question, the same one that made its way into every unconscious meeting of theirs, the same one she would never answer and Emma knew this yet she couldn't help but ask. "It is of no great importance" came the usual reply.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong" Regina laughed softly as blonde hair shone a dark gold upon spreading behind the now floating woman in the lake. The brunette couldn't help but lower herself onto the bank, allowing her bare feet and calves to slip into the cool, tranquil liquid. "It is of great importance to some"

Dark eyebrows rose in question and, as always, Emma couldn't shake the sense of deja vu that the expression never failed to evoke within her.

"It is of great importance to me."


	20. Spilt Milkshake

"I was just showing her my tattoo babe," she reached for her girlfriend's hands but the brunette snatched them away from the table before she had the chance, her eyes staring intently at them as she chewed at her lip.

The few moments of silence that followed were tense, she could see Regina's eyes softening with every beat and smiled when she finally looked up with an apology ready on her lips…until the waitress came back, her top pulled even lower than before as she pivoted her chest in Emma's direction non so subtly.

The brunette's scowl returned as she watched Ruby's half ass attempt at wiping an invisible mark from the table, Emma's eyes locked straight onto her girlfriend's. She could see the heat rising behind dark eyes, could almost feel the fury building within her as the charade continued. It would only be a matter of minutes until…

"I think you got it"

The movement in front of the blonde stopped as the waitress turned as if only just realizing Regina was there at all, "I'm sorry?"

"I said" here was the Latina temper that Emma loved yet avoided at all costs, "I think you are done here."

Ruby stayed for a few more moments staring the smaller brunette down as Regina rose slowly from her seat, arms folded across her chest. Emma closed her eyes and prayed that the young waitress was smarter than she looked…apparently, and mercifully, she was for seconds later she had sauntered off, her shoes hitting the floor harshly as she stomped away.

"Regina…"

"Don't" she snapped back without looking at the smirking blonde.

"I was just-"

"You were just what?" then she did look and Emma could see much more than simple jealousy swimming within the eyes she adored, she could see hurt, fear and something she thought a girl with looks like hers should never see, insecurity. "You think I don't see the way people look at me when I'm with you? You think I don't know that they're wondering why you're with a stuck up bitch like me at all? Hmm?" she pushed out, Emma staying quiet and allowing her, "because news flash, I do. I know they think I'm not good enough for you and you know what? I agree with them! But that piece of trash, that tramp laying herself out on the table for you like some piece of meat certainly isn't either and I will be damned if I lost you to someone like her because you are far better than that Emma Swan" she was practically panting by the time she stopped speaking, her eyes shining with tears.

Emma watched her for a moment longer before moving to the other side of the booth in order to slide in beside her, she placed her hands on either side of the brunette's face in an attempt to get her to look up. "Look at me," she didn't budge, "Regina, look at me."

The firm tone seemed to do the trick as the older girl, reluctantly, peered up through slightly red eyes at the blonde before her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned but continued without giving her girlfriend a chance to answer, "If you actually believe what you just said then you are not the intelligent, funny, sexy, confident, beautiful girl I fell in love with"

Regina gasped at this, they had never said such a thing to one another…they had been dating since Emma had arrived at the school two years ago but they had never said it…notions of puppy love holding them back but now…"you…you love me?"

Emma's response was not verbal but the tongue that slipped past surprised lips and caressed the brunette's own tongue so lovingly and tenderly spoke volumes. As she allowed herself to become lost in the feel of the girl before her, she also allowed herself to let go of the insecurities, if only for now.

They broke apart with beaming smiles as their chocolate shakes were thrown down onto the table with much more force than necessary though neither cared for neither looked away from the other. Brown eyes now shining with the emotion clearly mirrored in green…


	21. The Specialist

"What the hell happened?!" she heard from outside of the room and couldn't help but chuckle at the ferocity of her wife's cries, an angry Emma was formidable enough but an angry and protective Emma was someone not to be messed with. It was no one's fault, that much had been explained to her, but still she knew the blonde would need someone to blame, it was part of her way of dealing with traumatic situations.

It wasn't long after Emma's questions had been answered, most likely by Ruby, that the door to her room opened slowly revealing an extremely concerned looking blonde. "Hey," she called out with a soft smile as her wife walked over to take her hand within her own, a look of worry within her green eyes as she took in the purpling bruise adorning Regina's cheekbone.

"Don't hey me woman," she replied, though her tone was gentle, "what happened?"

The brunette sighed deeply before moving so that Emma could sit beside her on the bed, their fingers interlacing automatically as she leaned her head against the woman's shoulder. "…I fell"

"No, you fainted" came the correction to which Regina closed her eyes, whether she fell or fainted was not important, though she knew this would bring no comfort to Emma.  
>"Okay, I fainted and apparently I hit my head on the counter on the way down…well, my cheek to be more exact" she hissed slightly as a thumb came up to stroke across the tender flesh.<p>

"I'm sorry beautiful" Emma kissed her temple in apology before resting her forehead against her wife's when Regina turned to face her, "I was so worried about you" she breathed.

The brunette angled her face upwards in order to place a kiss to Emma's nose before moving back into her previous position, "I'm okay my love" she felt the small shake her reply received but said no more, she knew how she would have reacted had it been the other way around.

"What have the doctors said? Do they know why you fainted?"

Right on cue, the door opened to reveal both Doctor Whale and a nurse neither woman had seen before. Both were smiling gently as they walked into the room though, in both their experiences that could mean anything.

Regina must have been able to feel the pounding of Emma's heart if the small squeeze of her hand was anything to go by, though it could also have been for her own source of comfort. "Is something wrong Doctor Whale?" Emma's voice was anything but steady as she looked to the man before her, not bothering to move from her position on the hospital bed as she waited for his reply.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to a valued member of our team here" he began, both sets of eyes instantly moved to the woman standing beside him, she was pretty, her light blonde hair curled and her pale blue eyes gentle as she looked over the two women sat close together. "This is Doctor Haddon, she's a specialist here, one of the best we have"

"Wh-what kind of specialist?" Emma spoke once more for Regina seemed to have lost her voice as well as the circulation in her hand as her wife clamped down even harder. "Whale what's wrong with my wife?"

His eyebrows rose at this, though in worry or amusement neither woman could tell, "oh, I wouldn't say anything is wrong with her Emma" he smiled now, confusion flitting across both Regina and Emma's faces at the change, "on the contrary, I would say everything is perfectly fine…more than fine in fact, Doctor Haddon?"

At the sound of her name, the blonde woman stepped closer to the hospital bed in order to speak to the two now studying her. "Ladies…as Doctor Whale explained, I am a specialist and one of the best in the department I manage in the hospital…"

"Which is?" it was Regina who spoke now, the animosity of the Doctor's words was getting to her now, if nothing was wrong then what the hell was it?

A twinkle seemed to enter blue eyes then as she spoke once more, "paediatrics…you're having a baby Regina"


	22. There's Something I Haven't Told You

There comes a time in everyone's life when we have to make a decision, we have to take a chance, a leap of faith and decide who it is that we really want to be.

It can come at the strangest of times, we could be standing in a line in the supermarket when it happens, we could be nearing the cash register, scowls in place, scathing remarks about the need for more cashiers when it hits us…this is our life.

When we return home that night do we want the highlight to be the heated discussion we had with the store manager about previously mentioned cashiers? Will it be the fact that they had finally restocked the low fat yoghurt that we enjoyed so much a couple of months ago? Or will it be the realization that we don't want to be alone anymore?

That we don't want to return home to an empty house, eating low fat yoghurt and going over the argument we had earlier without someone there to laugh at the ridiculousness of the story. To pull us close, rub our aching feet and tell us that tomorrow will be a better day to which we will respond, "I doubt it," but know without a shadow of a doubt that it will be better…simply because we have someone there to share it with.

Well I have that someone…no, could have that someone but I froze. When she stood before me, arms open ready for the oncoming attack or preferred hug, I could do nothing but stare. No expression, no words, nothing. Even when she simply turned and walked away, head hanging low in disappointment, tears streaming down her face and inwardly berating herself for being the idiot that she felt like…I couldn't do anything to stop her because she had just offered me the world.

She had just uttered the words I never thought I would ever hear from anyone, excluding my son, ever again. She had just promised me things that I didn't even know I wanted anymore but desired with a passion beyond anything I had ever wanted…and I wanted it with her.

I had returned home, tail between my legs, feeling like a complete coward when my son had stopped me. He had known of his mother's plan, had known of our shared feelings far longer than we ourselves did and promptly turned me on my heel and sent me, car keys in hand, towards the apartment in which I knew the blonde…_my _blonde, would be sulking like the child I knew and, realized mere seconds ago, that I love so much.

It was like one of those out of body experiences you read about when people die for a small amount of time and come back claiming to have looked down on their own bodies. I watched as I drove across town, watched as I climbed from my car and walked up the narrow stairway to Snow White's apartment, laughed at the tremble of my fist as I raised it to knock on the worn wooden door and suddenly I was back and there she was.

Emma Swan, stood before me, her mouth agape to mirror my expression as she waited, waited for the things I should have said earlier but was too afraid to.

"There's something I haven't told you…" I heard myself croak, my voice hoarse from misuse and filled with the emotions attempting to drown me.

She looked defeated, as if waiting for me to laugh in her face, to berate her for thinking something so ridiculous as me and her being together truly was…because it was ridiculous, it was idiotic, it was terrifying and it was right.

"What now?"

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her how much I loved her and had loved her from the moment I had laid eyes on her just like she had confessed to me…but I couldn't…so instead, I did the only thing I could think to do.

I surged forward and claimed her lips with my own, the heavy set door bounced from my shoulder and rebounded from the wall before coming back to knock into me…but I didn't care. I couldn't care, not when I was stood kissing Emma Swan and she was kissing me back.

Both of my hands were holding her head in place as she pulled me closer with slender arms around my waist. It was like she was claiming my oxygen supply yet filling me with life at the same time as my lips parted in invitation to her tongue. I couldn't stop, I knew we should, we needed to talk but…I couldn't even fathom taking myself any further away from her than what I was, I felt as though I would simply die if I did so, so I stayed there and so did she. We stayed caught up in one another for a long time before the need for air was far greater.

My forehead rested against hers as I closed my eyes and savoured the tingling on my lips that I could still feel, the short hot pants that matched my own and the feeling of her fingers digging into my skin, the need to feel one another was almost too much to bear.

"I…I want you to be my person Emma Swan…my someone that I can't wait to come home to everyday because…because I love you too, far more than I ever thought it was humanly possible to love another person but as much as it terrifies and frightens me…I need you, I want you and I love you…it really is that simple."

Her fingers loosened in pressure slightly as she pulled back to look into my eyes, tears streaming down her beautiful face to match my own. She captured my lips in a tender, lingering kiss as I felt the breathy exhale through her nose on my own skin; it felt good to have her so close.

"I love you Regina and I will always be your person, your someone…as long as you'll agree to be mine" she smiled and I couldn't help but return it before burrowing my face in her neck and breathing her in.


	23. Totally Worth It

She winced at the slamming of the bedroom door but carried on through regardless, Regina internally cursing herself for teaching the blonde particle manipulation whilst on the island, right now she was pretty much regretting any form of interaction she'd had with the woman.

"Just for the record," the younger woman began, slumping down onto the bed in order to be comfortable as she watched the brunette pacing the length of her room furiously, "you're totally over-reacting right now"

This stopped her, brown eyes glinted dangerously in the early evening glow of the room, "excuse me?"

It was a loaded question but Emma was just as stubborn as she, green eyes stared back in open defiance as an eyebrow raised in challenge. "I said, you are totally over-reacting right now. It's a sleepover for gods sake!"

Fear at the notion flashed before across dark eyes but the emotion was gone as quickly as it had come, anger replacing it once more, "I don't care what it is, he's not going."

"Why not?!" the blonde threw her arms up in exasperation, "he's a kid Regina, let him do the things a kid his age is supposed to do!"

"Need I remind you of where he was only a month ago?!"

Emma openly gaped at this, "Oh my God, you…you're totally right…" Regina rolled her eyes at the tone of sarcasm and feigned memory loss, it was mocking and downright degrading, "I completely forgot that about 25 days ago we were trekking through Neverland, fucking Neverland. I completely forgot about you lying dead in my arms for a good 5 minutes before I worked up the courage to kiss you and find out that, oh would you look at that, my Mom's sworn enemy is my true love. I completely forgot that you had to push our son's heart back into his chest to bring him back to life…"

"Emma…I-"

"No Regina! We went through shit, yeah, I'm scared of losing him too but do you know what?" her voice was rebounding through the room now as the brunette felt incredibly small, "we'll lose him if we don't let him make his own decisions, you know what smothering him does…" she saw the flinch of hurt but ignored it as she stepped forwards and clasped lean hands in her own, her eyes focused completely on the teary eyes of the woman before her. "We have to let him choose how he heals and if this helps? If going to a sleepover with friends that we already know and like helps him heal? Then I sure as hell am not going to stop that…are you?"

The inhale she heard was shaky and then caught in the brunette's throat when Emma's thumb moved up to brush the tear away, another replaced it as her head was pulled into the crook of her love's neck. "I just…I…"

The blonde was rubbing soothing circles on her back as she placed light kisses on Regina's neck, "you're scared," she stated simply, "I am too…and it's okay, you know why?" Her only reply was a small shake of a brunette head, the vulnerability making her laugh softly whilst pulling the woman into her more, "because we have a reason to be worried, without a son here, without the love we feel for him and our need to protect him we wouldn't feel like that…I for one wouldn't give that feeling up for anything now would you?"

"No," the response was muffled, cold air hit the tears that had fallen onto her neck as Regina moved back in order to look into her eyes before pressing a light kiss to pink lips.

"Does that mean-"

"Go tell him," Regina sighed softly, confused when Emma did nothing to move from her embrace.

The blonde simple looked over her shoulder and shouted, "go pack your crap kid, your Mom will drop you off"

Regina's face was a picture when she heard a responding 'yessss!' from the other side of the door. "Did I just-"

"Yes Madame Mayor, you just got tag teamed" her grin was unfaltering even as the familiar scowl fell into place. She shivered as Regina inched closer to her face, cheeks brushing as hot air caressed her ear.

"And you, my dear Sheriff," she drawled, initiating intense arousal within the blonde's body, "have just been relegated to the couch…I hope it was worth it dear"

And when the door burst open to reveal their 11 year old son, hair in disarray from throwing on his favorite jacket, one Emma and Regina had both picked out together only 2 weeks prior. His eyes bright with excitement and his rucksack thrown haphazardly over his shoulder as he awaited his mode of transport, Emma could only say one word as she looked over her family.  
>"Totally"<p> 


	24. Wonder

"That looked somewhat necessary" the fairy commented as she sat herself down on the stool beside the blonde at the counter, Emma only sighed in response as she held her freshly poured drink, the now empty glass had been pushed to the side and abandoned…just like her choices in life it seemed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Her first instinct was to say no, it was an automatic response to the question now and that is what stopped her from saying it…since when had she allowed herself to become so shut off from people? True she had never really been the care and share type but slowly she has opened herself up, let her emotions show…with Mary Margaret…but Mary Margaret was gone, now it was Snow, now it was her mother and her mother only seemed to want to couple her off now. It was immensely frustrating.

"Is it your mother?" came Tinkerbell's next question. Emma's head instantly snapped around the find the fairies eyes upon her.

"That obvious?" she asked before bringing her glass up to her lips once more, the warmth of the alcohol was soothing as it slipped down her sore throat. She had resorted to screaming into her pillow whenever Snow would pop up with another scheme to get her and Neal alone together, she truly did not know when to just leave well alone.

Tink only tilted her head in response, a sad smile plastered on her face as she watched Emma slipping in and out of her thoughts. "Since regaining my wings, I regained some of my other…powers shall we say…"

Her tone was clearly alluding to something and Emma willingly took the bait, "such as?" her eyebrows were raised in question as she looked at the woman before her, the smaller blonde's lips turned up in a small smile as she studied Emma's face.

"Such as my abilities to hear wishes, the wishes of those souls crying out for love to be more specific…" she watched the Sheriff's guard go up instantly, reminding her of one desperate soul she had encountered many years ago, the same who was now about to enter the diner, unbeknownst to Emma whose back was to the door, this should be interesting.

"And what does that have to do with me?" the blonde tried, she knew the fairy had heard whom she desired, she wished for her every night, longed for her touch, her smile…everything about her…though she would never willingly admit that out loud for it could never happen…the woman had made it clear she loathed the ground she walked on.

Tink merely shrugged as the bell to the diner rang out signalling someone's entrance.  
>Time seemed to stop as Emma turned her head instinctively, the hairs on the back of her neck rising up as soon as the scent of vanilla and apples wafted through the air, though no other seemed to be affected by it, just her…always her.<p>

She only realized she was staring when the blonde fairy had jumped from her seat and proceeded to join Regina in the booth she had moved to occupy, but not before shooting Emma a knowing look over her shoulder.

The blonde watched the gentle smile that adorned the brunette's features when Tinkerbell slipped into the seat opposite her and began conversing with her.

The bell above the diner door rang out again signalling another arrival…Neal. Instantly Emma turned back to the counter and began praying that he would take the hint and leave her alone for once…but of course not.

"Hey Ems" he greeted, his voice filled with the same warmth she recognised from their days as young lovers, her truly believed that she could just forget about what he did to her and allow him back into her heart…she didn't want him in there, she only wanted another.  
>Remembering that he had greeted her, she looked over her shoulder and shot him a small smile before turning back around, once again he didn't understand her want to be alone.<br>"So your Mom asked me to come over tonight, have a little dinner, a couple beers…I thought maybe we could go out afterwards? I know Ruby's throwing one of her famed parties here tonight…I was thinking we could come together you know? Like…together"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him once more. "We've talked about this" her tone wasn't threatening though there was definitely a warning within it.

"Yeah but your Mom said-"

"I don't care what Snow said!" She snapped, a few patrons turned in shock at her outburst, including a certain brunette, she couldn't care about that now however with white hot frustration coursing throughout her body, "I am so sick of having others make choices for me, I didn't choose to be the saviour, I didn't even choose to come to this town but what I can choose is whether or not I want to get back together with you Neal" she was standing now, the scraping of her stool as she pushed off of it was the only sound in the now silent diner, "and I already made my choice clear in that regard, I don't want you back Neal, I never will so no matter what my- what Snow White tells you, you need to respect my decision and just leave me the hell alone!" and with that she was gone.

It took a few moments but the usual bubbling of idle gossip and the sound of the rumour mill churning could be heard amongst the sounds of cutlery and coffee making.

"Well that was…interesting" Regina commented as blonde curls finally disappeared from sight, she hadn't expected such an outburst from the usually laid back sheriff. "I guess we finally know her choice…" she tapered off then, saddened by the thought of Emma with the one handed scum of man who most certainly did not deserve her.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tink commented as innocently as possible for one in the know, her eyes held Regina's with a certain challenge, the challenge to ask questions, to find out what she so desperately wanted to know yet had too much pride to snoop about. "In fact I don't think either man was ever in the running…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" dark brows furrowed as she watched the smirk growing on her friends face. There was something the fairy knew, something she was hiding and it annoyed Regina greatly, she very rarely had time for those who beat around the bush.

"Just that I doubt any man" her emphasis on the gender term did not go unnoticed as Regina's eyes widened in surprise, "will ever be in possession of our Saviour's heart when it is held by another…"

"A…" She cleared her throat with an awkward cough before proceeding, "a woman?"  
>Just as she had done with Emma, she simply shrugged in response though her eyes remained upon Regina's face. She watched the initial surprise changing into a look of small hope and possibly excitement before the brunette's trusty mask was back in place. It mattered not what she did with the information now for the seed had been planted in both minds, she had no doubt that both women would surely be thinking about the other for the majority of the day now.<p>

The contemplative silence that had fallen upon their booth was broken when Ruby strutted up to them with their usuals in hand, their get togethers had become a weekly thing to which all had become accustomed. After thanking the leggy brunette, Regina looked up to find the woman looking at her expectantly.

"Is there something else Miss Lucas?" she asks with her brows furrowed, since their return from Neverland and Snow's profession of gratitude to Regina for her prominent role in their rescue and escape, her life in the town had become somewhat accepted and even welcomed by the likes of the young woman standing before her.

"You are still coming tonight?" She asked with a hand on her hip and steely determination in her eyes as she studied Regina carefully, Emma had taught her the warning signs in order to identify lies and she had found them to come in handy.

"Have I told you otherwise dear?" Regina replied with brows raised as she held Ruby's gaze steadily.

The waitress' eyes narrowed as she turned to move away with a non-comital hum in response. "If I don't see you here by 9pm Regina Mills, so help me God-"

"-you'll destroy me?" She replied quickly with an amused quirk to her lips and a tilt of her head as she watched the laughter fighting to break out from Ruby's throat.

"And your precious little child too" she replied with an over dramatic cackle as she sauntered away.

Once Regina turned back to Tink the fairy instantly broke into excited chatter about the coming events, when she began talking about dresses however the brunette allowed her mind to drift and found it in the same place it always fell, to thoughts of one Emma Swan and what the new found revelation could mean…

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

"I swear to God, if she tries to set me up with him one more time!" Emma fumed as she watched her mother walk into the diner on the arm of David.

Ruby only sighed as she nudged her miserable friend, the party only beginning but knowing once Emma allowed herself to fall into her angry thoughts it was game over. "Dude, chill, drink, have fun and if it gets too much just come find me okay?" She nudged the blonde again who tried a small smile before throwing back another brandy, "try not to set anyone on fire tonight Em"

"Hey that was one time!" She whined in embarrassment upon remembering the incident, "he was fine anyway"

"Yeah, good job the dude lives on water hey?" Ruby laughed as the image of Hook leaping from his own boat, during his own party, in order to put out the flames that had ruined his ever present leather jacket long before he had even realised what was happening.

"Well it worked didn't it? He's never tried it on since" Emma laughed and waved as Ruby shook her head in amusement and moved to the dance floor where a few had started moving to the upbeat music.

She hadn't spoken to her mother yet for fear of screaming at the woman. Neal's statement earlier about Snow's continued interference, even after Emma had told the woman to stop, only angered the blonde further. As if on cue, the woman appeared.

"Oh Emma," she breathed, a proud smile on her fair face as she looked her daughter up and down, "don't you look beautiful"

The maternal was not something Emma was used to nor comfortable with, she squirmed as Snow's palm came into contact with her cheek, "yeah…thanks." She was wearing the pink dress she had worn over a year ago on the day that had ultimately changed her life for the better…for the most part.

"I'm sure I know someone who will most definitely agree" came her mother's voice once more as she reached out to tap Neal on the shoulder. "Neal, doesn't Emma look just lovely?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

For his part Neal did look genuinely sorry to have been brought into the situation once more and for that Emma could forgive him, he had finally listened to her it seemed. "Uh yeah…you look great Em"

She smiled in appreciation and was glad to see the relief crossing his features at the sight, at least he could see that she was trying.

"Why don't you two go dance?" Snow pressed on, she truly did not know when to stop, it was clear something needed to be done.

"Sorry Neal but I did promise Ruby the first dance" she shrugged as she moved to walk away but was stopped by her mother's hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes were filled with a pointed demand as she spoke once more, "oh I'm sure Ruby won't mind" her subtle, not so subtle, tilt of the head towards Neal caused some sort of red mist to cloud over Emma's vision as she visibly clenched though her mother didn't seem to notice, time to pull out the one thing she had been apprehensive about revealing to the family she had just found, it hadn't gone too well with foster families in the past…  
>"Well my girl doesn't like to share so…"<p>

Confusion crossed Snow's face before realization set in, "your…your girl?"

"Uh huh," Emma smiled as she looked over to the brunette on the dance floor, luck seemed to be on her side as Ruby returned her smile with an even brighter one before beckoning her over to her side. "Oops," she laughed and it was so out of character though her mother was too stunned to notice, "duty calls."

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

The brunette's stomach was fluttering with nervousness, the feeling only increasing with every step closer to the diner. She was running late and was sure Ruby would have a few choice words for her yet she couldn't find it in her to care for the moment.

She had almost turned around and gone home, she would have done had it not been for the blonde fairy now clutching her arm and practically dragging her to the party.

She wasn't sure why she felt so strange, it was only a party full of the same faces she had seen for the last 3 decades…except Emma would be there…and it turns out Emma liked women…could she find it in her to like Regina?

She had scolded herself for thinking such stupid thoughts, of course she couldn't, how could she? Regina had given her nothing but cold stares and barbed comments…simply out of fear. Fear of giving her heart to another to have it broken once more, all that she loved seemed to be taken from her, why would Emma be any different?

These thoughts were pointless anyway, she reminded herself, for Emma could never love someone like her.

That didn't stop the sting however when they entered the diner, the pang that rang through her upon following everyone's gazes and finding the blonde wrapped around Ruby, both grinding to the song playing provocatively as all eyes were on them.

Emma's hands were tangled within brunette locks as Ruby held her lower back firmly, gripping the saviour to her possessively. Both we're smiling at the other as if the world around them didn't exist.

She couldn't stop the tears, didn't even know why they had come in the first place…Emma was never hers, never would be…so why did it feel as though she had lost her?

"Regina, are you okay?" Tink's voice could be heard next to her though it sounded distant, as though she had spoken through a thick glass panel. Watery dark eyes watched as Emma rubbed up closer to her dance floor companion before she spun around to press her backside into the wolf's crotch, hands instantly finding their place on denim clad hips that stopped moving instantly.

Regina held Emma's wide eyed gaze a few moments earlier before backing away from the room and out into the darkness of the night.

"Shit" Ruby had long since let the blonde go after realizing who she was looking at.  
>"Go the fuck after her Em!" She hissed with a strong push to her friend's upper back. This seemed to wake the blonde as she began weaving through the small crowd and towards the door.<p>

She slammed straight into her mother just as she reached the diner door, the smaller woman seemed to be expecting it however. "Snow move, now!" She yelled when her mother made no move.

"I can't let you go after her Emma, I don't even know why you would want to!"  
>The whole room gasped a Snow was flung, like a rag doll, from her place before her daughter across the room. Charming was quick on his feet, predictably, and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.<p>

The blonde only glared before disappearing out of the door but not before shouting for all to hear, "because I fucking love her!"

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Her feet stung as she moved forward, her heels long since discarded after one had broken in her haste to get away. The taste of bile stinging her throat as the images of Emma dancing against Ruby burned behind her eyelids.

Her breathing was laboured as she tried in vain to withhold the tortured sobs attempting to break free. The night air stung as it froze the tear tracks on her face, she hadn't noticed where she had walked to until the smell of salt air filled her nostrils.

She had found herself to be standing on the beach not far from the cannery…the very place she had been tortured to within an inch of her life…the same place she had first realized her true feelings for the blonde. Her dying thoughts had predominantly been of her son before green eyes seemed to glow behind her closed eyelids, blonde curls dancing around strong yet slim shoulders, a crooked smile just for her in the moments she thought to be her last on earth.

"This is my favorite place" she jumped at the sound of the voice from beside her, Emma's voice. She couldn't look at her, couldn't let her see the sheer state she was in. "It's where I come to think sometimes…to get away…to be me" her voice was soft, wistful almost as she looked up at the moon. "I think about you a lot here…"

She couldn't suppress the small whimper that escaped in response, her stomach tight with the force of the sobs wanting to be let out. A trembling hand came to rest over her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"I think about Henry too…but mostly about you Regina" she turned, turned to look at the woman who had once seemed so tall, so powerful and put together…it was strange seeing her like this and it was only now that the blonde realised how small she actually was, she was tiny, like a little broken doll just waiting for someone to look after her, to take care of her, to love her.

"I think about your smile," the memory of it alone brought a soft smile to Emma's face as she moved to stand in front of the brunette, she removed the hand clasped over Regina's mouth and traced the light creases around her lips created by the expression that had once felt so unnatural yet now so familiar to Regina. The older woman gasped at the contact yet never moved to pull away, she seemed to love closer it seemed. "I think about your eyes," she stroked under the eyes that remained closed, "I think they're my favorite because your mask doesn't reach them…you can't hide your soul like you do your emotions…"

Another small sob was released due to the sheer truth of the statement…her eyes had always been her weakness, the way for those who knew to break her down yet Emma seemed only to want to bring her back up.

"No…" Emma breathed then, Regina's eyes opened to find the woman looking down at something else on her, a soft whimper escaped when the blonde's came to rest on her chest, above her heart, "this is my favorite" she rectified whilst catching the brunette's gaze suddenly, "your heart…that's my favorite"

"A dark heart is of no use to anyone" her voice trembled as she spoke, her breathing caught when the blonde moved closer and cupped her cheek.

A sad smile crossed the blonde's features as she studied the woman before her, "it is the one I want," she breathed, "the only heart I have ever wished for…a little too loudly if Tinkerbell is anything to go by" she laughed softly then, at Regina's furrowed brow she continued, "she told me today that she had heard my wish, the one that my soul cries out for night after night…" she moved her hand up to scoop a section of hair behind the brunette's ear and keeping a hold of her, "you Regina"

She could feel the woman beginning to shake her head, could almost see the words of denial moving up to spill from her mouth. "Don't…please just don't"

"Emma I-"

"Look I understand if you don't feel the same way…I…I'll get ove- I'll learn to accept it somehow but please don't say anything…I… I can't hear you say it" she turned then, eyes glistening as she tilted her face up to the sky, breathing felt unnatural to her now, as though she wasn't doing it right somehow.

"I wished for you too…"

Her heart all but stopped…had she heard that right? Was that a trick on the wind or had she actually heard that?

A hand on her forearm had her turning to find the brunette standing before her, tear tracks glistening in the moonlight as watery eyes held her own, "I wished for you too"

There are said to be 7 wonders in this world that all should see but on that night, a night so ordinary to many others, a new wonder had been created, for two souls, one born from light and the other from dark, stood united in their embrace. Two souls fated to become one had finally found the other and as tongues entwined and lips caressed, a shift could be felt throughout the town as the Saviour and The Evil Queen found their love, found their happy ending.


	25. Lucky

"Now you cannot touch anything," Regina's brown eyes were fierce as they pinned her to the spot, she grinned sheepishly and nodded as she took the offered hand of the brunette. She was beyond excited as she followed her down the stairs into her secret hideout, something Emma was extremely jealous of and had demanded one of her own upon hearing about it. Regina had, naturally, declined. The one thing she couldn't decline though, due to finding out exactly where her son got his trademark puppy dog eyes from, was showing Emma around the place and a few things in particular that she had discovered a few hours prior.

_Emma had been left to her own devices in the house for an hour whilst Regina took their son and dropped him off at a sleepover, so as expected, within minutes of the pair waving goodbye, she was bored._

_Her first thought was to simply lounge on the sofa and watch whatever trashy television programme was on that day, it used to be one of her favourite pass-times, now however all she could hear was Regina's voice in her head telling her what a waste of time and energy doing just that was. With a deep sigh she had turned the television off and made her way to Regina's study in order to search for a book to read, a book that didn't make her brain hurt…a book with pictures…_

_Obviously she gave up straight away on finding one in Regina's collection and so moved over to Henry's personal bookcase that she had noticed not long after she had moved in; he had a range of fiction and non-fiction ranging from all ages. Apparently Regina didn't like to throw out any of his stuff; it warmed Emma's heart seeing the reluctance at losing a part of her son's childhood. Former Evil Queen or not, she was an incredible mother._

_Her eye instinctively fell to the storybook that had played such a huge part in all of their lives not so long ago, so many stories within it that Emma had denied and ignored but now that she knew the truth, and that was the whole truth from the people themselves, she was interested to find out how different the accounts told were._

_Settling into the deep cushions of the sofa placed for the use of anyone looking for a comfy read, she flipped open the pages and was immediately faced with a picture of her girlfriend in all her former glory…and my, my that glory was hot._

_How had she not noticed it before? How had she not noticed the clothes, or lack of, that Regina used to wear?! Gone was the thought of reading up on the people she knew, she was surprised she didn't receive a paper cut due to the speed at which she was turning the pages to reveal more and more of the brunette's former mouth-watering outfits._

_"Wow…" Emma breathed as the images filled her mind and sent warmth down to the complete opposite area, "holy shit…"_

_"Is there a reason you're cursing Emma or is it just a knee-jerk reaction to general life now?"_

_"Fuck!" the sudden husky voice that brought her from the depth of her fantasies startled her causing her to clutch at her chest with her hand as though that would stop it from launching into a sudden heart attack. The book, in her surprise, had been knocked to the ground._

_She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at the response she got, "that's what I thought" her eyes then fell to what Emma had been studying so intently now laying open on the floor, her heart practically stopped when she realized what it was. Immediately she began backing out of the room, unable to look at the woman for fear of what she would find there._

_The blonde was up and immediately at her side, "hey," she rubbed her arms over the silk blouse covering Regina's arms, she couldn't help but notice the slight trembling even though the mansion was anything but cold, "I'm not even reading the thing,"_

_Regina's brow furrowed as she looked at the honesty In Emma's eyes, even without the woman's lie detecting skill she could tell the truth of the situation. Nodding slowly and drinking in the warm smile now being directed at her, she had to ask "well…why were you cursing at the thing?"_

_An immediate blush covered the blonde's cheeks and neck, which again did not go unnoticed by a confused Regina. She stopped Emma from dropping her gaze with a slender finger on her chin, "Em?"_

_She was worried by the blonde's reaction, until a shy smirk began spreading across her features at which point the brunette's eyes narrowed._

_Finally Emma looked up and her smirk grew, as did her blush, "do you…uhm…did you…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to ask Regina outright but knowing the woman would force it out of her. "do you still have any of those outfits?"_

_The older woman was quiet for a minute as she just looked at her girlfriend, then over to the book which lay open at the story of how she recruited the Huntsman, the tight burgundy dress had been one of her favourite outfits to wear, her body had been a weapon of seduction and she had used it well. When she looked back to her girlfriend she couldn't help the predatory stare that came over her "Well, now that I think about it…"_

And that is how Emma came to be sitting on one of the comfiest couches, apart from the one in their home, awaiting Regina's return from the walk-in-closet she had installed in here…of course she had.

The colour scheme was much like Regina's office only the decorations, from her castle in the Enchanted Forest Emma suspected, were much grander and more decadent, it was beautiful. Instantly upon arriving, her eyes had fallen to one of the dresses on display, it was magnificent. The high collar made of some sort of metal was encrusted with the most delicate of diamonds and it ran all the way down the front of the dress in a deep V. She recognised this one from one of the stories and upon the look on Regina's face, she knew which one. It had been the dress the Evil Queen had worn to the King's funeral, her grandfather's although she didn't see him as this. To Emma he was simply some character from her mother's distant past, there was no reason for Regina to feel guilty for ridding herself of the man who had caused her so much pain, yet she did.

As soon as she had placated Regina and urged her to see that Emma was not going anywhere, a common fear that the brunette held, they were able to move on. Her mouth had watered instantly upon seeing another outfit on display, one that Regina was busy putting on right now.

She had become entranced by the decorative tree that filled one side of the room; it was beautiful, strong but delicate looking, sinister but stunning, when she heard a throat clearing from behind her. Her breath was stolen as she turned to find an absolute vision standing before her "oh my…" her throat had dried up whilst her mouth had flooded with saliva.

"See something you like dear," Regina drawled, stepping closer to the blonde but staying far enough away so that she could see the full extent of the outfit. She watched as green eyes began raking their way up her body, green eyes starting at her feet first.

Gold studded, knee high black heeled boots hugged toned calves as they rose to reveal tight leather trousers that showed her figure off deliciously, a fitted black lace jacket pulled in a tiny waist, the first button stopping just below a bust held up tantalisingly by an intricately designed black corset. A bulky pendant fell just above the swell of her breasts, hanging around the neck that Emma loved so much, the whole thing topped off with a floor sweeping, red feathered cape. Regina hadn't just put the outfit on; she had given Emma the full experience. Red lips were curled into a dangerous smirk as deep brown eyes were framed with incredibly long, black lashes. Much of her forehead was covered by a lacy, extremely detailed head piece, her dark locks scraped back tight into a ponytail, the length of which fell to her waist and begged to be pulled…and that was just the first outfit.

Emma should have realized, after becoming increasingly aroused by painted images of the Evil Queen, just how much seeing it in person would affect her. Regina had grown bolder with each outfit but still wouldn't let the blonde make contact, not matter how much she pouted or how far she reached out. This was a delicious game to her.

The next dress had Emma practically on her knees; this had been Regina's favourite of all and Emma's too if her reaction is anything to go by. She couldn't take her eyes away from the obvious added extra that came with the dress and it most definitely wasn't the elaborate necklace that matched the design of the low neckline that covered only the minimal amount of her chest but pushed them up and together to create a mouth-watering view for Emma.

The dress itself was a deep red mixed with black and featured high, sharply pointed shoulders, a familiar design in the majority of her outfits. It hugged her entire upper half whilst the skirt of the dress fanned out around her magnificently, concealing the toned legs that the blonde had become so used to. How anyone got anything done back in those times was beyond her and this time she revelled in the fact that Regina came close enough for her to place her hands on the slim waist and pulled her even closer.

She could feel the ripple of the brunette's abdomen muscles as she stroked her fingers across the fabric, it was softer than she had thought but she couldn't take her eyes from the brown looking down upon her, the previous façade of the Evil Queen gone now, the woman looked vulnerable even through Emma's lust filled gaze. "What's wrong baby?" she moved her hands from the slim waist to interlace with Regina's fingers, the huge sleeves tickling her skin slightly.

"I think…I have one more dress I would like to show you…" her voice was soft and small, this was clearly something she had never shown to anyone before and Emma couldn't help her heart from swelling in her chest as she tilted her head up in indication, the brunette quickly caught on and bowed her head to meet Emma's lips in a soft kiss.

"I'd love to see it" she placed one more chaste kiss on full red lips before Regina's thumb moved up to wipe away the smudged lipstick left on her lips, she placed a soft kiss to the appendage, revelling in the brunette's soft smile before she backed away and disappeared back into her closet.

She held her breath as she heard the woman moving behind the wooden doors, there hadn't been a sound as she had put on any of the other outfits and Emma guessed that she most likely used magic to do so. This one, however, she was putting on by hand, it was clearly special to the woman and the blonde couldn't help but feel honoured in this moment.

She couldn't help but gasp softly as the brunette finally emerged, she was stunning…beautiful…even those words didn't do her any justice. Her hair had been let loose from one of the many complicated up-dos she had favoured as the Evil Queen; instead it fell in dark waves over her shoulders and down to her waist. She wore hardly any make-up now, appearing fresh faced, youthful and softer than Emma had ever seen her.

The dress she wore was clearly intended for much more than a ball, it was pure white and fitted around her upper half, although the neckline was low, it revealed only the soft swell of her breasts, much more innocent than any of the dresses she had seen her wearing. The skirt wasn't sculptured; white chiffon fell in layers around her legs and to the floor, a delicate silver bow fell to the right of her slender waist and trailed the length of the skirt. Each layer of material was stitched with lace at the end and only added to the beauty of the dress.

Her steps were hesitant as she tried to gage the blonde's reaction but the woman gave nothing away. When Regina stopped moving towards her completely, unsure of herself, Emma rose from her seat slowly, her eyes never leaving Regina's as she moved forward to stand directly before her.

Instantly her head fell and her hands bunched within the material, "my father gave me this dress when I told him of my engagement to Daniel," she wasn't sure she should be speaking, this could only be hurting her chances of Emma remaining with her but she had never shown this dress to anyone and had already taken the leap. "I loved it instantly and was so excited to wear it…" the blonde knew the story of Regina and her stable boy; it had been something that they had discussed earlier on in their relationship and she had seen the extent at which it had broken Regina, she had vowed never to let the woman feel that way again. "I haven't had the strength to look at it until…well, until now Emma" finally she looked back up.

Emma had been smiling softly all the while, wanting to make the brunette look at her but knowing she had to allow her time to work through what she was feeling, it was how they worked together. Her smile widened as she lifted a hand to wipe a tear from Regina's cheek but left her hand to linger there, revelling in the feeling of the brunette leaning into it. "I feel so privileged that you would share something so…so special to you Regina," the fingers of her other hand interlaced with Regina's fingers as she brought them up to place a kiss on the back of her knuckles, "I can't replace the love you lost and I will never try but I will never feel for anyone what I feel for you," her throat tightened slightly with the emotions running through her but she continued on, "I have felt so lost for so long and I thought I would never find my way back again…but then I found you, I found you and I found myself because you are the part of me that has always been missing and I hope to spend the rest of my life making you feel that way too."

Regina hadn't taken a breath since the blonde had started talking, she couldn't have even if she wanted to. Her chest had tightened with the weight of Emma's words, "how did I get so lucky?" she managed in a whisper as her lover only moved forward to place a tender kiss to her lips.

"It is I who is the lucky one," the blonde replied, her forehead coming to rest on Regina's, "I love you so much Regina Mills." Her eyes closing as she just allowed herself to fall into the moment.

Regina closed her eyes as well, "I love you too Emma Swan…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" and as Emma's finger came to stroke across the ring sitting on the third finger of her left hand, she was able to breathe again for this was real and this was finally happening, this was her happy ending.


	26. Can You Handle Me?

"Please explain to me Miss Swan, why you found it necessary for us to meet here?" Regina asked as she approached the table at which the blonde was nursing a beer.

She sighed deeply but kept her eyes on the pint glass before her, "Because, Madame Mayor, I've had a really shitty day and would appreciate a little escape from reality" her words were heavy and, against her better judgement, Regina gave in a scooted into the booth in the Rabbit Hole. She didn't frequent this place often, mainly because she had no one to come here with and the thought of intoxicated residents becoming brave and taunting the Evil Queen did not seem particularly appealing to her.

"I happen to have a very nice decanter full of cider in my office at home," she stated hopefully but could tell, by Emma's expression, that they weren't going to be leaving. She caught the bartender's eye and indicated her want for a drink, although she didn't come here often, the staff always made sure to know what the Mayor drank and sure enough it wasn't long before their best bottle of red was placed before her with a gleaming crystal wine glass. She nodded her thanks and turned back to the sullen blonde beside her. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Another sigh left the younger woman's lips as she considered Regina's offer, they had grown much closer since they had returned from Neverland, both working harder to create a nice environment for their son to grow up in, especially after all he had been through at the hands of Pan. "Just all this crap with my Mom and Dad…" she began, she didn't like to whine about her life but sometimes she felt like if she didn't get it off her chest then she would explode.

She couldn't speak to Ruby about it, she was Snow's best friend and would try to make her see reason, she didn't want to see reason, she wanted to see what her heart told her to without interference from people who were level-headed, she wanted Regina.

The brunette remained quiet as she sipped her wine and waited for Emma to continue on, she could feel a rant brewing and didn't want to scare the words back into submission. It didn't take long.

"It's selfish; I know it is but…"

"Emma," Regina interrupted this time knowing that the blonde wouldn't fully say what was on her mind if she felt it was going to sound conceited, sometimes it was easier having someone else say it for you. "Feeling upset that they are trying to have another baby is not selfish, it's natural"

Finally forest green eyes flickered up to Regina, it was the first she had seen of the woman in a while and she couldn't help the small smile that rose at the sight of her. Coming back to reality however, her smile faded and she took a long pull from her drink before moving her fingers around the rim as she thought, Regina simply waited.

"It is selfish…I should be able to understand but it's like…I'd never do that to Henry, no matter how much I wanted another baby, I would never ever make him feel like I do now because I know he would." She couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye as she looked down once more, her feelings getting the better of her, "I gave him up willingly and missed so much of his life and I know that he's still only a little boy but even if he weren't, even if he were a grown man I would still never ever try to replace him with another child simply because I chose to give him up"

"Emma, they had no choice" she loathed defending the idiots but throughout Emma's speech she couldn't help the guilt from rising, she had heard little pieces of Emma's childhood whilst in Neverland and each time she had felt the bile of shame rising in her throat but now that the woman was clearly in so much pain, she couldn't let herself become detached from the situation, she had brought them all here, she had caused this.

Emma's eyes snapped up and she caught the emotions in Regina's eyes, instinctively her hand reached out to cover the brunette's that was resting on the table, "no Regina, they did have a choice."

"But-"

"No," she cut her off instantly, her grip tightening on the lightly trembling hand, "they were told by a crazy imp that to save everyone else they would have to send their daughter to a place they knew nothing about…if you were given that ultimatum would you send Henry away from you? If Gold told you that to save all of us we would have to send Henry off to the Enchanted Forest by himself and just sit around hoping he'd find his way back, would you?" her green eyes bore into Regina's knowing the answer she would give because it was the same as hers. "So do you see why I can't lay the blame on you even if you do it yourself?"

Regina shook her head softly but never removed her hand from the warm embrace of Emma's, "you should Emma…I have done terrible things"

"Yes, but in doing those you brought us Henry…you brought us each other"

Brown eyes snapped up at this in confusion, a light blush coloured Emma's fair skin but her gaze never wavered.

"I'm glad you're here okay?" Regina nodded.

"Me too"

Emma straightened up and smiled softly at the brunette, "well, now that all the heavy stuff is out of the way," both let out a light chuckle, "I'm heading to the ladies room and when I get back, you Miss Mills," she pointed a finger at the older woman as she slid out of the booth and began backing away, "are getting me good and drunk"

Regina merely raised an eyebrow in amusement as the blonde laughed and made her way to the bathroom. Left alone with her thoughts she couldn't help but miss the absence of Emma's hand in on her own, the smell of the woman lingered nearby and she couldn't help but inhale deeply. She didn't know what she was feeling but she found she didn't care, she wanted to stay and find out for herself.

"What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone in a place like this?" came an unfamiliar voice, upon returning it had been voted that magic was something they could all do without, it was nothing but trouble and so they had successfully managed to rid their small town of it. This in turn meant that the barrier used to keep strangers out was now void and in time some of the town's residents had moved on for a fresh start in a different town, city and even country. In their place came new people who had become accustomed to their traditional way of life. This meant that they were always faced with a new face; this was one of those times.

The man who now sat before her, in place of Emma, wasn't horrific, nor was he hugely attractive. He was clearly on his way to inebriation if the slurring of his speech was anything to go by and the predatory look in his eyes as he gazed at Regina.

"I'm with someone actually," came her indignant reply, she barely even glanced in his direction before looking out in the direction that Emma had left in.

"Oh come now," he drawled once more, "I'm simply looking for a spot of friendly conversation from our town's illustrious Mayor"

Plastering on her best politicians smile, she turned to him finally "is there a matter of urgency you are wishing to discuss? Only I am actually with someone tonight and so would very much like to get back to what I was doing"

He smiled sweetly, if a little maliciously, in response. She let out a breath of relief as he stood and made to walk away, turning back to her fixed gaze on the wine bottle before her, she didn't notice when he slipped in beside her and placed a strong arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, trying to move away but his grip was too much, his hand came up to stroke a lock of hair behind her ear as she attempted to squirm away from him.

His face came within inches of hers, his breath was foul, stinking of the drinks he had consumed earlier, "oh don't act like you don't want this," she was mistaken before, he was clearly highly intoxicated, "I saw the way you were looking at me just then Madame Mayor, I'm no fool" and with that he lunged forward and pressed his lips forcefully to hers as her hands came to push against his chest but to no avail.

She was trying to scream out for help but her cries were muffled by his mouth, she clawed at his face and finally he pulled away hissing in pain.

"You fucking whore!" he screamed in her face as she moved away and his hand came away from his face complete with a trail of his blood, "how dare you!" she froze as she watched his hand snap back in readiment for the blow he was about to give. Her eyes instinctually closed but after a few prolonged seconds after which the hit didn't come, she opened them again to find the man's arm being held in a vice-like grip by a certain blonde.

"You wanna try that again pal?" came the challenge from Emma, Regina couldn't move for the shock of what had just happened, how had things changed so drastically in the space of a few minutes?

The man in question turned his drunken gaze onto the blonde behind him and laughed, Regina didn't see it happen but one minute he was stood tall with his head thrown back in amusement and the neck he was lying on the floor on his back clutching his groin whilst screaming out in agony.

"Yeah," Emma scoffed as she indicated for security to come take him away, "didn't think so dickhead." She instantly sat and moved close to Regina in order to cup her cheeks and look the woman over, "are you okay?" all Regina could do was stare as the blonde's thumbs instinctually began stroking her cheeks soothingly, she couldn't find any words, "Regina, I've got you, you're fine now, he's-" but the rest of her placating speech was cut off by the brunette's lips on hers.

She was shocked to say the least but it wasn't long until she allowed herself to melt into the older woman's kiss, their lips didn't move, they just came and stayed together in a tender touch. Emma's eyes were still closed when she felt Regina pull back, she didn't want to open her own and find regret there, and she knew the woman too well and remembered how she liked to run hot and cold at the worst of times. Emma hadn't realized her feelings for the woman ran deeper than friendship until she had returned from the bathroom to see, what she thought, was Regina flirting with some idiot but when he had moved over and lunged at her, it had taken Emma all her strength to push through those in front of her and make it over to the brunette. She had seen red upon watching his hand come back in readiment to hit her, especially after all she knew about Regina's past. She hadn't even thought twice about throwing him to the ground with a sharp knee to the groin, he had been about to hurt the brunette and that was not something she could stomach.

"Emma…" Regina's voice was soft as she waited nervously for Emma's reaction, she hadn't even thought about kissing the woman until she already was, it was like a knee jerk reaction and it had surprised her to find that she actually enjoyed it.

Slowly green eyes opened to focus on her own brown orbs as both tried to decipher what the other was thinking. Regina's eyes flitted between the blonde's nervously as she awaited her reaction, her face was giving nothing away as she studied the woman before her.

A small smile began spreading across Emma's face as her hand came to rest upon the one Regina had lying on the table, when she didn't remove it her smile only grew, "that was…unexpected"

Regina let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding as she couldn't help but laugh in relief at the statement as Emma began trailing circles on the back of her hand. "Thank you…"

She shook her head in the negative, "don't thank me for hitting that idiot, thank me for not killing him" she responded, her jaw clenched slightly as the image of Regina trying to push him away came into her mind once again, "when I saw him grabbing at you I just…"

"Hey…" Regina placed both palms against Emma's cheeks in an attempt to placate her, "I'm a big girl, I'm okay" Their eyes met once more as the blonde noticed how close Regina had moved to take a hold of her face. Hot breath danced across her lips as their noses touched, her heart was pounding as this time there was no element of surprise, this was them making the decision.

Their lips brushed together lightly for a second before Emma pulled back slightly to look into Regina's eyes, "you sure you're big enough to handle me Regina?" her smirk mirrored the brunette's as she felt the woman's lips move beneath her own.

A hand came to tangle within golden locks as Regina's head tilted in preparation, "oh no dear Sherriff, the real question is," her tongue darted out to wet the blonde's lip, her smirk grew at the groan that was emitted instantly, "can you handle me?"


	27. Take My Scars

This was her favourite part of their time together, the moments in which she could simply watch the woman beneath her sleeping. She would prop herself up on her elbow, revelling in the feeling of the brunette's arm draped possessively across her waist, as if without it Emma would leave, something which was physically impossible for the blonde especially as she watched the soft rising and falling of Regina's chest. The way her gentle breaths would move the errant strands of hair that had fallen across her face during the night. Back at the apartment, she couldn't seem to label it as home anymore, it didn't feel right, and Emma would sleep until she was practically dragged kicking and screaming from her bed but here…here she enjoyed nothing more than waking to find she had beaten Regina to it.

The former mayor was still bare beneath the sheets from their night together, her soft skin radiant in the sunlight streaming through the window. Emma couldn't help but trail her fingers lightly over the tanned arm folded over the white satin bed sheet, she had to bite back a giggle as Regina's nose scrunched in sleep due to the sensations the blonde was causing. Emma stilled as she rolled onto her back with her head still facing towards the younger woman, knowing even in sleep exactly where she was.

The movement had caused the sheets to move down lower, her breath was stolen at the mere sight of Regina lying bare and peaceful before her. Slender fingers moved to trail over prominent collarbones, feather light as they moved between the valley of her breasts before settling on her stomach. Emma's eyes hadn't moved from Regina's serene features but when her fingers came to brush against slightly rougher skin, she couldn't help but look at what could be marking such a beautiful canvas.

It was hard to see with the bright light shining on her but as Emma moved lower and her shadow fell across Regina's body, she couldn't hold in the gasp at what she found. A long, faded but noticeable scar ran the length of the brunette's abdomen…how hadn't she noticed this before? Now that she looked closer she could see a spattering of other marks, faded white lines telling the story Regina never had. Many were unnoticeable and so it wasn't completely ridiculous that she hadn't discovered them but she still couldn't help the feeling of guilt that arose due to not having at least tried to discover more about the brunette's past.

It wasn't much of a mystery as to who they had come from, she had met her mother, had seen the kind of a hold she had over Regina and hadn't failed to notice the aura of sheer fear that had clung to the brunette like perfume in that time. She hadn't realized it at the time but it had extremely bothered her and now seeing the scars before her, she could see why for she too know the signs of a former victim of abuse, she had her own scars to prove that much.

It was a natural instinct when she began placing light kisses over each line as if trying to inject the love that should have been given to this woman, her hands held Regina just below her ribs as she moved above her. Golden curls tickled the skin and must have finally managed to rouse the brunette from sleep as she inhaled deeply, she had been awoken many a morning to this kind of attention but something felt different this time…something in the actual way Emma was kissing her skin, the way her fingers alternated between holding and caressing her…that's when she felt it, the hot droplets of tears that were falling from the blonde's eyes but why?

"Emma?" her slender hand came to rest under the younger woman's chin as she halted her movements and brought green eyes up to meet her own, she gasped at the sheer emotion held within and looked to where Emma's fingers were tracing patterns on her stomach, her heart almost stopped as she realized why and moved to cover herself with the sheet that had dropped in her sleep. She couldn't help but take notice of the pity radiating from Emma and she hated it, she had never told anyone of her childhood and the only two people that knew of it were both dead. The woman who had given her these reminders of insolence and the man who had done nothing to stop it for fear of receiving some of his own, but now Emma knew, now Emma knew and she couldn't bear it.

Strong hands gripped the moving sheet before Regina was once again hidden from her, brown eyes appeared angry as they snapped to her but she knew this woman too well. She wasn't angry with her, she wasn't angry with the situation, she wasn't angry at all – she was scared.

She was afraid of going back there, back to that place and allowing herself to remember how alone she had been then, how she had no one to care enough for her to make a stand against Cora…but Emma was here now and was looking at her with such emotion that she couldn't bring herself to look away from the woman for one second, not even as she felt the sheet being moved once more and watched as Emma moved to hover over her abdomen, looking at each scar intently like a child discovering the world for the first time.

Each touch was like a reprieve, each kiss a chance for a new memory to erase the old, and each tear like a life line for Regina to cling to. Her past may have been horrifically dark but looking down at the woman loving her so relentlessly and so without question, she couldn't help but smile at the notion that maybe in time, and with help from her true love, she could begin to heal and learn to be whole again.


	28. Footprints On My Heart

She couldn't help but laugh fondly as she heard the grumbles from above, the Queen had risen and she was on her way down. Emma lifted her mug to her face slowly as she sipped the scent of coffee filling her up and preparing her for another day in the Swan-Mills household. The blonde had set her alarm earlier than usual in order to wake before Regina and clean through the mansion, she knew how mess annoyed the woman and having to clean up after her wife and son was just unfair.

The sunlight glinted from the diamonds of the ring sitting comfortably on Emma's left hand, she had often feared that such a thing would feel only like a lead weight, a shackle around her finger tying her down and keeping her prisoner in this house but as soon as she had realized Regina was in fact moving to kneel before her, something the woman would never do for any other person in the world, apart from Henry, she had known her answer could and would only ever be yes.

It still surprised her how much she enjoyed the domesticity of her life now, something she would have run to avoid only a few years ago but now, looking around her, waking up next to the most beautiful woman in the world every morning, she couldn't help but simply smile. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows; they were Regina and Emma for Christ sake. It wouldn't feel right if they didn't argue, it was healthy and the phenomenal make-up sex was always a bonus.

Henry was nearing his 15th birthday now and had shot up in the past year, hugs were extremely rare and if given, slightly awkward due to the height differences. Emma missed the days she could wrap herself over him like some sort of protective barrier, now she was lucky if he managed a smile in her direction. It had been hard to adjust to his change in behaviour towards her, Regina had helped as she had first-hand experience but Emma couldn't help the guilt that rose because Henry's avoidance of her was due to his age, Henry's avoidance of Regina had been something different altogether and no matter how many times Regina reassured the blonde that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel that it was.

He spent a lot of time with his grandparents, which they both loved, and had formed a strong bond with their daughter through time spent together partaking in various activities and weekly sessions with Archie, which had now decreased to only a month. Emma was finally getting the life she had always hoped for, a good relationship with parents that loved her, her son back in her life and her heart and a beautiful wife that she would do anything for.

"I swear my feet have swelled to twice their size!"

Oh, and who was pregnant with their true love child…

"We already measured Regina, they just feel that way" Emma cooed as she walked over to the brunette who had just waddled into the kitchen, she instantly began rubbing a soothing circle on the woman's lower back. She knew how uncomfortable the last trimester of pregnancy could be but had been threatened with death if she should show any form of sympathy, Regina did not do pity in any shape or form.

"I swear, once this baby comes out it's grounded for life!"

Emma could only laugh as her wife, void of the brunette's usual grace, flopped herself down onto a breakfast stool. Emma had told her numerous times that she should be sitting on a chair with a back support but after she had become convinced that Regina could shoot fireballs from her eyes, due to the intense glare she received, she allowed the woman to do whatever the hell she wanted…she was going to anyway with or without the blonde's permission.

Regina's head was resting on her arms where they were folded on the countertop, dark hair had fallen forward over her shoulders revealing an inviting patch of skin to Emma's lips. She felt the woman shiver as she lay open mouth kisses on her neck, allowing herself to become lost in the sensation before pushing the blonde off.

"Emma…don't"

Her brow furrowed as she looked at the expression on Regina's face, she couldn't make it out because of the way her head was turned down but she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey," she called softly, her finger coming under the brunette's chin in order to lift and turn it so they could lock eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I just…" brown eyes flickered either side of Emma's head, looking for anywhere else to look as tears began filling them, her wife's concern only growing, "I just don't feel…" she let the sentence fade off again as a thumb brushed away the tear that had fallen.

"Don't feel what Regina?" Emma bent her knees now so that she was eye level with Regina and caught her eyes with a questioning look of her own as her hand moved up to stroke back the hair at the brunette's hairline.

She allowed herself to sigh at the feeling and be comforted by the woman she loved but she had to be honest, it was the foundation on which they had built this relationship and to ruin that now over something stupid would be foolish, "I just don't feel…like me okay?" a second tear escaped as she tried to drop her head once more but Emma wouldn't allow it.

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on quivering lips before pulling back and looking at her, "well you certainly look like you…" she tilted her mouth up one side in mock thought as she revelled in the eye roll and small smile tugging at Regina's now steady lips, her fingers moved to trace the outsides of Regina's face, "yep, there are my wife's beautiful brown eyes that I could just drown in," they warmed with the compliment as Emma kissed both eyelids once Regina had closed them, opening them seconds later when the blonde moved her lips to kiss the end of Regina's nose, "yep, there's that nose that crinkles whenever she laughs at one of my absolutely hilarious jokes," and eyebrow was raised at this as Emma held back her own laughter.

Slender hands ran through dark hair, scratching lightly at her scalp as Regina allowed her eyes to flutter closed once more, "That hair I can't help but run my fingers through at every chance possible." She then moved closer and burrowed her face into the soft skin of the brunette's neck inhaling deeply, "mmm and you certainly smell like her," she felt the vibrations beneath her lips as Regina chuckled lightly, breaking character slightly she sighed with content as she remained in that spot, "I love the way you smell"

Regina couldn't deny the feelings of pure joy radiating throughout her as Emma ran her hands slowly over her baby bump before leaning down to place kisses all over the circumference and lying her head down on the top. The brunette's hands instantly came up to rest on the blonde's head, fingers threading through golden curls as they let the enormity of their situation take over. Sometimes it was easy, what with her discomfort and the way in which Emma could put her at ease with a simple look or touch, to forget what they had been through. The pain of their first miscarriage was something that still haunted them both, Regina had been so excited upon finding out that she had completely shut down when, at the first scan; they had been informed that they had lost the baby. Her first instinct was to blame herself and try to push the blonde away thinking that she would be better off without her but Emma didn't give up, didn't stop pushing her way back in until they were able to properly heal together.

Regina had been touched one morning to discover something different about the blonde upon waking in her arms.

_The sun was streaming in through the window warming her skin and for the first time in months, she had awoken with a smile. She was pressed against the back of the blonde and instinctively brought her arms tighter around the woman who only rubbed her head further into the pillow in sleep, her hand coming to rest beside her head with her wrist showing…that was when Regina saw it, the tattoo._

_She had seen the flower many times before but this was on the other wrist, her breath caught as she realized what it was. She couldn't help but sit up and reach over the touch the tiny black footprints covering the skin, they were beautiful. Emma must have felt the hot tears dripping onto her skin as she sat up instantly and looked to Regina for an answer as to why she was crying. Brown eyes never left the tattoo as soft fingers came to touch them._

_"When?" she asked tenderly as she brought Emma's arm into her lap, never ceasing contact with the wrist._

_"About a week or so after," she replied, her own tears falling now as she too looked upon the tribute to their lost child, "I just…I needed something…"_

_Regina nodded slowly, her heart hurt but it wasn't the pain of loss, merely of remembering and thinking of what could have been. "It's beautiful…" and it was upon looking at the black ink and realising that they were still here, they had survived, that Regina realized they could continue on, together._

The two were nervous upon finding out that Regina was once again pregnant and didn't allow themselves to fully believe in it until the brunette first started showing, and then it had hit them. This was real, this was happening, they were being given a second chance.

Emma called it luck but Regina liked to think it was their guardian angel watching over them, their lost child who would forever remain a part of their hearts no matter how little time they had to get used to the idea of it.

"You're beautiful," one kiss to her belly, "you're sexy," a kiss to her chest, "you're my wife," another to her nose, "and you are my soul mate" a final lingering kiss to her lips which Regina immediately reciprocated. Her mouth opening in invitation as they allowed their tongues to meet in the most familiar of dances, they kept it slow and full of the emotions they felt for one another.

They had made it through this much together and had remained strong; they would make it through a whole lot more in the future. Just them, their son and their little miracle girl, Maya.


	29. It Was Only a Kiss

Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest, she felt as though it was breaking with every beat, how could she do something like that? The water canteen trembled in her hands before finally falling to the ground and spilling. The two in the clearing jumped apart with their weapons raised ready to fight the suspected attack from Pan, the first thought being of his anger at the fact they had managed to save David. The brunette remained perfectly still and just watched the two, Emma's breathing was heavy and laboured, no different to how it was during one of their many passion filled nights together, anger seethed through Regina's veins as they turned to one another once again, clearly awkward yet neither apologized or said anything more.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the blonde walk back towards their camp whilst Hook hung back, his fingers stroking his lips, she wanted to storm over there and rip his other hand off, the dirty pirate…but then, she should expect this kind of behaviour from him…but from Emma? Why would she do that? Why would she kiss him when Regina was right there?

The only thing she could be sure of was the fact that she was unable to see the woman right now, she couldn't trust herself not to fly into a fit of anger resulting in the use of magic against Emma or whether she would simply break down upon seeing her face, picturing her and the pirate together as they had been so many times before. She had never felt this way before, with Daniel she was able to direct her anger and heartbreak directly onto Snow White, she was able to take it out on the world because he was no longer there and he had done nothing wrong except love her…Emma, Emma was here, Emma was alive and in control of her own emotions, Emma was supposed to…

No, the blonde wasn't supposed to do anything, she didn't belong to Regina, she wasn't her property…what was she to Regina?

"Hey, uh…can I talk to you?" she approached the brunette slowly, a tentative smile on her face as she sat down upon the bark of the fallen tree.

She placed a gentle hand on the blonde's arm, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the fair skin, "of course you can sweetie," she instantly noticed the confusion and hurt swirling within green orbs, "Emma, what's wrong?"

Her boot was slowly digging its own hole in the dirt beneath her feet, her head hung in shame of what had just happened, "I kissed Hook."

"You…you what?" Snow's eyes widened as the hand rubbing her daughter's arm came to rest upon her face, over her mouth. Her brow furrowed as she looked at Emma, "but I thought that…that you and Re-"

"I don't know what I was thinking!" she exclaimed suddenly, David looked over from his place stoking the camp fire but turned away upon catching his wife's look of reassurance, "I…I just…I'm so confused!"

Snow allowed her own thoughts to quieten; she needed to listen now, not question. Her silence didn't go unnoticed by Emma who saw it as an invitation to voice the rant rebounding around her head.

"I mean, you've known about us from the start right?" Snow nodded, only a slight hint of discomfort in her eyes, it was a vast improvement from the breaking of the curse, "okay well when…when that happened," she was referring to the night after which she had rescued Henry from the mine, it was hate sex in its most pure and simple form, "I thought it was literally going to be a needs must thing…" Snow couldn't help but grimace at the thought of her daughter and the mayor being fuck buddies…it disturbed her deeply, "and it was at first…but now…I-"

"You've fallen for her" Snow stated as though it was the most natural thing, as if there was no problem with the Saviour falling for the Evil Queen, her greatest enemy to be exact. She noticed the look on Emma's face and explained, "honey, while I still can't completely admit to being okay with you two…doing whatever it is you do," Emma blushed deeply, "I've had a long time to come to terms with it…you can't help who you fall in love with"

Her gut churned as she took in her mother's words, she was in love with Regina, and there was no over way around it.

"I will say though, you might want to go find her…" her mother looked sheepish now as her gaze fell to the ground, she was quite worried as to where Regina had gotten to.

Emma caught on to the hidden meaning instantly, her hackles rising as she feared what it meant, "…why?"

Snow's hands wrung together in her lap as she avoided her daughter's stare, "she left earlier to bring you a water canteen, said something about you feeling a little off-colour because of the heat, I thought it was quite sweet of her really but…"

"But?" Emma motioned with her arms for the brunette to continue.

"Well…she went in the direction you came back from and…she hasn't come back since"

"I didn't see her pa- oh god" she felt sick as her hands came to hide her face, had she seen? Did she know about what Emma had done?

"Sweetie," Snow had stood and was rubbing her hands soothingly over the blonde's arms, "go find her."

The light breeze coming from the moving stream felt nice against her skin, the tear tracks becoming chilled as the air hit them yet she allowed the water to continue falling. She heard the footsteps behind her, instantly recognising them as the blonde's but she didn't move, she gave no indication as to her acknowledgement.

"Hey…" she spoke softly, not wanting to scare the brunette and needing to remain neutral in not knowing whether the woman knew or not…either way though, she needed to tell her, it was the right thing to do. She noticed Regina had removed her boots and was dangling her feet into the water seemingly deep in contemplation. Slowly she removed her own boots and assumed the same position, her hands coming to rest in her lap as she took in a deep breath of preparation.

"I know"

"What?" she looked up at the woman suddenly, her brow furrowed as she studied the unmoving face.

"I said," Emma's breath caught as, upon turning her face, the blonde noticed the redness of her eyes and the trails down her cheeks, she had been crying, "I know about you and Hook"

"Regina I-" the brunette ripped her hand away from the ground where the blonde's hand was coming in very close to touching it, she deserved that, "can I please explain?"

"Tell me one thing first," her voice was gruff and her eyes sharp as she looked to Emma, the blonde nodded her acceptance as Regina turned to face front again, "would you have told me if you didn't think I knew?"

"Regina, I didn't know that you knew, I swear…" she pleaded, wanting to reach out again and just touch the woman before her but knowing better than that. "Look, I…" how could she explain this…the only way was the truth, "I'm a runner. It's my thing, you know that better than anyone" a scoff was her only response, the most she could expect really, "when things get tough or scary or complicated, I run but I can't do that here, I can't run from this place so I did the only other thing I can do…self-sabotage"

Regina's brow furrowed at this, "what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"I know, I know…look, what I'm trying to say is that I got scared, I got so scared that I instantly thought the best way about things was to eliminate the chances of me getting hurt by sabotaging myself…but that effectively hurt you instead…"

Another tear rolled down the brunette's cheek but she ignored it, her eyes narrowed in confused irritation, "and why did you think you were going to get hurt?" the question was a fair one but the answer was so far beyond complicated. She was sick of the blonde skirting around the answer, she would not sit here and take this shit, she would not be humiliated again. "You know what?" she practically spat as she stood and took one last look down at the blonde, "keep your excuses, keep your lies and keep your fucking pirate, I don't need this, not from you."

Emma's heart rate doubled and her stomach churned as she realized she was losing the woman she…the woman she…

"Regina, I love you!"

The brunette stopped immediately though she didn't turn back to look at the blonde, she was too afraid that this was all some kind of trick, maybe Pan was messing with her?

She heard the blonde standing and remained completely still as she walked behind her, "I know when we started this thing that it was supposed to be just a means to an end and it was, I swear I tried so hard to keep it just at that but then you had to go and be you and I had to go and start having actual feelings for you, then all that crap with Greg Mendell happened and I thought I was going to lose you, I was so happy when my parents saved you and you got better but then that stupid fucking idiot set of the trigger and you had to go all gung hoe on everyone and try to stop it and I had to save you not because it was the right thing but because…because I can't imagine my world without you…and then we had to come here to save our son and I realized what I was feeling more and more every time you looked at me…I mean how fucked up is that? I was falling for you harder with every look that you have given me? What's that about? So, I got scared because I know there's no way you'd feel the same and I know you said at the start that you would never love me because…well, I'm me and you're you so I got scared, I was terrified and I didn't want to hear you say that again because it would kill me. Hook was right there, it was so easy and I thought if I could just feel what it was like to be with somebody else again then I would realize that I wasn't in love with you but as soon as I did it, the only person I could think of was you and how he didn't feel like you or smell like you or…taste like you…so I stopped and realized what an idiot I was being but you'd already seen and when I sat down and saw how sad you looked my heart broke because I'd done what I set out to do but hurt you in the process and I can't stand that because I-"

She was stopped abruptly by a pair of soft lips upon her own, her eyes widened immediately before fluttering closed as she allowed her hands to fall on a small waist and her lips to move against her favourite pair. Confusion filled her features as, with a tender kiss stolen before she pulled back, the brunette now faced her with a smile.

"Seriously, do you ever shut up?" she laughed as her hands traced Emma's face, her heart had swelled in her chest during the blonde's never ending monologue so she had to use to only sure fire way of making her stop.

Slender arms instinctively tightened around Regina's waist, her mind was still not allowing her to believe that this was actually happening, that she was actually holding this woman. "I…you…"

Regina laughed at the woman's inability to speak, something she accredited to the power of her kiss, she leaned forward to rest her forehead against the blonde's as her arms snaked around Emma's neck and her hands moved into golden curls. "I love you too," she whispered against slightly parted lips, "more than you will ever know."


	30. Tickled Pink

She took a hard fall from the double bed as lean legs kicked out and managed to dislodge her from her position of power. "Ow!"

"I told you not to," was the only response that she got, bereft of sympathy and apology, though what should she expect from the woman…she had warned her.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you were gonna go all bucking bronco on me!"

Regina only laughed and Emma heard the shuffling of sheets as the brunette moved into a more comfortable position, a sleep worthy position. "Hey! Little help here?"

"Are you incapable of standing up now dear?"

She tried to, she really did, but she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the term of endearment. It was one Regina had used extremely loosely in the past and still did every now and again yet Emma was the only one who received it in such a tone.

The blonde winced as she rose from the ground, one hand massaging the continuous pain running through her ass cheek, that was definitely going to leave a mark.

"You didn't have to kick me off you know"

"And you didn't have to tickle me," Regina shot back without turning or even opening her eyes, "you were forewarned and now you suffer the consequences."

"Yes ma'am," she mock saluted and rolled her eyes, freezing in movement as Regina practically flew into a sitting position, brown eyes burning into the younger woman doing her best impression of a human statue.

"What did you call me?" her tone was deadly and laced with venom as she watched the cogs of Emma's brain working furiously to find her an out, it wasn't working fast enough. "Miss Swan"

"No, Gina…it just slipped out" she shrugged sheepishly as she finally allowed movement in her lean body once more, she knew she wasn't in real trouble, the vein in Regina's head was still absent. When that bad boy came out, it was time to run for the hills and never look back. "I'm sowwy…"

The older woman merely raised an eyebrow at the blonde snaking her way up the bed towards her with puppy dog eyes that made Henry's look tame. "You do not get off that easily," her glare held no malice though, only slight amusement and sheer love for the idiot crawling into her personal space. She made no moved to acknowledge the diminished space even though her mind was working overtime at holding back every instinct to touch the smooth skin available to her.

"You know how much I love you right?" and just like that Emma Swan had turned her world around once more, the playfulness in her eyes replaced with honesty and desire, the desire for the brunette to truly understand just what she meant to the blonde.

It was true, she did know how much Emma loved her, she knew because of the many insignificant little gestures that lovers shared every day. Soft kisses to start the morning off because without them the sun wasn't really warming, lingering hugs because neither wanted to let the other go until it was absolutely necessary, even simple notes letting Regina know where Emma had gone and that she would, in fact, be returning were all so domestic and natural to the blonde yet so completely foreign to a woman who had been without love for so long.

Her hands rose to brush back the unruly curls framing Emma's face so that she could really look at her lover when she spoke, "do _you _know how much I love _you_?"

And they both did.


	31. Knowing Me, Knowing You

"Do not presume to know me Miss Swan," Regina snarled as she advanced upon the seated blonde, "because I can assure you, you have no idea what I have lived through." She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, to come into her home and attack her in such a way, it was ridiculous and she would not stand for it.

Emma however, being as stubborn as she was, took no warning from the fire burning deep within Regina's eyes, in fact it only seemed to spur her on. Standing, she was now only inches from the brunette and could feel the sharp puffs of air as they hit her cheek and caused odd strands of her hair to blow back lightly. "Don't give me that crap Regina, you cursed an entire realm all because you couldn't stand the thought of my mother being happy and for what?" she was right up in the other woman's personal space now but this was nothing new for either person. "Because some girl was prettier than you?"

The slap that followed Emma's words was like an alarm ringing through the deathly silent office in Regina's house, she was shocked at what she had unconsciously done but never let it show. There was no concern or apology in her tone when she spoke again, her eyes never leaving the raging blonde's, "get out of my house."

She remained where she stood for a moment longer, just looking into the cold brown eyes boring into her very soul. The slap wasn't particularly hard but the pain that drove it was clear to Emma, it was obvious that she had completely missed the mark with this woman yet she couldn't calm the anger bubbling within her. How dare she touch her like that, how dare she then go on to tell her to leave. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? "You know what?" she spoke softly now but her steely determination was still evident as she stood strong, "I don't think I will."

"You…what?!" Regina's brow was furrowed as she took a step back from the blonde before her, "You do not get to decide that Miss Swan, I have told you to leave and I suggest you do so before I really lose my temper"

Emma had the audacity to openly laugh at the threat, "and do what Regina?" she revelled in the way the brunette's jaw dropped open in pure shock. So many times had they come to blows with it ending up as a walk-out, one or both would leave the scene in a rage and bottle their feelings up until their next meeting, well Emma was simply sick and tired of doing that and so she fell back down with a thud onto the couch before throwing her feet up on top of the coffee table, "you'll use your magic? Because I don't know if you've forgotten but you made a promise to a certain little boy that you wouldn't do that anymore."

She wanted to slap her again, to wipe that smug grin off her idiotic face. It was moments like this that reminded her of why she hated the Charming family superiority complex so much. They all assumed they could barge in wherever they wanted and just take anything they pleased, including her son and now this woman dared to dangle his love in front of her?

"And they call me evil."

Her grin faltered as she straightened up slightly with a frown as she took in the brunette studying her from across the room now, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You, Miss Swan, have come into my home unwelcomed, have provoked me to the point of violence and then proceed to taunt me about the things I am attempting to do in order to gain my son's love and trust back. The same son who I have raised with only love and kindness for the past ten years, only for it all to be thrown back in my face once someone better comes along…I suppose I should be used to that kind of thing by now but the sting never goes away, it only seems to intensify with each person…" she had gone off on a tangent without meaning to, her emotions getting the better of her as she allowed herself to appear weak to the one person she had never wanted to.

Emma's booted feet had since dropped from the coffee table as she took in the woman before her, the way in which her strong shoulders had dropped upon revealing a part of her she hadn't meant to, the small tear that had escaped unnoticed as she opened her heart a tiny crack in order to show who she actually was beneath the façade of the Evil Queen or even just Madame Mayor. This was Regina standing before her, a complete enigma to her that she found she wanted to unravel. "Regina, I…"

"Just go." She had turned from the blonde now to face the window; her eyes had fallen upon a flash of yellow that could be seen between the hedges lining her garden. It confused Regina as she couldn't understand why a woman who shied away from any kind of attention, strongly denied her role as the Saviour and hero of this town and kept her emotions tightly bottled away, would chose to drive a car painted in the brightest, most attention grabbing colour there could be. Another mystery surrounding the insufferable blonde yet Regina found herself wondering about the history of the vehicle…where had Emma gotten it from? How long had the woman had it?

She caught how the woman started slightly upon hearing her voice once more, "look, I know you're trying to change…Henry does too it's just…it's hard to trust someone you don't know"

"What are you talking about Miss Swan?" she turned to face the woman with angry confusion written all over her face, "you've been here for over a year now, of course you know me!"

The blonde only shook her head in reply for a moment, "not really Regina, all I know is that you are a mother to my son, mayor of this town and a former Evil Queen…that and the fact that you're wicked powerful, but that's it, that's all I know."

"So what is it that you suggest Miss Swan?" her perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in question as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her frame, "slumber parties in which we can braid each other's hair and share stories about how dismal our lives are?" a hollow laugh escaped from her lips, "I highly doubt that."

"Do you seriously have to be so difficult all of the fucking time?" Emma threw her arms out in exasperation, "all's I'm saying is that we should at least get to know each other a little more…if only for Henry's sake."

"And there it is again," deep brown eyes narrowed in accusation, "exploiting the love I have for Henry to fill your own needs. It's always the same with you."

She looked to the ceiling as if praying for strength from some higher power, there really was no getting through to her. "I'm not trying to gain anything from you Regina, except maybe trust enough to know that I will never take Henry from you and will not use anything you discuss with me as any kind of ammunition but no, I think you like things the way you are – I think you're enjoying the drama, you are a Queen after all."

The 'Evil' handle of her title was left absent but it didn't matter to the brunette, she still saw red as the woman's words sunk in. "Enjoying the drama? Are you deranged Miss Swan?!" she raged, "do you think I enjoy knowing that after all of the years spent looking after and loving the boy now living in my enemy's apartment with her idiot of a husband, that I may never have again the love I once shared with him? Do you think I enjoy watching him turn from me only to want to find you instantly? To know that when he falls ill, it's no longer me that he cries out for? When he awakens scared from a nightmare it's no longer me that can chase the monsters away?" Her eyes had filled with tears once again as her emotions took her further than she meant to go but she couldn't stop, "I shouldn't even bother trying to compete with you for my son's affections because I'm fighting a losing battle but no matter how many times I tell myself that I cannot seem to stop and it is breaking my heart a little bit more every time he pulls away from my touch." Her chest was heaving now as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, the blonde had been left utterly speechless and, if she saw correctly through the blur of her own tears, her eyes had glazed over slightly.

"You can see yourself out," her back was to the woman once more but she stared only at the ground by her feet, the harsh reality of the world she lived in was too much to cope with.

Emma inhaled a shaky breath as silently as she possibly could before nodding to the back of Regina's head and retreating from the office. As the door clicked shut behind her, she couldn't help but feel suffocated from the weight of the older woman's words and the pain she could still feel radiating from within the room.

This had all stemmed from a fly-away comment from Emma about Regina's vanity concerning her mother and casting the curse, it was now clear that it couldn't have been further away from the truth but what surprised Emma wasn't the fact that she wanted to find out the real reason behind Regina's pain to figure out her motives…it was that she wanted to attempt to bring some comfort to the woman who was so clearly broken and burdened by her past.

XXX

As she lay her head down upon her pillow later that night she thought only of the brunette, the hurt in dark brown eyes was haunting as she closed her own to sleep, the cracking of the deep voice as Regina broke down was her own kind of lullaby as exhaustion began to take a hold of her. The last thought that entered her mind before she finally succumbed to sleep was of finding a way in which to help Regina, to get her to open up and allow Emma into her world enough to form some sort of civil relationship, friendship even. It was a ridiculous notion but it filled her mind all the same as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

Her back ached as she slowly woke from her dreamless sleep, the smell of straw and grass filled her senses as she frowned due to the scratchiness of the surface she lay upon. Didn't she fall asleep in her bed? Yeah, she definitely did so…where the hell was she?

It took a few blinks to focus her vision causing her to gasp as she came face to face with a horse.

"What the fuck?!" she scrambled backwards to move away from the creature until her back collided with the wall of the building she was in.

"Why am I in the stables?!"

The air around her was warm, too warm for Storybrooke. It didn't sound like Storybrooke either…she could hear something distant, muffled slightly from her position in the stalls. Her muscles screamed in protest as she rose from the ground and walked around the horse, eyeing it suspiciously as she went. It merely watched her for a moment before placing it's head back down upon the ground with a swish of it's well groomed tail.

The sawdust and straw crunched under her feet as she peered around the seemingly deserted stables in search of the sound. The light some way away from her indicated an exit and as she moved towards the doors, the sound only grew in volume until it could be identified.

It was laughter…it was sheer, unrestrained laughter and it most certainly belonged to a woman…a young one at that if the high pitched squeals of delight were anything to go by. She had to squint momentarily upon stepping out of the stables into the open air as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. A vast green clearing stretched out endlessly before her and she soon realized she was stood upon a moderately steep incline.

The sound remained and was actually causing the corners of her own mouth to rise slightly in response to it, there was something so captivating about it and she felt drawn in. Her eyes searched the field below until she spotted them.

A young man dressed in colours of beige and brown was running after a young woman whom the laughter belonged to. Her hair seemed to have been pulled back into a tight braid that flowed down to the middle of her waist but whipped out every time she changed her direction. She was dressed in what looked to be riding gear yet it was fancier than any Emma had ever seen, even in any of the movies she had ever watched. The royal blue of her jacket suited her tanned skin beautifully and hugged every curve as she sprinted from her chaser; the tanned jodhpurs accentuated her toned legs until they ended where her riding boots encased them.

The blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight and hadn't noticed she was moving towards the brunette until she had reached the bottom of the incline. They were still further away but she was now able to make them out in more detail. The young man was handsome by definition, his features rugged enough to be seen as manly yet soft in order to call him attractive. His smile widened with each step he came closer to claiming the squealing girl. They both had their backs turned as Emma drew nearer, she almost laughed along with him when he let out a cheer of success as he spun the woman in his arms.

"Okay, okay…you win!" that voice…

"And what, my lady, will my prize be?" the man asked the woman he was facing, if he would just move to the side slightly she would be able to see the girl he had claimed.

Small hands could be seen gripping onto muscled arms as they stroked up and down them, "I think just having me in your arms should be reward enough…" her laugh was melodious as he used sharp fingers to prod her side, "I think I have something for you…"

Both heads came together at the same time, it was a movie worthy moment and one that Emma would have promptly turned off for being too sentimental, too cliché to be real but standing here now she found she couldn't look away. As they pulled apart Emma noticed the brunette grabbing the young man's hand as she moved to walk back towards the stables, the blonde almost fainted on the spot as she was revealed.

There in front of her, real as the day is long, was Regina Mills…only she wasn't the Regina that Emma had come to know, she was…well she was something else. Her dark eyes shone like the blonde had never seemed before; they were so soft and open as she shot a smirk to the man holding her hand, interlacing his fingers with her own. She looked to be much younger also, gone were the faint lines indicating many stress filled frowns that Emma had picked up on during one of their many confrontations. There was no hardness at all to her features…she looked happy.

She moved backwards as they did forwards, neither had even looked in her direction.

"So, are we to ride today Regina?" the young man asked as his thumb brushed across the top of her soft hand, her smile mirrored his own as she watched also.

"I think we may be able to find time to do so Daniel yes," she replied as Emma's brow furrowed, _Daniel? _Why did she know that name? It shouldn't be significant but she couldn't help the feeling of foreboding as it continued to rebound around her mind.

Daniel…Regina and Daniel…Regina's Daniel!

"But…he's supposed to be dead isn't…" her brain practically shut down as it finally caught up with her surroundings, if Daniel was supposed to be dead yet here he was standing before her breathing and smiling down at a young looking Regina…no, correction, young Regina then she most certainly wasn't in Storybrooke anymore…she wasn't even in her own time… hadn't she fallen asleep wishing she could understand the brunette's past? And now here she was actually seeing a part of it?

"Holy shit, what have I done?!"


	32. All That I Want

_"Just…tell me what you what Regina…" the plea was there, it burnt through her heart as her head thudded against the wooden door of her bathroom._

_What I want? "Everything," she let out a laboured exhale allowing tears to trail down sallow cheeks, "I want everything Emma."_

_"Could you be a little more specific?" laughter danced softly through the cracks in the doorway, seeping into the cracks in her heart as they always seemed to whenever they were close enough._

_Her legs were splayed out before her, her backside becoming numb from remaining on the cold tiles for so long but she didn't move, she couldn't, not anymore._

_"I want…I want my son to love me back, I want to be the first person he thinks to tell when something happens at school. I want to take him for his favourite ice cream, to dab it on the end of the nose and see his supressed smirk at being bested by his mother._

_I want to tell him the stupid joke that his other stupid mother told me just to hear him laugh when I can't tell it properly, I want to take him to the beach and throw him in the freezing cold water just to hear him squeal when the waves get him._

_I want to go sick with worry when he goes out on his first date with a girl; I want to ground him for breaking curfew just for one more kiss from her, one more smile her way. I want to fuss and take photographs of him looking dapper in his prom tuxedo; I want to cry when he graduates from college and moves out to start his life without us._

_I want to fight with you about how to redecorate his room before we realize that we can't bring ourselves to do that. I want to embarrass him by showing his new girlfriend pictures of when he was little; I want to fight over what he names his first child!"_

_Emma's sobs were coming thick and fast now as she listened to her wife's heart breaking to whatever higher power there was in this world, each word was like a knife in her chest but she couldn't stop her from expressing the exact same thing she herself was feeling._

_"I want to tell him how proud we are of what he has done with his life, of how well he has lived it but I can't Emma! I'll never get to do any of that because he's…he's…" she clawed at the ground as hacking sobs broke through every attempt for air. She felt warm arms encompass her from behind but couldn't breathe. "How can I do any of the things a mother is supposed to do when I don't have a child?!"_

_She had no words of comfort, none of hope…all she had were the arms in which she held her wife and the matching pain in her heart that only a parent without a child could feel. She wasn't sure how long it had been but slowly they both seemed to have ended up facing each other on the bathroom floor. Tears still flowed down their faces but silently now as their bodies convulsed every now and again from the sorrow they had started drowning in ever since their return from Neverland._

_The lines etched into Regina's forehead told of the worry and trials they had gone through whilst searching for their boy, the crinkles around Emma's eyes indicated the grief that had smashed into them like a brick wall upon finding him at the end of the battle, his eyes open yet unseeing, his favourite scarf clutched into a bloody fist. The wound on Regina's cheekbone was from her collision with the jagged cliff face she had almost tumbled over in her delusional state after being pulled from his lifeless body._

_Regina had often wondered how people went on living after they had lost a child, how they could continue breathing when their reason for air had been taken from them. She had to continue being a mother without a child and she supposed this was the ultimate price for the curse she had cast; it was her fault Henry was gone, her fault he died and she just couldn't allow that thought to go from her mind no matter how hard Emma tried to convince her otherwise. She just couldn't do it anymore, it hurt too much._

"So how's she doing?" Snow asked her daughter upon a visitation to the Swan-Mills residence, things had been difficult upon escaping Neverland, especially after what had happened. Emma looked exhausted and gaunt whilst Regina hadn't been seen at all.

The blonde shook her head in the negative, "she's not good at all, the dreams won't stop. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile, the last time I didn't wake up in the middle of the night to find her sobbing…I went through it too but, I just don't understand."

"Honey, she's strong but…well Regina's had a tough life, there's so much pain and guilt in her already that Pan's torture brought so much more to the surface than just the illusion of Henry's death." She felt the blonde go limp in her arms as she succumbed to her anguish once more, it had been so hard keeping strong for Regina without breaking down herself.

"It felt so real Mom," she was shaking violently in her mother's arms now as she recalled the visions that had been forced into their minds as a way of shielding their son from them. "I really thought I'd lost him."

A small hand came to rest on her shoulder pulling her away from Snow's comforting embrace, she wasn't angry however nor disappointed for she found the warm eyes of her son, the boy that against all odds they had managed to bring home. Emma gave him a small smile as her hand came up to caress his soft cheek. "She's asking for you."

Green eyes widened at his words, Regina was talking?

"She wasn't crying this morning and…she smiled at me Ma, I think she's coming back to us!" his hope was almost impossible not to catch as her heart fluttered. It had been months now of silence from the brunette, she had almost given up thinking that her Regina would ever return.

_"What do you want Regina?"_

_"I want to wake up every morning beside you Emma and spend every day in your arms watching over our beautiful family._

_I want you to be the first person I tell whenever something happens in my day, even if it's the fact that I still have yet to kill your mother." She gave a sly wink to the woman standing behind her bride, to the woman whom she had entrusted this day to, her maid of honour Snow White._

_"I want to laugh off your anger, I want to kiss away your tears and fend off any fears you ever feel, I want to share in everything this world has to offer us and take my last breath beside you in bed wrapped up in one another._

_I want you Emma Swan."_

The room was dimly lit by the morning sun trying to break through the closed blinds as she made her way to sit on the edge of the bed beside the brunette. She was tentative and worried about scaring Regina back into apparent silence but a small finger under her lowered chin brought her watery green eyes to lock with warm brown orbs as a hand came to tangle gently in her wayward blonde curls.

"Hi baby," her voice was hoarse from lack of use but it was melodious to the blonde who simply pulled the smaller woman into her embrace.

Burying her nose within brown locks she felt at home once again, "there's my girl."


	33. You Lost Me

"So...this is it?" her voice was anything but steady as she regarded the woman before her, "we're just giving up, just letting go of everything we built together?"

The brunette, to any other, would seem simply passive, cold even...but Emma knew her too well for that, could see the tinge of red in dark eyes, noticed the tremble to slender hands as she actively worked to keep herself from falling apart as she had been doing for the past few nights...she wouldn't do that now, not in front of the blonde, the woman didn't deserve her tears.

"Please...please don't Gina-"

"Don't call me that."

It was the first thing the older woman had said since Emma's arrival at the mansion, the first words to have been spoken in her presence since...that night.

A deep inhale was taken then to quell whatever emotion the nickname had stirred within Regina; she was broken, torn down by the one person supposed to build her up. "Don't call me that."

Emma could only stand mutely as she waited for anything else from the woman before her; the bile burning in her throat only increased the intense guilt rolling throughout her body as she noticed the sheer way in which Regina was inhaling, her face creasing slightly as though every breath caused her pain...

"I...I can't look at you anymore without..." her tears did fall then, the extent of the damage obvious to any who should look at the broken brunette. "I can't stop picturing you with her..." the sob was heartbreaking as the hand raised to cover her mouth did nothing to stop it from escaping. "You were supposed to be mine...my person-"

"I'm still your person," Emma didn't notice the tears burning down her cheeks as she moved forward, her arms raised of their own accord to touch the shaking woman before her. Her heart clenched though when Regina recoiled as if fire was coming from the blonde's hands.

"No," she breathed then, her voice heavy with despair, "no you're not because you're not her anymore...you're not my Emma"

Her knees gave out then, the reduction to begging was not shameful to her for she should be doing so much more but knew whatever she did do, it wouldn't change a thing.

"You're not her," she whispered once more as she looked into tear swollen eyes, "because she was the one person I knew would never _ever _hurt me but you...you did, you have and you still are"

"Regina please let me-"

As though a switch had been flipped the brunette straightened out, her hand lowering from her mouth as her arm moved to join the other wrapped tightly around her body. "It's time for you to go now Miss Swan"

Emma flinched at the name as she could do nothing more than gape at the woman before her, tears still stinging her eyes as she could only look on.

"You need to leave, you need to go" she could hear the cracking once more, Regina never could keep her walls up against Emma, it was how she had gotten in the first time...and as she allowed her dark gaze to lock onto the green of the blonde's, she could feel herself weakening again, yielding to the pull she had always, and most likely would continue, to feel for the woman.

Emma stood then, the sight of Regina's eyes squeezing closed, the heavily swallowing as the brunette attempted to regain some control and composure was enough to indicate her need for the blonde to go...for now.

"I'm going to fight for you Regina," she stated as she moved to the door she had left open upon bursting into the house when the Mayor had tried to run from her. "I'm going to fight for you because I can't lose you"

Her only response was a small headshake as brown eyes found hers once more, no wall, no pretence just the simple truth accompanied by 4 words she would never, and could never accept.

"You already lost me."


	34. Dull My Senses

**Prequel to the previous chapter as requested by a beloved reader: SkinnyEllie**

There are moments in life that you will never forget...the taste, remnants of her afternoon coffee on her tongue...the smell, a dank, dangerous scent of her infamous home brewed cider, the lingering traces of arousal floating through the air...the sound, a soft whimpering moving down through the otherwise silent hallways, the click of her heels then muffled by the plush carpet of the stairs, the laboured breathing growing louder as she neared the door left slightly ajar...the feel, her heart pounding violently against her rib cage as if warning her to turn back, to ignore what she already knew was true and save them both the pain...

The sight of...oh god, the sight of pale limbs wrapped around slightly darker skinned thighs, the blonde head thrown back in ecstasy as someone else, not her, pleasured her in their bed...the same bed they had made love in only hours before...the same bed they had cuddled, slept and consoled one another in all their time together...

She couldn't get enough air into her lungs as her legs threatened to collapse from underneath her, hands grappled and scratched at the walls around her trying to gain purchase, support as her mind refused to believe what was right in front of her...she wouldn't, her Emma wouldn't do such a thing to her, wouldn't hurt her, she promised. "You promised..." It came out in a strangled breath but the anguish was enough to carry it through into the sexually heated bedroom next to which she was slumped against the wall.

The creaking of the bed ceased, breathing shallow as both strained their ears for another sound, both hoping that the muffled sobs they were hearing was merely imagined in guilt...the realisation of what they were doing sobering them immediately.

"You promised," this was followed by a pounding, a similar strength to which Emma's heart was pounding in her chest, what had she done? "Oh my god," she cried, bile rising in her throat as she took in the woman above her. The flush to rosy cheeks as Ruby attempted to gather her own breath, "oh my god!" Tears spilling forth now as she scrambled out of the bed, pulling Regina's robe on and tight around herself as she ran from the room, tripping as she went over the figure on the floor.

The taste, the bitter lacing of regret, the remnants of the younger woman on her tongue...the smell, the scent of sex, dirty and sickening, the despair from both parties filling the air of the hallway...the sound, the uncontrolled choking sobs escaping lips held shut by a closed fist, the woman inside the room scrambling to find the clothes thrown in their moment of stupidity...the feel, the lump in her throat threatening to suffocate her where she sat, the words bubbling up from within her aching to spill forth to Regina yet they would do no good...

The sight, oh god, the sight of the crumpled, broken woman before her. The sight of the one person she was supposed to love and protect curled in on herself on the floor as she fought to breathe, fought to pull herself together as agonising jolts of betrayal wracked through her frame... There are moments in life that you will never forget...but oh god, how you wish you could.


	35. If I Had No Other Way

"Wha-" she startled at the sound of her son's voice overpowering the music coming from the stereo. Her eyes snapped open, when had she closed them? "Oh, hey kid. What's up?"

He was looking at her strangely from the doorway of the kitchen, "you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes.

She moved, reluctantly, to turn down the volume nozzle on the stereo before grabbing the knife once again and continuing to grate the cheese before her. "I'm fine," and though she didn't know why, she wasn't.

They'd had many moments in the past year like this, times when both would become lost in thoughts that wouldn't materialise, memories that weren't there…

Henry merely looked her over once more, watching the far off look come back into her eyes before moving from the room to give her space, she's done it so many times for him when little things gave him pause for reasons unknown.

As soon as she heard Henry's bedroom door click shut softly, she turned the volume back up and allowed the words to wash over her.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right here if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's your disguise_

_—_

_"One day…we'll be together again"_

_"But-"_

_"No…Emma, I…"_

_"Please say it Regina," dark hair was moved by the breathiness of Emma's statement, their foreheads pressed together as their fingers intertwined between them no longer aware of any around them. Her hand came to tangle within dark locks as the tears began._

_"I'm afraid," came the choked reply as she felt the woman tremble against her._

_She laughed, though it held no mocking or amusement, only sadness. "Me too." Emma pulled her face away then in order to capture brown eyes with green, "I don't want to forget you"_

_"Then don't…" She knew it was inevitable and there was nothing Emma could do about it but for now they could pretend. "Just…just give me something, a sign, a memory…anything to remember you by" her voice was verging on a whine as her own body shook with unvoiced sobs._

_Dark eyes flitted between green as she brought a hand up to cup a pale cheek, her fingers tingling with the magic she was embedding into Emma's head. They moved forward at the same time, eradicating the distance between them until they were sharing the same air. "I love you, Emma Swan"_

_"I love you, Regina Mills"_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way…_


	36. All This Time

"You know…you could have just said" she stated, there was no malice behind it, no accusation, just a simple shrug as green eyes roamed over the face she had been haunted by for the past year yet hadn't been able to place.

Dark eyes rolled in amused irritation before falling back to the fair skinned woman standing only inches away from her, "and when, do you suggest, should I have done that?" She tilted her head then in question before speaking once more, "when our son was trapped down a mine shaft? When the curse had broken and I was being hunted by an angry mob? Perhaps during our time in Neverland after I had been tortured for hours before you helped me to drain the power from the fail safe? Or maybe when, upon returning home, our town was ravaged by yet another curse and you were taken from me?"

Her chest was heaving then with the sheer emotion she felt, the grief at having finally gotten her son back and embracing the emotions she was feeling for the blonde only to be separated from her for 13 months…and now here they stood, face to face with Emma's memories in tact…

"Yeah well…you didn't have to go all Freddie Kruger on me, appearing in dreams every night did you?" She replied a little testily, this was not how she wanted this reunion to go but, as was usual with the pair of them, the strong feelings between them amalgamated into a fiery heat.

Regina's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed in confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Swan"

"Oh don't give me that shit Regina, I think I deserve a little more credit than that" she practically spat, it was one thing for the woman to act so guarded around her but to deny what had happened between them, to outright lie that she had any knowledge of what the past year had meant to both of them was unacceptable.  
>The brunette merely shook her head as her confusion grew, the venom in the woman's words had her softening slightly as she saw hurt flash behind green eyes. "I…I have no idea what you're talking about Emma…I swear"<p>

It was Emma who's brow furrowed then, she studied the older woman's face carefully, no sign of a lie…"no idea?" she asked to which Regina shook her head once more, "so for these past 13 months…it wasn't really you?" Her throat was tightening with emotion now as breathing became harder. Her chest was heavy with the weight of her grief, "it wasn't you…"

"What wasn't me?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to the blonde, her head lowering in order to catch the younger woman's eye, "Emma," she placed a finger beneath a pale skinned chin and brought her gaze up, "what wasn't me?"

"I…" she choked, still not quite able to control her emotions yet when she found brown eyes she felt her chest loosen slightly, neither noticed the tight grip she had on lean arms nor knew when she had taken a hold of her. Regina's own hands curled around Emma's forearms in order to anchor her to the present. "I saw you…almost every night, you were there, I spoke to you, I held you, I…"

"You what?" Regina's voice was a mere whisper now as she waited for words she longed to hear, she had never told any of her affections for the blonde and thought for sure that the woman didn't know. Yet upon finding her again, upon seeing that damned yellow bug pulling into town complete with mother, son and, annoyingly, pirate, Regina hadn't been able to hold it in any longer and had told Emma…which is how they had ended up here.

"But it wasn't you…" She choked, her eyes shutting against the burning tears welling in green orbs, "it wasn't really you"

"Emma," came Regina's voice thick with her own sorrow at the sight before her, "Emma, did it look like me?" She asked to which green eyes opened once more as if to remember what the brunette looked like, Emma knew though for that face was burned deep within her memory, there to remain forever. Tentatively she nodded, "did it sound like me?" Her voice gentle now as a hand came up to caress her cheek, she nodded and leaned into the contact as her hands moved up lean arms and onto slim shoulders, "did it feel like me?" they were only centimeters apart now, both sets of breathing laboured as Emma nodded once more, Regina's nose nudged against the one in front of her as she focused only on pink lips, "did it…taste like me?" She asked and before Emma could answer, she closed the distance.

It was electrifying and had the blonde wondering how she could ever have mistaken the dream woman for this woman…there was nothing in the world like Regina Mills, she was filling Emma whole yet leaving her yearning for more even as she was getting it. The blonde was getting just enough yet not quite as much even as their tongues caressed through their slow kiss. Slim fingers were curled within her golden hair, her own hands had moved with one hand sliding up a slender neck to hold the brunette's head in place, her other trailing down to press flat against Regina's back bringing their bodies in closer together.

They were reluctant to part though air was becoming a necessity, foreheads instantly connected as both panted for air. Emma's head shook lightly against Regina's as she laughed in relief at standing here, "all this time…" She breathed in slight remorse for all of the time they had lost simply by not telling one another their true feelings.

Regina smiled gently before pressing a tender kiss to the slightly swollen lips before her, "we were waiting for each other."


	37. Is this what it feels like to really cry

Silent tears were made audible as they dropped periodically into the lukewarm water of the bath, her bruised body shook violently as she finally allowed the pent up emotions out. The images of her son laying so still on the ground after handing over the most precious thing in the world, his heart, his beautiful trusting heart.

Her own had shattered then, had ripped itself apart in an attempt to stop the agony tearing through her. The lump in her throat had been relentless, these tears inevitable since their return home.

She'd attempted to keep her cries quiet but in all of her thoughts, her downward spiral into despair, it seemed that she had failed. The sound of slow footsteps filled the air as the bathroom door creaked open.

The feeling of the cold night air against her water slick back was in stark contrast to her heated skin. Another time she would have pulled herself together, would have sat herself straight up and adopted her infamous mask to cover her emotions yet she couldn't, she was so tired, so beat down and in need of this time that she merely continued as if no one else was there...but they were.

She didn't startle when soft fingertips brushed her hair away from her bowed head, she didn't make any sign of acknowledgement when soothing words began filling the steam filled air but she whimpered slightly with the sound of feet breaking through the water behind her, she choked back a sob when lean legs came to rest either side of her and she allowed her head to fall back against a strong shoulder when gentle hands managed to slide her backwards.

"I've got you..."

Trembling hands trailed the arms wrapped tightly around her waist before finding splayed hands, the spaces between fingers reminding her of where she was, home, safe, sound with her son sleeping peacefully only a few doors down. Yes they had almost lost him...but they hadn't.

Her tears calmed slightly as she allowed herself to listen to the steady heartbeat of the woman behind her, to feel the soothing circles she was rubbing against the back of her hands, to take in the love seeping into her from the gentle kisses placed against both her temple and her neck, it wasn't sexual in nature, it was an outlet for the feelings neither woman had spoken aloud yet it was long overdue.

Once her tears had slowed, Regina turned her head slowly to look at the saviour, her saviour. Her eyes trailing features hardened by all that they had seen yet green orbs remained kind, soft and full of something unmistakable.

The brunette couldn't help but smile as she moved a hand to caress the soft pale face next to her own. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before letting out a slow breath. "I love you..." She breathed, "I love you, Emma Swan"

So exhausted she didn't hear the blondes reply, didn't catch the words repeated to her in a sort of wonder but she felt it, with the tightening, protective hold around her body, with the warm embrace around her, grounding her, she felt it and she revelled in it.


	38. I'm Latching On To You

**I recommend listening to Sam Smith's acoustic cover of Latch whilst reading this, that was my inspiration for the piece. Thank you all for reading and let me know what kinds of things you'd like to see; fluff, angry, happy, angst...let me know guys :) my Tumblr handle is Chelseadaggz if you're interested.**

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around _

The feeling inside of her, filling practically every inch of her being, was breathtaking and so elating yet she hadn't realised just how affected she was until she met curious green eyes just a few feet away from her. Snow's brow was furrowed, her head tilted in confusion yet she was smiling in amusement at her daughter's light expression.

Darker green eyes crinkled in the corners with the sincerity of her emotions, her happiness, yet it wasn't just hers. Golden hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders, the loose ringlets bouncing slightly when she turned her head to find the source causing her own feelings to magnify.

It didn't take long to find her, it never did and though Emma desperately wanted to move closer, further into the brunette's orbit in which she floated blissfully, she remained where she stood for a moment longer simply watching and revelling in all that was Regina Mills.

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found _

3 years, 3 years it had taken them to finally realise what had been brewing since the moment Emma Swan had stepped into their small town and changed everything. Looks of loathing slowly turned into looks of longing, the bitter sting of words slowly forming into whispered confessions of a love stronger than any known to man.

_I feel we're close enough _

_I wanna lock in your love _

The tuxedo fit him well despite his ever stretching adolescent form, he was almost taller than Regina now, "almost but certainly not enough" she would remind them in her own small attempts to keep Henry, their son, as a child for as long as possible.

The diamond seemed to be winking at her, reflecting the fairy lights illuminating the night darkened backyard. Her left hand was resting lightly on Henry's shoulder whilst her right was clasped in his as they danced and laughed together, a sight that would have looked so shocking and strange not so long ago but now...now it was simply as it should be, mother and son loving each other in the way they should always have.

The thigh skimming black dress fit her well, suited her well as her body teased Emma, each turn from the pair dancing revealing more and then less of the figure the blonde loved so well. Dark hair, grown to fall just past her shoulders, curled lightly and danced to its own rhythm in the light breeze of the night. The swelling of her heart was both her own and the very woman standing before her, "may I cut in?" she placed her hand upon the one resting on Henry's shoulder, her fingers intertwining briefly with her fiancés before she pulled away to allow Henry to release Regina.

The brunette leaned in automatically to place a soft kiss upon her son's forehead before he ducked away from Emma's hand, it was a routine they often took part in and though he would never admit it, he hoped to continue their family dance for a long time to come.

_I think we're close enough _

_Could I lock in your love, baby? _

"You look beautiful," she breathed into her lover's ear as olive skinned arms wrapped around her neck, lithe fingers playing with the hairs at the back of her neck, lifting her curls slightly from the route as she played affectionately. Emma placed a gentle kiss to a blush reddened cheek before inhaling the very essence of the woman her arms were wrapped around, "I love you"

Regina pulled back to actually look at Emma, green eyes slightly glossy with emotion as a soft hand stroked across her cheekbone, dark eyes taking in her face as if seeing her for the first time, just as she always did. Foreheads came to rest together but not before a gentle kiss was placed to a fair skinned nose, "I love you too, my Emma"

She loved when the older woman called her that, actually called her hers though not in the sense of a possession but almost a prize...something she was proud to have. She was her home, the happiness and family she never thought she would have but yet here she was.

_Now I've got you in my space _

_I won't let go of you _

"You know you're mine forever right?" she breathed against scarlet painted lips as they swayed to the soft song playing in the background, the hum of their party guests fading into nothing as they lost themselves in one another. Emma's lips rose in the corners to match the ones she was focusing on, "like _forever _forever"

Dark eyes closed as the words washed over her before her soft smile turned mischievous, "forever's an awfully long time you know" she laughed lightly at the slight pinch Emma gave to her behind before her smile turned gentle once more, "and yet with you...it doesn't feel long enough"

Her breath was stolen at the sight of the sheer adoration filling amber eyes, her arms tightened around Regina's narrow waist as her mouth sought of her favourite spot just beneath the brunette's ear. The tender kiss she placed forced the woman to emit a soft purr as Regina turned her own head into Emma's, a position they were both more than familiar with. The sheer want and ache they felt for one another, even when holding each other close, never faded. Their burning desire almost dangerous in its extremity yet revered by all that stood witness to it.

_Got you shackled in my embrace _

_I'm latching on to you_

"Forever?" Regina breathed into fair skin without moving away.

And as the night drew in, the music died, the party guests left and the two remained entwined with one another, breathing the same air, feeding off the same elation, Emma could only thank whatever higher power there was for bringing her to this woman, her soul mate, her everything, her Regina.

"Forever"


	39. Her Smile Remained

She was nervous as she stood before the temporarily still waters, her mind flitting from what one would call the most natural of thoughts to the most absurd and irrelevant...such as her current worries...her hair...upon returning to their homeland, through some sort of strange magic, it had been lengthened to what it once had been during her reign. Many knew her like this, Snow had commented that she believed it took years off of her...but why would she want that? Why would she want to lose the only years of her life that truly mattered, the years with Henry. She knew it was only a figure of speech, a way to compliment her new look yet it still stung.

Would he recognise her or would it only aid his former belief that she was nothing but the Evil Queen, she did look the part now... She could see Snow and James shifting uncomfortably by the water's edge as they watched her readying her strength, they knew of only one outcome to what she was about to do, knew only that soon they would be reunited with the daughter and grandson they thought they would never see again...they knew not of the price, her price that she would pay once again simply to see him, if only for a little while more for what else was there for her in this life? She had no others, the Charming's had offered their friendship, the pixie hers also and the hooded thief had made his intentions clear but her heart had closed itself off the moment she had let her son go.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" came Snow's voice from across the lake, many had turned out to watch the return of the Saviour and her boy, some were ready with blankets and food for the welcome home and others poised in preparation to pull the two from the water should the need arise, no one could be sure of the outcome, only her yet there would be no risk to Henry and Emma, that she could at least confirm for she simply wouldn't allow it.

Her dark eyes betrayed her for only a second before her masked was pulled back into place, if the golden couple had noticed they had chosen not to comment. With a steadying breath she lifted her hands slowly, calling forth the magic laced with every cell in her body...this was going to take her all and she knew for sure that she wouldn't have much time after the spell had been performed, she would have to use her time well.

All went quiet as the sky darkened, the use of the elements as an aid to magic was something she had used only in the biggest of her spells...the curse. The added energy spiked and flashed as she drew strength from the, now billowing, clouds. The scene was reminiscent of the night she cast the dark curse, her brunette locks whipping out around her as her head fell backwards with the strain of energy being drawn from her. It was quite like the draining she felt when trying to stop the trigger only this time it felt as though her skin was being ripped from her bones.

She could hear nothing but the roiling waves of power growing stronger, her mind searching for the connection, yearning to feel the pull from the people she needed to find and bring forward...she gasped as she finally found it, like attempting to thread a needle, she'd found the cord and she grasped onto it.  
>She could hear him now, hear his calls as she tugged harder, they were coming quicker now, smoother as though willing the change. Upon emerging into the lake they should regain the memories lost, the waters having the ability to bring back what was once lost. "Mom..." It was definitely growing louder, her whole body was on fire as she continued to pull, her head feeling as though it was about to explode but she kept going, she had to.<p>

"Mom...Regina...Regina!" Her eyes flashed open...the skies were clear, as blue as a summers ocean, the ground beneath her was soft...grass? She was on the ground.

Golden curls slowly came into focus as she looked to her right, "Emma?" The words slipped from her mouth, she was here, Regina had done it..."where's-"

"Mom!" The breath was knocked from her lungs as a, slightly taller than she remembered, figure dropped onto her, arms pulling her up slightly in order to wrap around her neck as a steady stream of tears dropped from Henry's cheek and onto her own, mixing into a pool of regret, longing and relief. "I never thought I'd see you again" he sobbed and she only squeezed tighter, the change went unnoticed by Henry for it could hardly be called a squeeze, her strength was gone yet she had forgotten her price for here he was, her everything, back in her arms once more.

"I've missed you so much, my beautiful boy" she croaked as she buried her own tear streaked face into his neck, breathing in the scent of him. "My beautiful, beautiful little prince" her body was shaking now though whether that was through the sheer relief of having Henry back in her arms or something else entirely she didn't know.

No one dared move them from their position on the ground, Emma had her own parents to hug, to cry to, to remember and so they remained that way for a long time, long after tears had dried and heartbeats had calmed...though Regina's was growing decidedly weaker, she though passed that however, she knew it was inevitable but for now it could wait.

Henry pulled away slowly, his dark eyes looking over her, taking in the changes to her face...the faded marks alluding to a fight at some point, if he looked to his grandparents he'd notice that they too had their own battle scars from the war of the witch but for now he couldn't, he couldn't look away from her.

Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched him scrutinising her, to have him reject her now...well she didn't have it in her to remain strong. She gasped softly when his fingers moved to tangle within her soft dark curls, she felt the almost tickling yet extremely soothing touch and allowed her eyes to flicker shut as she revelled in the affection. "You look really pretty Mom" she could hear the smile in his voice yet when she attempted to mirror it, a sharp pain shot through her. Normally she was better at schooling her features, especially where her son was concerned but in her weakened state, she simply didn't have the energy to do so.

Her dark eyes caught concern in Henry's gaze as he moved to lean up on his knees, "wh-what's wrong?" She heard his voice yet it sounded as though they were under water, the sounds disjointed and slurred in her, now buzzing, mind.

She hadn't heard them move but soon a crowd had gathered around, she couldn't make out faces but she could feel the shadows, both of humans and of death, the souls of darkness creeping forward to claim her. "Henry I-" her throat felt as though it were lined with a strange thickness as she spluttered and coughed.

"Is that blood!?" She knew not who the cry came from but the small finger wiping the liquid from the corner of her lip was certainly that of her son's.  
>"Mom," his voice sounded so small now as she forced herself to focus in on it, "Mom, what's happening?"<p>

Her breaths were ragged, labored and somewhat frightening to all but her as they fought to find some understanding. She could feel his hot tears falling and trailing down her cheeks as she dragged her hand up to rest against the side of his face, "don't be scared baby" she could only whisper hoarsely.

"But...but I don't understand," his fingers were grasping at her now where she lay as though he could keep her there, oh how she wished he could.

"It's okay sweetheart," her lip quivered now as she looked over his grief stricken face, "you'll be okay..."

His head was shaking violently, "n-not without you!" He clutched her hand to his face, turning in slightly to nuzzle against her palm, he could feel her skin growing colder by the second.

"Henry, you need to listen to me..." Her voice trailed off as she inhaled as deeply as was possible, she couldn't see the people standing beyond them, couldn't see Charming holding a trembling Snow to his chest, her fist crushing against her lips in an attempt to keep her sobs quiet. Emma stood just before them, her own tears falling silently as she ached to comfort the son whom she had been allowed to raise...no matter real or fake the memories were still there and that was due to the woman now lying below him on the ground.

"You are more special...than you...will ever know..." She couldn't help but smile just being close to him, no matter what feelings of pain or agony were running through her his presence was enough to keep her hanging on if only for now. "You have become...the most ha-handsome...clever...kind hearted...honourable young man and I...I couldn't be pro-prouder" she felt him clutch tighter as her breathing grew shallower, "you are going...to be...amazing and I just wish...I could be there...to see it"

"Then be here!" He cried desperately, "be here!"

She smiled sadly as she pulled him down to place a tender kiss to his forehead, she revelled in the way he lingered, his hands moving to clutch at her dress as he moved and burrowed his face into her chest. She tilted her head down to press a kiss into her son's hair, "I can't baby, I'm so sorry"

"But why!?" He sat up again to look at her, her face paling, graying even before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Because I had to see you...one last time" her voice broke at the end as she inhaled hacking breaths, her head growing light now as she fought to carry on.  
>His whimpers were audible now as his eyes scrunched shut in grief, his hands clutching hers in his anguish, "I-I...I c-can't-"<p>

"You can my boy...you...can and you...will..." She cried though not much was audible as her breathing began to fail her, "you...k-know why?"

Something flickered in him, some recognition as he moved to lie down beside her on his side in order to face her. Their fingers moved to touch, meeting halfway in the tiny amount of space between them, "because I'm a Mills" he whispered as dark eyes began to lose focus, her smile though remained.

"Be-because you're...a Mills" this was it, she could feel it now as darkness crept into her vision, "I l-love you Henry...never forget that"

He shuffled closer now, their foreheads touching as he laced his fingers with his mother's, "I love you too Mom, I love you too..." and with those last words her eyes flickered shut...

Her smile though...remained.


	40. Almost

"And there it is," she breathed out in a bitter laugh, her head shaking slowly as she continued to hold hardened green eyes.

The blondethere what is Regina?but then a sheen covered dark eyes, soft lips pulled into a hard line and breathing faltered as the woman before her fought to remain composed.

She removed her hand from its place on the doorframe before stepping back further into her house and away from Emma, she shook her head once more as she began to move the door shut.

Emma caught the starting trail of a tear running down an olive cheek before the door was pushed closed with a final heartbroken whisper.

"You almost convinced me I mattered."


	41. Let Me Be Free

"You know I'll always protect you right?" she had her eyes cast to the ceiling, her thoughts spilling out into words as the events of the night ran like looped videos through her mind. One arm was draped across her stomach whilst the other lay in the space between them, "that I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe?'

And she knew, Regina knew this all too well. "Em?" came the slightly deeper voice from beside her. The blonde was glad to discover that the earlier quiver was gone and her speech was steadier now. She flinched as she turned her head to find the soft endings of a brunette braid tickling her nose. Despite the child like effect the hair style gave the sixteen year old, Regina always seemed to wear her dark locks in the eye-watering tight design and after what Emma had witnessed tonight, she had no doubt that it was merely another way for Cora to exert her power and control over her daughter…well not anymore.

The brunette felt a tingling sensation on her scalp as nimble fingers worked to unravel the braid. Regina couldn't help the him of satisfaction as she felt the tension on the roots of her hair completely diminishing as Emma continued to work her hands through it soothingly.

The next, and only sound, that filled the room was that of a body slowly sliding beneath the covers as Regina turned to face Emma, the moonlight gleaming in from the window behind the blonde glinted in dark eyes and lit up the trail of tears that told the story of a girl who had remained strong for far too long.

They lay in silence for a while, both simply studying the other, one hand lay beneath pillow warmed cheeks whilst the other lay in the small space between them, little fingers grazing slightly as they moved them together.

Green eyes trailed over a strong brow, a slightly creased forehead, tear reddened cheeks and finally soft set lips. The same lips through which the most barbed and humorous of comments had been released, out of which gentle confessions of adoration had been spoken into kiss heated air and from which the final whimper of defeat had fallen as Cora's wrath truly struck. Regina had been sure that she was going to die, that her mother would continue with her 'punishments' until the blissful darkness had taken her…but instead, it was the light.

The golden light of blonde strands tickling her cheek as her limp body was lifted from the ground, the lightness of the cloth stained a vibrant red as blood had pulsed from the open wound on her top lip. The blinding sun as Emma had carried her effortlessly from her prison and into freedom. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, how they could evade her mother or if they would even be successful but, as she inched closer and took the blondes fingers between her own, she knew she was finally safe.  
>"Thank you, my saviour."<p> 


	42. High In Demand

_"You are about to see something truly special Miss Swan,"_

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched the transformation take place, with Henry by her side, a hand held tightly over his eyes to save him the trauma of what his brunette mother was about to do, Regina shook off the mother in her and brought forth the element of the Queen that had always been most effective, her sexuality.

They'd had a wonderful dinner together, their own little muddled family unit, it was something they had been doing for the past few months now and it had become an occasion they all seemed to look forward to, even if it was only the youngest of the three who would admit or acknowledge it in the light of day.

Emma had offered to walk Regina and Henry to the sleek black Mercedes after they had noticed the evening beginning to draw in, lately she had found herself becoming attached to seeing more of not only her son, but of the older woman also. Gone was the venom from their arguments that had now turned into a strange sort of banter, their exchanges were still heated although now the heat seemed to be coming from a different place altogether, the pained tension had turned to a delicious sort of anticipation and though neither would admit to it both had thought about it enough separately to realize what it meant.

This was why Emma now found herself clamping her hand tighter over Henry's young eyes whilst doing the same thing with her thighs, the rolling heat below only becoming stoked further as she watched Regina prep herself. The woman always dressed beautifully and was effortlessly sexy…but now she was actually putting the effort in. The third, then fourth button of her royal blue blouse were opened to reveal a black lace cami underneath, the swell of her breasts subtle enough to seem as though she wasn't actively trying. Lean fingers moved up and through her dark hair to give it some extra bounce as deep brown eyes lit up in the thrill of the game she was now being allowed to play.

The brunette wasn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart, oh no, Emma's first offer, in which she promised Regina her first born child in order to continue on with the fairytale theme in their lives, was quite invalid as she looked to the smug young boy standing beside her, _damn. _ In the end they had settled on Emma owing the brunette a favour…the woman sounded eerily like Rumplestiltskin when she had offered the deal yet the blonde had still agreed, anything to get the two idiots leaning against her bug off her back.

They had agreed that Regina would act as a distraction whilst Emma and Henry would slip into the car in order to make a quick getaway. The blonde's breath caught in her throat as Regina gave one quick glance behind to where she knew mother and son were hiding and gave an exaggerated wink that would ensure Emma's heart exploded.

"I swear that woman is trying to kill me," she muttered as her skin practically caught on fire.

"What?" Henry's small voice reminded her of his presence and she coughed slightly in her surprise, glad that he couldn't see the blush rising to her pale cheeks.

"Nothing kid just…shush"

She felt the small head shake he gave but that seemed to be the extent of his reply and so, after a deep steadying breath, she returned her eyes to Regina's slender form. The sway of her hips was enthralling as lean, stiletto lengthened legs carried her towards the two imbeciles arguing about the woman who had no interest in them whatsoever…or so Regina hoped.

The women had arrived separately, Emma later obviously, and so their cars were parked on the opposite sides of the parking lot as luck would have it. The brunette made sure to stop right in their line of sight as she made a show of rifling through her purse to find the keys she had already magicked back on top of the table which they had just left, Henry had allowed for the little glitch to her renewed promise of not using magic for it was to help his mother.

She let off small sighs at first, she had found in the past that the simplest of sounds could bring out the greatest of reactions and had been the strongest tool in her arsenal of seduction. After a short while she glanced quickly to see that the pair were most definitely now looking over at her. Giving one last rifle through her purse she then proceeded to move her hands idly over her body as if checking if she had placed them within a pocket. Her movements were slow as she slid both hands over every curve, every crevice, her lips pulled to the side in an expression of confusion.

"Uhm is er," Killian cleared his throat as he grew nearer, his eyes trying to remain on hers rather than the path her hands were making, "is everything okay m'lady?"

"Yeah you uh…you need help with anything?"

Dark eyes flicked up to look at the flustered faces of the men before her, both swallowing hard as they refrained from looking over her body. She tilted her head to the side and had to hold back a smirk when she noticed how much she truly was affecting them, she hadn't lost it.

"I seem to have misplaced my car keys and I desperately need to get home…" her voice was at a much lower register than usual, the same tones she used in her reign as Queen, the same tones causing Adam's apples to move tremendously in quivering throats as deep swallows were taken. She could practically feel the waves disbelief rolling off of Emma from her place behind the tree as the brunette walked closer to the two flustered men. "Would you boys mind helping me look?"

Their nods were instantaneous and she could see she had started them off on their own little competitive quest to find her 'missing' keys first. Just to add to her game she placed a hand on each of their chests before speaking softly, "thank you both, I don't know what I would have done" she allowed her fingers to linger and trail downwards until her hands fell away naturally, Regina hadn't missed the accelerated beating of their hearts, _idiots. _

She watched with a smug smile as they both practically tripped over their own feet, giving quick glances back to where she remained, one arm crossed over her body, a hand holding her bicep as the other played with a curl of dark hair, her full bottom lip pulled between her teeth with her head still tilted, a leg crossed over the other in the traditional stance of the typical movie love interest.

What had Emma ever seen in either of them? Neal was, to put it bluntly, a bumbling, muttering idiot who's only redeeming factor was his part in the creation of her son. Hook, on the other hand, was nothing but a womanizer, he had professed his love for Emma in Neverland, or so the blonde had claimed during one of their wine fueled late night conversations, yet he was now looking at her with nothing but his familiar gleam of animal lust…sure she had given in to him in the past but she was a different person then, sex was her only outlet in which she would actually allow herself to _feel _something other than her rage, her anger…

So lost in her thoughts of the past, she hadn't even heard Emma's approach from behind until she was spun on the spot. Green eyes were darkened slightly by something Regina could read very well, **desire**. **  
><strong>

Now the brunette was the one swallowing deeply as she attempted to regain her composure, "was that to your satisfaction Miss-"

"Shut up" Emma breathed as she moved closer to the woman, she could see the guarded vulnerability within the brown eyes that flicked between her own and it caused the more carnal of her needs to calm slightly, to fade into a tender sort of admiration. This close she could see the innocence within life hardened eyes, the young girl yearning for something more than a quick, to put it bluntly, fuck. She could see the woman's own need for something more and for once she didn't want to bolt, she didn't want to flee…she wanted to give it to her, "just…shut up Regina"

Usually the brunette would have thrown a barbed comment her way, would have stepped back and crossed her arms to create her own barrier of safety but as pale hands moved up, as lean fingers tucked the hair framing her face behind her ears and proceeded to trail her tender touch over the woman's jaw. Her eyes were taking in slightly trembling features as her head tilted of it's own accord, her face moving closer until she could only focus on slightly parted lips.

Regina's heart was beating a mile a minute, her hands now hanging limply by her side unknowing of what to do in this situation. Her throat was tightening at the feeling of Emma's caress, no one had touched her like this since…since Daniel and it was so out of nowhere…she knew the woman had feelings for her, feelings that replicated her own but only now was she discovering just how deeply they ran. The shivers running through her body were so much more than she had ever felt before, the fluttering sensations overwhelming her.

"Don't…" Emma stopped her advances at the breathed plea, she could hear the thickness of the brunette's words, "don't hurt me…"

She laughed softly before capturing the tear now trailing down Regina's face with her lips, she placed another to the other side of her face and one to her forehead as both hands found their home on soft cheeks. Green eyes found brown when she pulled back enough to focus on the woman before her, "is that a demand Madame Mayor?" she whispered back and reveled in the small laugh that her question elicited before she moved to brush her nose against the brunette's, "I promise you"

Her brow creased and her eyes closed momentarily as she fought with her natural instincts to push the woman away, to defend herself from potential pain and to remain the same way she had for the past 3 decades…alone…but she couldn't, she couldn't push her away for her heart just wouldn't allow it. Her hands trailed up strong forearms before laying over Emma's gentle fingers, "kiss me"

"Now that is a demand," the blonde replied with a smile.

"You bet your ass-" but the rest of her speech was cut off when pink lips finally touched her own, when soft moans spilled out between tender kneading kisses, when Regina's hands trailed back down Emma's arms to then move to a toned waist and a hot tongue sought, and gained entrance to a waiting mouth, when the pieces seemed to fall into place and a cracked soul finally began to move back together once more.

"Seriously?! You couldn't cover my eyes for that?!"

Both women broke apart and finally realized where they were at the incredulous shout coming from their young son, neither noticed the way in which they remained close, the way in which they continued holding on to one another even in the light of their new situation…that being the son and what felt like the entire population of Storybrooke watching them.

Slowly both turned to look back at one another, their mouths open in shock that soon turned to amusement as they laughed openly, their foreheads coming to rest together as they attempted to catch their breath. Their hands finally untangled from one another as they dropped down and automatically seemed to intertwine, their laughter calming and their surroundings coming back to them though neither could look away from the other.

Regina looked up to find Emma looking her over once more, the intensity of her gaze, the adoration within was startling yet she felt no form of suffocation, no fear rising up inside of her and so she merely smiled in response…a smile none other had seen, not even her first love…

"You wanna traumatize the kid some more?" came the amused whisper that brought her out of her own thoughts, she laughed lightly before looking back to her son who, though looked slightly nauseous at the sight of his mother's kissing, she could also see the brightness of his soul, the unbridled happiness at the connection he had noticed between the two so long ago.

Her nose brushed against Emma's as she turned her smiling face back once more, her head tilted as she allowed the blonde to move a strand of hair from her face once more before her arms moved up to hang lazily around strong shoulders, she laughed at the expected groan of feigned annoyance from Henry and his claim that he was going to wrack up a good amount of sugar filled dishes within the establishment behind them on both of his mother's tabs whilst they 'sucked face'.

A feeling of domesticity hit the pair as they watched their son make his way back into the diner with a small smile on his face, this could be their life…would be their life from now on. A gentle kiss to her cheek had her humming in delight before she turned to captured pale lips between her own once more. The same tingling from before began to make its way through her body as her happy humming returned making the blonde smile against her mouth, "mm, I could get used to this," she breathed against the lips still pressed lightly to her own.

"Good," Emma whispered back as she gently bit Regina's bottom lip, letting it slide through sensually as her arms tightened around the slim waist they had automatically wrapped themselves around, "because I never plan on letting you go."


	43. What Took You So Long?

"Why are you fighting so hard for this?" she questioned, her dark eyes scrutinising the blonde before her, "why do you care so much?"

"Why don't you care!?" her voice trembled as she fought to remember that this wasn't her Regina, that the cold mask was the same practically impenetrable defence she had managed to break through not so long ago. "Why aren't you fighting Regina?"

"For what would you have me fight Miss…?"

"Swan…" It was a whisper, a heartbroken plea for her to remember, to feel something at least, "you call me Miss Swan" Something flashed in dark eyes though she couldn't be sure it was recognition. "What would you have me fight for Miss Swan?" She asked again, her voice low though Emma could hear the familiar vulnerability that shrouded the desperately strong woman.

"For the woman that I know is still in there somewhere, beneath whatever curse or spell is stopping you from remembering."

Regina shook her head in frustration, she had been told by many, including a small boy to whom she felt a strange kind of pull, that this wasn't her life, wasn't her and that she had been placed under some sort of 'curse', whatever that meant. "I seriously believe you need to speak to some sort of psychiatrist before you waffle on about your far fetched theories once more. Good day Miss Swan."

Emma's reflexes were quick and as the woman moved to walk away from her, her hand shot out to grasp the soft skin of the brunette's arm in order to pull her back and spin her at the same time.

"What the hell are you-" soft lips cut off her incredulous cries as a wave of warm, cinnamon scented air flooded through the town filling every crevice and waking those from their year long slumber.

Full lips, that had been pressed tightly together upon initial contact, eased up and melded to their rightful position against the blonde's as remembrance flooded through Regina's Emma felt the smile against her mouth she pulled back slightly to see warm chocolate eyes boring into her own.

The brunette brushed her nose against Emma's as her soft hands moved to cup the younger woman's cheeks effectively holding her in place though the blonde certainly wasn't going anywhere, "what took you so long?"

"Oh you know," Emma breathed in reply, revelling in the feel of her love back in arms after far too long apart, "people to see, curses to break" she leaned in to place a tender kiss to waiting lips simply because she could.

"Well aren't you the modern day hero," Regina teased as they moved apart once more, she leaned into the hand that had brushed dark locks behind her ear, her eyes taking in every single feature that she hadn't even been able to remember she missed.

Emma laughed softly, her eyes crinkling with sincerity as she tilted her head and drank in the scent she was surely going to bottle for the extremely rare occasions on which she would allow the brunette out of her sight after today, "I think the term you are looking for is 'saviour'" they were swaying on the spot slightly now as strong arms moved to wrap around a slim waist.

Regina's hand moving so that one trailed around Emma's neck and the other tangled in familiar soft curls. "My mistake," she whispered against thin lips as she leaned in close once more to the woman she loved more than life itself, her true love. "My saviour"


	44. Swan-Mills

"Just shut the hell up okay?" she fumed as she attempted to block out his voice and focus only on the road ahead of her, she wanted to go faster, to go all out, pedal to the metal and be there already but she couldn't, it wouldn't do to get pulled over right now, not with the state of both herself and her son.

"Careful Swan," came his smug reply, "there are little ears in the car"

She ignored him then, thinking of her son was enough to allow her to do so. Her green eyes flickered up from the road and onto his reflection in the rear view mirror. Her heart ached for the same reason his did…they wanted to see her, longed to see her now they knew who she was.

The mysterious brunette who had been haunting their dreams, always just out of reach but a definite constant. Henry had almost started going to bed earlier in the past few months, it was as though, on some level, he knew he was safe around her, safe, protected and loved and now that they had their memories back it was easy to realise that they had been right.

Emma was glad when it seemed that, after so long driving already, Hook seemed to have gotten the hint and finally ceased talking. She couldn't fault him for his persistence, if he'd have just given up on her then she'd probably be sat in her apartment right now making her son breakfast…something she thought she'd done everyday of her life but of course, before they had escaped the curse, she'd only ever made him cereal at most…it hurt to remember but it was nice to have had it.  
>It wasn't long after when the sign came into view, Welcome to Storybrooke they were home.<p>

As they rounded headed down the long road she could feel the humming in her veins returning, the awakening of her natural magic as they crossed the town line for the first time in 13 months. A deep breath of air left her lungs at the sensation yet it caught in her chest audibly when they rounded the corner into the town she had come to love.

"Wh-what happened?" Henry's small voice came from the back seat of the bug, "what happened…"

Hook sighed deeply from beside them as he too looked out to the town, lush green lawns had yellowed and dried, buildings had faded and darkened just as the sky had. There was a deep rooted feeling of despair that struck all within their hearts, it was unnerving and Emma couldn't help but dread the answer the pirate was going to give.  
>When he didn't answer right away, when he seemed to hesitate her heart clenched in her chest as she turned to look at him, "where is she?" she questioned, he didn't need to ask who for she had told him of her feelings when he had tried to kiss her once more upon returning her memories.<p>

"That is something certainly not for the ears of the young m'lady," he tried as he watched the blonde looking around once more. This seemed to gain Henry's attention as he looked away from the place he had grown up in and, until just over a year ago, the only place he had ever called home.

"Where's who?" he questioned, "can we go to the mansion please?" he continued on, not realising that the person he wanted to see most was the veiled topic of discussion now. Ever since his reawakening he had been desperate to see her, to fall back into her warm embrace and feel her love surrounding him once more. He knew Emma loved him, he loved her too but to awaken and find that the memories they had together, the times they had shared over the span of his young life weren't Emma's to own…they were Regina's and she had given them up for the blonde and for him…he had to see her.

"Your mother is not there my boy," the pirate breathed, his eyes not moving from those of Emma's when her head snapped back around.

Henry's brow furrowed as he sat forward in his seat, his small hands coming to rest on the back of the blonde's seat, "well then, where is she?" his voice was hesitant, he could sense the shift in tension, the ominous way Killian spoke did not sit well with him, what had happened?

"She…" he looked from one to the other, both with similar expressions of worry on their faces as they waited for his answer, "she has been placed in her family mausoleum…your parents thought it best she be next to her father"

Twin gasps filled the air as both considered his words, Emma's hand instantly moved to cover her mouth, her eyes filling with tears as Henry remained frozen where he sat. When the blonde finally regained her composure enough to talk, she looked once to her still son before looking to Killian once more. "She…Regina she's…"

"We believe so, when we found her she didn't seem to be breathing and her skin was ice cold…" he trailed off sadly before looking up to her, "the Queen's…the Queen's death was the last straw, we knew we had only one choice and that would be to ask you to return, to help us once more…"

"I want to see her," the two in front startled at the voice from the back seat, both turned to look at the boy, his eyes were downcast and his shoulders shaking slightly though it seemed he was trying to hold himself together, "I want to see my Mom"  
>She would have protested, would have told Henry he should remember his mother as she was…but she wanted to see her also.<p>

"She has been placed within a glass coffin, her body preserved by Rumplestiltskin's own magic…it will look as though she is merely sleeping" Emma nodded her understanding before starting the car once more and making her way over to where she knew the mausoleum stood.

It seemed the whole town had been affected by Regina's death, not just the people she could see had left beside or on the building, but the actual place seemed to be grieving, it was the brunette's creation after all…

There were lilies and roses adorning the pathway up to the grand white structure, the grass here seemed to have preserved it's health yet neither noticed that. They only had eyes for what lay ahead, what they would find inside.

The door to the building was cold to the touch, the heavy set stone difficult to move at first but, with the aid of his mother, Henry managed to get it open. He remembered this place from his childhood, it would be on certain occasions that Regina would bring him here to pay respects to her father. She would tell him stories of the gentle man, tales of his kindness and unrelenting love yet even at a young age he could sense her sadness, her regrets and her bemusement. He didn't know it but she often found herself wondering why he was unable to protect her, to save her from Cora when she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that she would give her life for the small child in her arms, her child, her son.

His grandfather's coffin, the guard of Regina's lair, had been removed, the steep stairway open and adorned with flowers once more. "They moved it to allow those who wanted to come and pay their respects," at Emma's surprised expression he couldn't help but laugh softly, "a lot changed in the months after the breaking of the curse, she allowed others to see her…and what a sight it was"

His use of the past tense when referring to Regina was like a punch to the gut every single time, she closed her eyes briefly to push back the oncoming tears before she felt small fingers lace with her own. Looking down she found Henry could only stare at the ground before him beneath which his mother lay, the woman who had raised him, had loved him unconditionally and sacrificed everything for him just to ensure his happiness…and now she was gone.

She couldn't remember when they had started moving, she had just heard Hook's reassurances that he would wait for as long as they needed, that he would remain upstairs until they were finished and ensure they weren't disturbed.

The air was cold as they moved through the corridors of the place, neither knowing where they were supposed to be going but both drawn to the same place. At the sight of the grand double doors, both stopped next to one another simply looking.

"She…she's in there?" Henry asked, his voice still so innocent in tone, the thickness suggested he was holding back his tears already, Emma nodded her reply but didn't look down at him, she couldn't look away. A small tug on her hand brought her back to the present, "together?" he breathed as he caught her eyes.

A few tears managed to escape as she nodded at her son but he didn't comment, he only led her forward towards the place in which Regina Mills lay.

She was breathtaking…that was the only word for it as Emma moved closer to the glass tomb and looked in at the woman laying as though in slumber. Her fingers instantly moved to touch the glass encasing her and she gasped to find it to move easily.

Henry moved to stand beside her then, "can…can we?" he asked gently, his own hand moving to touch the lid of her coffin.

"I don't see why not kid," Emma replied, the first words she had spoken since the revelation of Regina's death. Carefully she placed a hand on the other side and began to lift the glass away, a choked sob escaped her throat when the brunette's familiar scent washed over her, preserved in all senses of the word.

After placing the lid gently on the ground at the end of the room, she moved to find Henry still standing tentatively next to his mother. His fingers were flexing as he seemed to be deciding on something, "you can touch her you know Henry" she whispered so as not to startle him out of whatever thoughts he had fallen into. That seemed to do it though as he slowly reached forward for the hand laying across her chest, he gasped upon initial contact but only pulled the hand down with him, her palm facing upwards.

Emma watched in fascination as he began to draw soft patterns on the naturally creased skin. She could hear sniffles growing more frequent as Regina's hand became dotted with grief stricken moisture. "She used to do this for me when I was scared…" he breathed out, "when I had a nightmare she would get me in her bed, cuddle me real tight and do this for me…it's how I knew that she was there, even when I was sleeping she wouldn't stop so I wouldn't feel alone" he looked up at Emma then, his dark eyes so strangely like Regina's were brimming with tears, "I don't want her to be alone Emma"

His cries were audible then as he moved to interlace his fingers with the brunette's, his forehead moved to lay on her chest just as he had always done, it was his own way of seeking comfort. Emma watched with her own tears streaming down her face, tears both for her son and for the woman they had lost.

"I keep expecting her to just…I don't know, wake up and tell me to stop being silly, 'Mills are made of stronger stuff'" Emma laughed softly at his tear filled imitation of his mother, she caught Henry's small smile in return before his face turned dark once more. "I just want her to wake up…"

"Me too kid…" she whispered.

She didn't know how much time had passed but the silence now replacing Henry's heartbroken sobs suggested what her eyes were telling her was true, he had fallen asleep where he still remained with his head on Regina's chest. A deep, plushy throw was folded on a chair in the corner of the room, perhaps for when others remained as they did, keeping the Queen company even in death.

Gently, she picked Henry up and moved him to lay upon the thick material, her fingers moving through his hair in a comforting gesture that was not her own, she knew that now for she could remember all the times that she had watched Regina do it.

"Thank you…" She was standing before the woman now, her eyes trailing over serene features that seemed merely to be relaxed in sleep, how she wished that were true. "Thank you Regina…not just for giving me this past year with our son but…but for all the years before that when I wasn't around, when you were the one to look after him, love him and raise him…I know what you did now, I can see it all and I'm sorry I ever doubted your love for him…"

Her hand that had been inching along the surface holding Regina finally made contact with olive skin. She gasped at the sensation of electricity that shot through her system, the spark of life that shocked her…the brunette remained exactly the same though Emma could almost swear there was an underlying glow to her skin.  
>Slowly, she reached forward again, her hand remaining now even as the same current shot through her veins for it felt too good to let go.<p>

Emma couldn't be sure whether it was the Charming in her or just grief stricken madness but she knew she had to try it. Her fingers trailed up Regina's bare arm, moved up over a dress clad shoulder and into soft dark locks before moving to hold the woman's neck. She used her free hand to caress a soft face as she tilted the woman's head towards her, inching closer, she hoped with all of her heart that this was right, that she hadn't just been driven mad in her need to have Regina alive…"just, just trust me on this okay?" She whispered onto full red lips, "if this works, I promise you can fireball my ass into next week but please…please wake up Regina because I think I love you" and with that, pink lips melded over full red.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited, her brow creased with emotion as she tried to convey just what she felt. She didn't feel the pulse of air, didn't hear the small gasp beside her, all she could feel was the warmth of lips that began moving tenderly against her own, the nimble fingers that used the aid of her golden curls to flex after so long of laying still and the heaving chest of the woman beneath her.

She didn't want to stop, didn't want to open her eyes and find that it had all just been a dream, some sort of fantasy her brain had concocted in order to cope with Regina's death. No, even as they pulled apart for air, even as soft hands moved to cup her cheeks, to tilt her face upwards in question, her eyes remained tightly shut. "Emma?" She could feel the hot breath dancing against her lips, "Emma, please…look at me"

"I can't," she realised she was sobbing now but she couldn't find it in her to stop, "I can't, this needs to be real, I need you to be here…"

"I am here Emma," the voice was most definitely Regina's but still her eyes remained shut. She gasped when her head was pulled down and soft kisses were placed on her closed eyelids, "open your eyes…"

It was merely a whisper against her skin but slowly she began to comply, her hands were on either side of Regina's head in order to remain upright and balanced, the feeling of gentle hands still remained on her face and as her gaze finally locked onto dark eyes her heart almost stopped beating, "you're here…"

"I'm here," the brunette reiterated, "you're here" her thumbs stroked tender lines against tear marked skin as Emma nodded, a mixture of sobbing and soft laughter escaping her mouth as both simply looked at each other.

"I'm here too!" came a desperate voice from beside them that had Emma pulling Regina up with her into a sitting position, her head buzzed for a few seconds after, the change in position after laying down for so long was strange yet as her sons small frame moulded into hers and Emma's arms came to encase them both, she found she all but forgot.

The sun had just about risen over the town of Storybrooke when many moved from the warmth of their homes and out into the slowly crowding street, some were pointing, others merely staring in wonderment but all were finally beginning to believe that they could in fact win this fight for there, on the golden lighted horizon, stood their hope.

Three unmistakable silhouettes moving closer to them, the Queen, the Saviour and the Truest Believer.

The Swan-Mills family.


	45. Numb

Prompt: Pre-SQ, Emma tries to commit suicide and it's Regina who finds her.  
>Asked by: Anonymous<p>

**I'd rather be dreaming than living  
>Living's just too hard to do<br>It's chances not choices  
>Noises not voices<br>A day's just a thing to get through  
>Living's just too hard to do<strong>

It hurt, it always hurt but she couldn't help it. It was a compulsion, a dangerous one but a compulsion all the same. She needed to feel, needed to fight the numbness that had started to win once more.

She was tired, exhausted even. Sleep eluded her for how could she sleep when she didn't feel as though she had even been awake? Every day the same, she would put on a face, a smile if possible, any kind of pretence that she was okay, a reason for those around her not to have to ask the difficult questions.

Her eyes took in the dried specs of crimson on her hand towel, the one she kept hidden, the same one she had kept hidden for the past few weeks. Cutting was something she had done as a child and a habit she had broken out of around the same time she had gotten out of the system but now…could it be called a relapse? She wasn't addicted…just…_in need_.

The crimson turned to a light brown, the soft spokes of the towel turning into the smooth fabric of a crisp white shirt before her very eyes, the images playing in her mind as she sat hunched over on the floor, blade to skin.

_Coffee, she needed coffee…no, she needed the burn that coffee provided, the fiery heat that would trickle down her throat and into her empty stomach. Food was undesirable to her now, she chewing a chore._

_She hadn't heard the doorbell signalling the entrance of another, hadn't smelt the familiar scent floating across the room as she remained in the safety of her own little bubble._

_"Miss Swan!" She blinked in confusion, when had she moved? Apparently she had if her position in front of a, now beverage stained, Regina was anything to go by. Emma could do nothing but stare however, no words came to her mind, no remarks…nothing. She simply stared._

_The brunette's brow furrowed as she took in the woman before her or, to put it in true terms, the shell, the empty vessel for Emma surely was not there. Her head tilted as she took in the vacant, almost haunted expression on the gaunt face of the towns Sherriff but before she could even think to ask if there was anything wrong the woman was gone._

The trickling of a warm heat making it's way down her arm was what brought her back, the slight dizziness clouding her mind told her that she was almost at her quota for what her body could physically withstand…but she couldn't stop, couldn't move the metal from skin, could only press harder even as the sounds of a low, familiar voice echoed throughout the empty apartment.

She couldn't place the voice, couldn't quite remember who it belonged to as darkness crept into her vision, oblivion ready to take her as she allowed her tired body to fall sideways and onto the cold tiled floor. She heard the thud, watched as her vision bounced indicating the fact that her head had most likely hit the ground hard but she didn't feel it.

She watched as the door slowly inched open, no creaking as it usually did, everything had fallen unnaturally silent. Black patented heels came into view followed by the smooth skin of tanned thighs as a black skirt inched higher up lean legs. Nausea hit her in rolls as she was rolled onto her back but that was forgotten as dark hair came into view, tear filled brown eyes moving from the wound on her wrist and back to her face, full lips moving as words Emma couldn't hear wear spoken.

Those same dark eyes closed as her lips continued to move and at the sight of a bright unnatural light just outside of her vision, Emma's mind was finally able to understand what was happening, Regina was healing her.  
>"Damn stubborn woman…" her voice sounded slurred as the shroud over her hearing seemed to lift finally though her eyes began to flutter shut.<p>

"Shh…" she registered the feeling of soft hands moving over her forehead, brushing away errant strands as they went, "sleep now Emma, you can shout at me all you want when you wake up"

"Mhmm" was all the blonde managed as sleep finally overtook her. Regina watched for a long moment, revelled in the steady rise and fall of Emma's chest and the look of serenity that had taken over her features. Then her eyes moved to take in the scars marring the pale skin of her arm, Regina's fingers playing over each one. This may not have been the first time Emma had self-harmed but as the brunette laced her fingers with the younger woman's, she hoped to whatever higher power there was that it would be the last.


	46. Not As It Seems

**Prompt: Emma comes knocking on Regina's door after last night's ep and finds her with Hood thinking she's been replaced.**

Asked by: alexm13love

"Emma, maybe now's not the right time…" her mother began as she pulled back from the blonde, "it's late plus…well, what are we going to tell Henry if he wakes up? He doesn't know any of us"

She knew what was happening, they were stalling her…but why? "Look, he thinks I'm on a case, he thinks Hook's my client and that I'm scoping out a perp…you can be my cover family…well, you're my real family but…oh you guys know what I mean" she waved her hands in frustration, "just give him some cocoa and put him in front of the TV, he won't even know I'm gone." _  
><em>

"But Emma-"

"Hey," she stopped Snow mid-speech, "I know you don't like it," she spoke gently but quickly, she needed to go, "but you're just going to have to deal with it…for me" and with that she was gone. In her rush to get out the door she didn't see the concerned look her parent's shared behind her, maybe then she would have listened to what they had to say.

—

She'd briefly explained to Hook where she was going and what to do should Henry wake up, he seemed just as anxious about her leaving as her parent's had…but then again he did believe himself to be her true love, poor guy.

The walk was refreshing, the cold night air just as biting and comforting to her as it always had been. She was home, back with the people she loved and who loved her in return…well almost…

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest as she neared the one place she never thought she would have found family until she'd lost it…the tall hedges were still meticulously trimmed and framed the gardens of the property, the Mills household…Regina's place.

Her heeled boots echoed through the quiet night, the creaking of the gate as she pushed it open almost trying to warn her to turn back, to go home and wait for the light of day to do anything more…but she didn't, she kept walking, hope burning brightly in her battered heart as she neared the front door, the golden numbers like a beacon of light guiding her way as she stepped up onto the porch.

She hadn't considered the time of night, would the brunette be sleeping? But surely knowing her son was safe and home was worth losing a few hours over? And perhaps…perhaps knowing Emma was home could also be worthy of such a thing?

It was the addition of a golden glow of light that had the blonde moving away from the door and towards the only sign of life in the silent home, her steps were light so as not to alert Regina to her presence too early, it wouldn't do to give the woman a heart attack…or to be fire balled on her first night back.

Her heart skipped in her chest as she inched closer to the window, the brunette stood looking out, a glass of red wine in her hand and a soft glow about her features, she looked breathtaking…she looked serene. Emma had never seen the woman looking so relaxed, so…happy…

She hadn't realized just how much she was staring until something strange happened, a pair of hands seemed to trail around the woman's waist until the settled around her, fingers interlacing together to hold her in place…Emma waited for the backlash, for a trademark scowl, for anything…anything other than a widening smile as one manicured hand came down to rest over the pair around her. Her thumb instantly began rubbing over knuckles that were most definitely masculine and if the sheer sight of them didn't convince the blonde then the appearance of a very manly head on Regina's shoulder certainly did.

She watched in horror, lips parted in shock as the brunette allowed her own head to fall to the side in order to rest her temple against the side of the man's face, neither looking away from the starry night sky as they held one another in the moon's glow.

Tears instantly pooled in her eyes as she watched Regina's crimson painted lips moving in speech, the smile on her mouth making it impossible to work out what she was saying but soon enough she was being turned in the embrace so that she was facing the intruder…intruding on Emma's rightful position and life…and lips apparently. A whimper escaped her throat as she watched big hands move to tangle in the brunette hair she knew to be soft and pull Regina's lips to move against his own. It was soft, sweet, tender and familiar it seemed…it wasn't a first kiss or even a second, they knew how to move with one another, knew what the other liked apparently if Regina's arms trailing up his neck to pull her closer was anything to go by.

As her head tilted and the kiss deepened, Emma had to look away…how could she have done this? Was what they had real at all?

She felt sick to her stomach, her first thought upon regaining her memories had been coming back to Regina…coming home to Regina…but there was another there, another holding the woman she loved, another touching her and sleeping beside her…another loving her as Emma only wished she could.

With one last mournful glance at the white mansion she moved back out into the street, her chest constricting painfully as her lungs heaved for air, her heart breaking with every flash of the pair behind her eyes. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the shrouded figure standing hidden within the shadows, a hand fiddling with the pendant around her neck, a wicked smile painting her sharp features as she heard the sorrowful cries of the soul trapped within, the Savior was broken, the Queen was captive, this was going to be _fun. _


	47. Yours

**Jealous Regina - include Neal's ability to give Emma children while Regina can't.**

Asked by: Anonymous

"Stop being such a martyr and just speak to me Regina!" she all but screamed across the foyer, the echoing of sharp pointed heels clicking on the floor ceased almost immediately as the brunette stopped in the doorway of the living room. Emma remained steady in her stance and resolve as the older woman rotated on the spot, her eyes fierce with a fire the blonde had missed these past few weeks.

"What?" her tone was short, sharp and deadly, the sign of the woman she had once been. Her perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in waiting whilst manicured fingers dug into the hip they rested upon.

Green eyes were just as hard as Emma moved further into the house, the air around them crackling with energy. She breathed it in, let it fill her and allowed it to spur her on.  
>"You heard me," her tone low, "you think I don't know what you're doing?" she caught the look of guilt floating across perfect features but it was only fleeting, her patented mask coming up only a second too late.<p>

"And what is it I'm doing exactly, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned then as she edged closer, Regina moving further back with every step she took. She was losing it, her armour was cracking with every inch Emma moved closer to her, with every inhale laced with the scent of the woman, she could feel her grasp on emotion slipping.

She gasped as her back hit the doorframe behind her, her hands instantly coming out to stop the blonde from advancing but it was futile. Her eyes closed instantly as the younger woman's front pressed tightly against her own, hot breath dancing across her face, a lump rising in her throat making her feel as though she was choking, suffocating even.  
>"You're pulling the same shit you've done before, the stupid 'I'm not good enough for you' Evil Queen complex you still haven't gotten rid of"<p>

"Do not presume to tell me-"

"Just shut the fuck up Regina" Emma interrupted and almost laughed at the look of incredulity dancing through dark eyes when they finally opened.

"I beg your-"

Instantly full lips parted as the blonde surged forward, the hands that had been raised to push Emma away automatically moved to grip golden curls and pulled Emma closer in. Both moaned as their tongues danced in an embrace so familiar and achingly loving that Regina couldn't help but to allow the tears to fall.

This was why she had pushed her away, this was why she had avoided any physical contact at all with the younger woman…because she simply wasn't strong enough.

It wasn't until small whimpers began to escape from the space between their joined lips that Emma realised Regina was crying. Her brow was furrowed as she pulled away enough to see the brunette, their foreheads connecting as the dam broke and the sobs began.  
>"Regina, baby…what's wrong?"<p>

She could only shake her head as she struggled to breathe, choking on her emotions as her hands moved from blonde hair to the smooth skin of Emma's face. She was clutching her, keeping her as close as possible until the inevitable moment that she would have to let her go.  
>"I thought it would be easier," she was finally able to get out through her cries.<p>

Emma's hands moved then to gently tilt the brunette's face upwards, green eyes seeking brown in question.  
>"Thought what would be easier?" her voice was soft now, a complete contrast to her earlier tone, she'd never seen the woman so vulnerable, her strong persona crumbling with nothing but a kiss.<p>

She looked up then, her breath faltering at the proximity of the blonde and the amount of adoration and care being directed towards her.  
>"L-letting you go before…before I fell too deep…"<p>

"Wha-why?"

"Because you're right Emma!" Her cry was impassioned, "I am not good enough for you and don't you dare tell me I'm wrong," she shouted to stop any words falling from the blondes mouth, "I can't give you what you deserve…I can't give you a good life, a happy ending…a family" she trailed off, they'd had this conversation before, Emma had spent hours trying to convince Regina that she didn't need to give her a child, that she and Henry were enough for her…but the brunette knew better, she had seen the look in Emma's eyes whenever she saw Henry with another child, the way tears would fill green eyes at the sight of a mother with a newborn…the only thing she came to regret about her past, giving Henry up.

"You need to be with someone who can give you that Emma…someone like-"

"If you say Neal then I swear to god you are not the woman I fell in love with"

"Emma I just-" she stopped cold then as she realised what the blonde had just said, "the woman you…"

"Fell in love with" she supplied when the brunette trailed off, "I love you Regina, so much" she squeezed the trembling hands within her grasp, "and you have already given me all that I could ever want…and more"

The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion then, there was something in the way Emma spoke, the smile in her eyes and words…

"I'm pregnant Regina," she breathed, tears of happiness instantly filling her eyes, "and unless it's some kind of freaking immaculate conception type shit, which wouldn't be that much of a surprise in this town" she laughed lightly, her thumbs stroking soothing lines over the soft hands within her own, "I'm pretty certain it's yours"


	48. Mine

**Henry asking Emma/Emma & Neal questions about their past together. Not wanting to upset Henry she/they share a good story (maybe even laugh over it). Regina gets jealous and possessive over Emma (leads to possessive sex & Regina's first confession of love).**

Asked by: Anonymous

"So, was it like love at first sight?" Henry asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Emma was a very private person in general, to have her answering questions about her past was like an honour. She laughed at her son's question, it was in times like these when she realised just how much more to learn about the world he lived in.

Neal laughed also, "no kid," he shook his head in amusement, "not at all, over time though, she couldn't resist my charm"

Emma scoffed at the playful wink he sent her way yet revelled in the laughter coming from her son…their son. They had made him, no matter how much she regretted her past, no matter how she had often wished she had never met Neal, looking at the boy sitting opposite her now she knew she would do it all over again just to have him. "That or you just wore me down" she replied to which Neal feigned offence.

"Oh come on," he nudged her, "it wasn't all that bad was it?"

She raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes in defeat, "you had your moments I guess" it was a mere mumble but had him whooping in triumph all the same. "Don't get too excited Casanova," she chided, "you're single now"

"But for how long blondie?" He smirked playfully, he knew there was nothing between them now except a begrudged kind of respect, "I got you once before, who says it can't happen again?"

"I do."

All three jumped at the sound of the low voice, Henry grimaced, Neal paled and Emma could only curse under her breath, a nervous smile crossing her features as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, we were just talking about-"

"Save it," Regina's tone was sharp, her piercing gaze never leaving Neal, cold eyes biting into his skin and practically burning him where he sat.

"They were just telling me about old times Mom," Henry spoke knowing he was possibly the only one at the table she would listen to in this moment, "Dad was only joking"

Her gaze softened then as she turned to look at her son, a smile painting warmer features at the sight of him looking up at her. Her hand came up to brush his hair away from his eyes, "that's nice dear," though from her forced tone it was anything but, "are you having a good time?"

He seemed to hesitate then, he was having an amazing time with his dad and having Emma run into them only made things better but he didn't want to hurt his Mom's feelings, "it would be even better if you were here with us"

Emma received a sharp kick to her shin at her cough covered utterance of 'kiss ass'. She covered her cry of pain with another cough though she couldn't stop the tears from stinging at her eyes…was that a smirk playing at Regina's lips?

"That's nice of you to say dear but there're some things I must take care of," she turned to the almost quivering man then, "Mr Cassidy, I trust you will continue to look after our son?" Somehow Neal got the impression that the use of the word 'our' did not pertain to him but to the brunette and the woman she was currently dragging up and out of the booth.

"Always," he replied trying to hold in a laugh at the pained expression on Emma's face, Regina's grip iron tight as she plastered her politicians smile upon her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then sweetheart," her smile warming as she leaned down to place a kiss upon Henry's forehead.

"Okay Mom," he smiled back, "I love you"

Her heart still clenched at the phrase she had longed to hear for so long and now very often did, "I love you too Henry," she had yet to look at Emma at all and this unnerved the blonde greatly. "Say goodbye Emma"

She grimaced at the tone of voice Regina used, she was in trouble. "Goodbye guys," she shot Neal a dirty look as he mimed the action of whipping as she was pulled out of the diner and into the street.

—

The ride home was silent except for the natural sounds of the world around them, it was deafening once they entered the mansion. Tension was radiating from the brunette, her movements calculated as she slipped off her heels, then her blazer and finally her scowl.

The breath was pushed from Emma's lungs as she was forced back against the wall of the foyer, her grunt swallowed by the full lips claiming her own.

The kiss was fierce almost to the point of painful as tanned fingers gripped at her clothing, her jacket pushed roughly from her shoulders to fall to the ground as a tongue entered her open mouth. She had yet to catch her breath and with the speed Regina was moving at and her unrelenting tongue it seemed she wasn't going to get the chance.  
>"Regina…" she breathed as the woman pulled back slightly only to direct her fingers into the opening of Emma's shirt, ripping it from her body. Normally this move would have had Emma swooning, she would have picked the brunette up and took her against the nearest flat surface but this was different.<p>

Along with the taste of desperation came the taste of salt…tears.

Her first attempt at pushing the woman off only had Regina coming back just at forcefully, her second however allowed her to lock her arms and hold the older woman away. The sight of tears trailing down Regina's face almost broke Emma's heart. Her hands moved up to cup the woman's face, her thumbs catching every watery globe.  
>"Regina, what just happened?"<p>

The brunette's head was shaking as she attempted to push Emma's hands away, this only allowed the blonde to pull her in to her body tightly, a move Regina absolutely hated and Emma knew only too well.  
>"Let me go!" She cried, "goddamn it Emma Swan!" And with that anguished exclamation, the Queen crumpled.<p>

Emma wouldn't have caught her had she not been expecting it, she knew Regina, she knew the facade was just another piece of the armour around her heart, a way for her to stay safe.  
>"What are you so afraid of Regina?" she whispered into dark hair, the body below her shaking harder with silent sobs. "I'm not going to leave you," her own throat was closing with the strength of her emotions, the feeling of Regina so broken and despairing in her arms was enough to bring tears to her own eyes. "I'm yours…" She felt her calming at this statement, felt the fingers pinching at her forearms loosen as Regina moved up to look at her, dark eyes reddened and swollen with tears, "I've been yours since the moment I saw you."<p>

"…mine…" The brunette whispered, a hand moving up to trace sharp features, her eyes following her fingers as if she had never seen the woman before. "You're…mine?"

Emma nodded in response, in this moment she could see the girl in Regina, the young, innocent, bright eyed girl who'd been surprised at finding love. The young woman who had allowed herself to fall in love in return…this was the Regina before her heart had been broken, battered and tortured by the darkness of her world…she turned her face a placed a tender kiss onto the palm cupping her cheek, "yours," she whispered before moving forward, her hands moving to hold the brunette's waist, her lips pressing gently to a tear heated cheek, "all yours".

She revelled in the small hums of appreciation coming from parted full lips as she pressed kisses to closed eyes still reciting Regina's ownership until she covered her mouth with her own.

The brunette's response was a far cry from her earlier attack on Emma's lips, this time she seemed to melt into her. In some ways it felt as though it was their first kiss, tentative and filled with the emotions they hadn't allowed themselves to voice yet…but in other ways, Emma could feel the familiarity of their movements, the rightness of having Regina's lips moulding into her own, the safety of having her slim frame pressed as closely against her as possible.

Their foreheads came to rest together when they parted, both sets of eyes closed and foreheads furrowed with the intensity of their love for one another, it was suffocating, breath taking and what they had both been searching for all of their lives.

"I am yours" Emma whispered once more against kiss swollen lips.

Regina let out a small whimper of happiness before opening her eyes to look into teary green, "and I am yours, always."


	49. Love Me Not

"Thank god that's over with."

She didn't catch the furrowing of the blonde's brow as if in disagreement, she only caught the nodding of her head from the corner of her eye, her own stomach dropping at Emma's concurrence.  
>"Yeah…thank god."<p>

All were studying the pair carefully, Henry's eyes flicking between both of his mother's. His mind, as always, was working over-time, desperately trying to understand what had happened. They would've wanted the spell broken right? They needed to get back to themselves, to their own lives…it would've been cruel to leave them under such an enchantment…right?

Mary Margaret felt strange, she was happy…wasn't she? Emma was free from whatever enchantment had taken hold of both her and Regina, so why did her daughter look so sad? It had been true that, during the past week, the pair had been practically glowing. The sound of the brunette's laughter being something Snow hadn't heard since she was a young girl…it was beautiful but it wasn't real…was it? And Emma, well she had never seemed so happy, so light and carefree…

Regina seemed to be the first to snap out of her thoughts with a clearing of her throat and a look to all standing within the confines of Gold's shop, the imp himself looking a little more than confused at the two women standing before him, the hesitance and almost despair within his former student's eyes was completely misplaced…this was her sworn enemies daughter they were talking about, surely she couldn't truly have feelings for her.

"Well," the brunette stated with a voice steadier than what she actually felt, "if that's everything then I will be getting back to my life" _without Emma_…why was that an almost painful afterthought? "Thank you for helping Gold," she turned to Emma then as if to speak to her yet seemed to think better as she looked to her son standing with his back pressed against his Grandmother who's arms were wrapped snuggly around his shoulders. "It was lovely to have you home this past week Henry…"

His chest constricted slightly as he watched the pain cross his another's features, it had been nice to be back in the place he'd grown up in, Regina had been like she had when he was a small child, so happy and content with their lives "maybe…maybe I could sleepover tomorrow?"

She smiled then, her eyes still tear filled but her warm smile absolutely breathtaking. Emma couldn't help but notice this herself, not two hours ago that smile had been aimed at her…

_"You're staring dear"_

_Emma jumped slightly, she hadn't even noticed Regina's lips moving. "I am not."_

_Dark brown eyes fluttered open slowly, a soft smile already playing at full lips as she took in the identical expression coming from the pillow opposite her. "Not that I can blame you dear."_

_Emma couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's smirk, "oh? And why's that?"_

_Regina laughed softly, her hand moving to brush strands of wayward gold from alabaster skin, "who wouldn't want to wake next to me?"_

_"Ah," Emma whispered as she inched closer on her pillow to Regina, "I believe we are, for once, agreed Miss Mills" their noses were touching now, Emma's hand tracing Regina's features as she so often did, "for that is all I desire for the rest of my life."_

"I would love that Henry," Emma was able to brush away the tear that had been about to fall as she looked away from the group. She was free of the love spell that had been placed upon both her and Regina, had been pulled back to reality by her parents…so why were the feelings still embedded so deep within her?

—

Regina's feet were silent as she padded barefoot through her home. The place had always felt empty but now…now it was almost unbearable, suffocating even.

She could still smell her, she groaned inwardly at the realisation but it was far from in annoyance…more like grief, a hope that the scent never fully left the place. She could still feel her there as though sitting within a room of the mansion just waiting for some alone time with Regina because all she desired was her company…

_"Get your ass in here right this second!"_

_Regina rolled her eyes as she took a hold of the two steaming mugs of cocoa and moved into the living room once more. "I've been gone for two minutes Emma!"_

_"That's two minutes too long!" The blonde practically whined not even realising the effect her words of wanting had on the older woman's heart. She smiled as she was handed her drink but frowned upon taking a sip, "I think you forgot my sugar"_

_Regina turned to the woman beside her as she settled into the sofa, her lean legs folded beneath her as she blew on her own cup, "you don't take sugar" she replied, confusion in her voice._

_"I think you'll find I do," she smirked then as she tapped her lips expectantly, Regina laughed before leaning over to place a soft kiss to cocoa flavoured lips._

_"You're an idiot," the brunette whispered as she allowed Emma to pull her into her side, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm glad you're mine."_

—

"So that was weird huh?" Henry commented lightly as they entered the apartment, his mother had been strangely silent all the way home, her shoulders drooped, her brow constantly furrowed.

She merely gave a non-committal grunt of agreement.

"It was nice though…"

This had her attention instantly, she didn't turn but Henry saw the way her posture grew rigid, her body stiffening slightly.

"I mean, I know what she's done…I know I'm supposed to hate her-"

"Henry," Emma whipped around at this, her eyes hard, from his angle they looked a little glossy but surely not…"you are _not_ supposed to hate her and anyone who tells you otherwise…" her jaw had clenched, her hands curled into fists digging into her thighs as she dropped herself onto the couch.

The evening light cast a warm glow to her skin though she looked anything but…"you miss her don't you"

It was practically a whisper yet it carried across to her all the same, her hands came up to catch her heavy head, it shook as did her shoulders with her silent cries.

"You're not supposed to hate her either you know" Henry commented as he moved to allow his mother her time to cry, knowing how similar they were in that respect. He caught her soft response of "I know" before he closed his door however and it only confirmed his belief that they should have left the pair well alone, fantasy or not…they were happy.

—

She was crying…she didn't cry! She wasn't weak and she certainly wasn't vulnerable especially not where that damned saviour was concerned!

The salty drops mingled with the shower water as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass pane in front of her. It hadn't even stopped at wayward tears, she had actually sobbed, her ribs aching painfully from the heaving breaths she had taken in order to allow her cries to ring out through the empty mansion…so alone in a place that had been filled with laughter not even 12 hours ago.

_"I need to get up!" she laughed, her stomach clenching with her attempts to pull away from Emma's strong hold on her body._

_Blonde hair tickled olive toned skin as Emma nuzzled her head in deeper to Regina's neck, breathing if her soft scent as she held on tight. "Nuh uh, I need my girl in the mornings, you know that!"_

_Regina laughed in agreement as she relaxed slightly, she always fought yet always succumbed to Emma's need for morning cuddles, it had been that way since…_

_The blonde leaned back with a frown as she felt a shift in her lover, releasing her with one arm she brushed back dark locks before placing a tender kiss to her neck. "You okay?"_

_"How long have we been together?"_

_"Regina wha-"_

_"How long have we been together?"_

_Lean arms relaxed enough to allow Regina to turn and face her, concern and confusion etched all over her face. "Well uh…"_

_"When was our first kiss?"_

_"I-"_

_"Who said I love you first?"_

_"Regina, please you're-"_

_"When did you actually move in here?"_

_Emma was becoming overwhelmed now, Regina's fear rubbing off on her as she fought to remember anything about their relationship._

_"All I know of us exists within these four walls…why is that?"_

_The blonde's head was shaking as she moved to sit up, the covers gathering around her waist as Regina mirrored her position, both staring at the wall in front of them._

_"I don't understand…why can't I remember anything?" Emma questioned, fear evident in her voice, "is…is any of this real?"_

_Regina turned to her then, eyes wide, "of course it's real," she implored though managing to sound as though trying to reassure herself just as much as the woman beside her. She grasped trembling hands, her head lowering to rest her forehead against them, Emma simply allowed the movement._

_"I…I love you?"_

_"Is that a question?" Regina's voice was thick with emotion, her lower lip trembling as she looked back up to Emma, dropping her hands in the process._

_"No…I…no" her voice steadied then as did her resolve, "I love you Regina, I know I do."_

_Tanned hands gripped the younger woman's face as she crashed their lips together in possibly one of the most passionate embraces they had shared. The taste of tears mixing with the essence of their love. It was the last kiss they shared before all they knew was ripped apart, before every feeling they had for one another was completely shattered and lying broken before them…_

She scowled in disdain at the memory of the Charming's practically breaking down her door in order to 'save' their daughter from the Evil Queen, essentially dragging them both down to Gold's shop and taking away her happiness just as they always had…her happiness…yes, that's what Emma Swan was…she was her happiness.


	50. A Different Kind of Fate

Emma was dog tired, her eyes heavy with the sleep desperately clawing to claim her. Her legs ached, she was quite literally five minutes away from dropping to the floor and remaining there until she found the energy to move or someone came to claim her.

Her keys were out ready, a keychain containing a picture of both her wife and son on the ground, Regina straddling the young boy as she mercilessly tickled him, his head thrown back in laughter whilst she laughed along with him, her fingers digging into his sides, banged against her knuckle as she walked towards the door of their home.

The sound of the key sliding into the lock was most definitely one of her favourites, she'd never really had that before, a sound of home she kept souvenir to remind her that she was loved, she was wanted, she was relevant.

The next sound to be heard was by far in her top 3, next to her wife's whispered words of 'I love you' and her son's complaints of disgust that were really encouragement for more teasing, more embarrassing kisses, just more of his mother's…it was Regina's laughter ringing loud and clear throughout the house. It really was a melodious sound, when she laughed, _really laughed_, be it at one of Emma's lame jokes, at Emma's expense or at their son's antics, it truly was a magnificent sound.

She smiled warmly as she made her way towards the living room from where the laughter was coming from. Her mouth opened to announce her return home when the addition of a male voice stopped her cold, _his voice._

Instantly her smile was replaced with a scowl, memories of a drunken Tinkerbell recounting the time her fairy dust had indicated him to be Regina's true love, her soulmate. The thought of it left a bitter taste in her mouth, anger boiling in her stomach yet as she slowed outside the door, her footsteps silent, she wondered what if…

What if he was Regina's soul mate…what if she was fated to be with him and Emma was simply holding her back from her happy ending? Could she live with herself knowing that? Knowing that Regina might have been so much happier with Robin Hood?

But surely she couldn't be any happier right? They were happy, they were in love, weren't they?

She peered into the room, the sound of Regina's laughter dying down before becoming louder in response to something else the thief was saying. Her stomach churned, Regina's back was to her where they sat on the couch, her elbow leaning against the back of the furniture whilst her fingers were laced through her dark locks. Her heels lay forgotten on the floor, her legs tucked beneath her as she listened intently to Robin who looked just like the cat that got the canary, her canary.

"I did not!" she finally focused enough to hone in on the actual conversation between the pair.

Robin laughed loudly, one leg bent at the knee to rest on the sofa whilst the other foot remained on the ground. "Yes you did, it took me a week to bring my men out of hiding."

"Well surely that just proves how incompetent they were?" She replied but there was no malice in her voice, only amusement.

Robin shook his head with his low laughter, "no, we were simply at the start of our journeys together, our allegiances still lay with ourselves"

"Now that I can relate to," Regina replied though her voice held some vulnerability that both Emma and Robin easily caught.

Emma inwardly winced as his large hand came to cover the one Regina had resting in her lap, that was comfort reserved for her and her alone…well, Henry too but that wasn't the point right now.  
>"Love is not something easily given, especially not when the love you have within you is so precious."<p>

"What do you think would have happened if I had entered the tavern that night?" Regina asked, her voice soft as she was returned to the past.

Robin sighed deeply, clearly they'd talked about this before for there was no confusion in his face nor voice when he spoke. "I believe I would have met a beautiful, if broken," he smiled softly to show no harm was meant, only honesty, "woman who I would have done anything to protect."

"That would have been nice," Regina mused.

"But it wouldn't have been right."

Emma's ears perked up at this, as did Regina's head. Her eyes moving from her clenched hands and to his face questioningly.

He smiled softly once more before explaining, "I believe that we were always fated to meet, not to be together but to meet because…well, I'm not your true love, no matter what a batch of fairy dust on the wind may have told you…" Regina's head tilted as she continued to listen to him intently, "I believe it led you to me because I had what you needed most at that time, safety, but we certainly were not fated to be for you have another, one who I truly believe is your soulmate and completely deserving of that precious love you possess."

Emma watched as Regina looked over to the photograph adorning the mantelpiece, it was a picture taken by Henry on Christmas morning after receiving his camera the night before, a tradition the pair had created, each would open one present on Christmas Eve and they had allowed him his camera. He'd snuck into their room in the morning upon waking, the light of a new day had cast a gorgeous glow within the room. Emma lay, lips pressed against Regina's forehead, arms wrapped tightly around her as they had remained through the night, neither moving away from the other. Regina's lips were parted slightly, her face so soft and serene, love was truly a beautiful colour on her.

"She really is…" Regina's voice floated through the room right to Emma's ears, caressing them like only her wife could do.

Robin smiled gently before looking up and over Regina's head to find Emma with her finger to her lips. This was Regina's moment, one to keep for herself and to tell Emma of should she so wish. He gave a small nod of his head before looking back to the brunette so lost in thought of her wife, her Emma, her true love.


	51. Cold Feet

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed in a loud whisper, "your feet are freezing!"

"That's not my fault!" Regina bit back as she folded her body further into itself, the bottoms of her feet moving from their place on Emma's shins.

The blonde was about to retort that it wasn't her fault either when the source of their problem struck again. The room lit up brilliantly, each item casting a threatening shadow along the walls, not long after the rolling of thunder echoed around the house. As it quietened Emma realised something, something that had her heart aching sadly. Regina was trembling and certainly not with the lack of heating that the storm had presented them with.

"Regina?" she questioned softly, her hand coming to rest lightly on the woman's back. She was practically vibrating where she lay, her head tucked down, pressing into her clenched fists. "Regina, you okay?"

"Mhmm…" came the muffled reply, the brunette made no move, she didn't even attempt to pull her walls back up, something she still did no matter how long she had been with the blonde now.

Emma's brow furrowed in sympathy for a moment before she wound her arms around her lover and pulled her back into her body, her legs opening slightly only to close around Regina's feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The younger woman knew how the brunette hated feeling vulnerable, couldn't stand playing the victim, something she had long ago promised herself she would never be again.  
>"Warming your feet up" came Emma's simple reply.<p>

Regina stopped trembling for a moment, her mind on the feel of Emma wrapped around her, the arms holding her tightly, keeping her anchored in the present and not in memories of her mother's punishments, nights spent crouched in the rain like a simple mongrel until Cora felt she had earned shelter.

Soft hands slowly crept along the arms wrapped around Regina's small frame, fingers moved along the backs of protective hands before opening them to lace together.  
>"Thank you" she whispered into the night, the next flash of light not bothering her quite so much now, though she did still startle slightly.<p>

Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss into dark locks before leaning her forehead against the back of Regina's neck placing soft kisses on the skin of her back.  
>"I'll always keep your feet warm Regina…"<p>

Both knew she meant far more.


	52. Mission Accomplished

"So that's it?" he asked flatly, "you're giving up, just like that?"

Dark eyes rolled as she concentrated on the task at hand, the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board every time she exerted enough force to cut through the vegetables was enough for her, for now. "It's not called giving up when there's nothing to gain by fighting Henry," that sounded pathetic even to her, "it wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be fair."

"To who?!" He demanded, an apologetic smile forming on his face at his mother's glare in response to being startled. "To who?"

She looked back down to the carrot and continued chopping, "to Emma…" she spoke softly, "to you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, "I want you guys to be together!"

"As glad I am to hear that and as proud as I am of you for being so open-minded-"

"Love is love," he shrugged, "doesn't matter who shares it as long as they're happy"

She smiled warmly at that and nodded in response, "very true dear, but be that as it may, not many others share your views especially not when it comes to me"

"Who cares about anyone else!?" he shouted again with no apologies coming this time, "this is about your happiness, not theirs, yours and Emma's"

She smiled again though it could be described as more of a grimace, "Emma wouldn't be happy with me dear, trust me."

He didn't like this, this defeated, pushover standing before him worrying about what other people thought was not the mother he knew.  
>"You always taught me to be brave."<p>

She looked up at this, confusion etched upon her face.

"You always taught me to be brave but now you're the one being a coward," his expression was hard, his tone steady though his heart was pounding within his chest, he had never spoken to anyone like this before.

"Henry, I don't think you-"

"No," he interrupted, "no, you're scared and you're hiding"

"I am most certainly not hi-"

"When was the last time you left this house?" he challenged, he watched as her mouth opened and shut again in the realisation that he was right. "Oh, let me guess…was it that day in the diner?"

"Henry" her tone was warning but he'd had enough, he was fed up of her moping.

"The day that my dad came in and grabbed Emma…"

"Henry ple-"

"When he kissed her and you realised that you love her?"

"Stop."

He did, his confidence in pushing her into action stopped as he looked at her. Dark hair framing her face as she bore down on the arms holding her up on the counter. Her shoulders were slightly hunched as though she were trying to curl in on herself.

She didn't hear him move from his seat as he walked over to her, his hand came to rest on her shoulder. "She loves you too Mom," he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "you belong together."

—

She groaned in frustration as her mother started up once again, "and he really has changed, his new house truly is beautiful, the perfect amount of space for a family…"

"Argh, will you just give it a rest already?" she practically shouted across the open plan space.

Snow faltered for a moment before she continued on as if there had been no interruption, they'd been through this far too many times and she'd managed to build up her own emotional shield against Emma's barbed arguments. "And the way he is with Henry," she practically drooled as images of the two playing together, talking about the future, flitted through her mind, "well I've never seen him so happy"

This had Emma's guard shooting up, she could hear the underlying jab at his brunette mother, "Snow…"

"What?" she feigned innocence, "it's just nice to see him having fun…finally"

"If you make one more swipe at Regina, I swear to all that is good in this world-"

"Well she's not exactly the perfect parent Emma, I mean come on-"

"Did she give him up as a child?" the blonde interrupted, her mother's mouth opening to respond before she continued, "did she put him in an enchanted tree and send him to some unknown place to fend for himself?"

"Emma you know that we ha-"

"No, no you didn't Snow." They'd had this conversation far too many times now, "you could have kept me but that is not the point here," she sighed tiredly, "the point is that she is the only one in this town who has stuck by her child no matter what and, regardless of how much you hate it, Henry loves her and I lo-"

"Don't."

Emma's eyebrows rose then, "don't what?" she challenged, on her feet now almost laughing at the way Snow tried her hardest to avoid her eyes without looking obvious, "don't dash your hopes of me running off into the sunset with my precious _prince_" she practically spat the last word, "or is it the fact that it's a woman? That I'm not the normal little girl you wanted or expected me to be?"

"Now you know that is not true," Snow looked at her then, "your father and I love you no matter how you choose to live your life but Emma…you're talking about the Evil Queen here-"

"Former."

"You don't know her like we did."

"And you don't know her like I do," Emma retorted, "or at least not anymore," Snow's brow furrowed in confusion at this, "you've said it yourself, you know who she can be, you've seen it, you grew up knowing that side of her." Emma was practically pleading with her mother to understand now, "she was that woman before and she is that woman now just with a little life experience"

"Life experience!? Emma, she _murdered_ people in our land"

"Your land, precisely. This is a whole new world." Snow threw her hands up in frustration, "look, I can't keep having this argument with you. You are just going to except it," she sighed, "I am in love with Regina Mills and I shall continue to be with or without your consent."

"You…you're what?"

Both sets of eyes snapped to the door they hadn't heard open, one Mills stood with a triumphant smile on his face whilst the other looked as though she were about to pass out.

Henry stepped closer to Emma, his eyes alight with his joy, "yeah Mom, you're what?"

In any other circumstance the blonde would have given the kid a swift jab to his ribs or at least a venomous scowl but in that moment she found she couldn't look away from the brunette standing in the open doorway, her purse on the ground having been dropped in the shock of Emma's revelation.

She didn't feel as though she was moving her feet but the decreasing space between her and Regina indicated that she was in fact walking.

Both could only stare at one another for a long moment, the presence of both Henry and Snow White of no importance as the air thickened between them.

Emma's heart pounded violently in her chest as she inhaled a steadying breath to ready herself.  
>"Regina I…" she reached forward to take the woman's trembling hands in her own shaking grasp, "this wasn't the way you were supposed to find out" she laughed lightly, nervously, "it was supposed to be some big romantic set-up that me and the kid had thought up…or were in the process of thinking up…guess I ruined that"<p>

"Yep, way to go Ma" Henry drawled sarcastically, not surprised when his comment went ignored and not at all offended either, not when he could see how Emma's words were affecting his adoptive mother.

Regina couldn't breathe, her heart had practically stuttered to a complete stop at this point in time. "B-but Neal-"

"The extent of my relationship with Neal never left Boston" she replied honestly, her green eyes never leaving the watery brown orbs of the woman before her, "it's you I love Regina…" she breathed moving closer to the woman, "I think I always have on some level"

The brunette's head shook fiercely then as she attempted to step back from Emma, attempted to find out where all the oxygen had gone.

The blonde matched every backwards step with a forward one of her own until Regina had backed herself into a wooden beam. "I love you Regina"

"You've said that already" came a voice from behind them, Henry swiftly shot his grandmother a pleading look to which she merely shrugged and busied herself with her cooking once more.

The young boy shook his head in bewilderment before turning back to the pair pressed against the wooden banister, he could tell his mother was fighting not to cry and hoping to get the chance to run.  
>"Mom, just tell her!"<p>

Regina's eyes flashed at this as she looked over to Henry, panic filling dark eyes when Emma turned also, finally remembering his presence.  
>"Tell me what?" she asked slowly as she turned once more to look at the woman whose hands she refused to let go of. When she didn't speak Emma released one hand to brush back a lock of dark hair behind Regina's ear, a small whimper was given in response as the brunette couldn't help but lean in to the contact.<p>

"This can't happen…" she breathed out, her head never lifting from Emma's palm as her eyes fluttered closed, the blonde moved even further forward to the point where they were practically sharing the same breath.

"Why not?"

A groan of disapproval was heard from the kitchen followed by a stern shushing from Henry when Snow noticed their proximity.

Regina have a bitter laugh then, "that is precisely why, people will never accept us."

"Fuck everyone else," at that Regina's eyes flashed open, the look reminding Emma of their son in the room.

"Sorry kid," she called sheepishly, smiling softly at Henry's giggle, "but I mean it, I don't care what anyone else thinks, present company included" she could just imagine the look of hurt darkening her mother's features but couldn't bring herself to care, "this is about us, our little trio, you me and Henry."

Regina's brow furrowed then, the sound of it so appealing, the feeling of Emma's touch so welcoming…could she really do this? Could they really do this?

"Let me in Regina…" Emma whispered, her nose brushing against the brunette's, "let me in and I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to let you feel loved, to try and make you feel as much for me as I already do for you"

This made her stop then, her lips just brushing Emma's as she turned fully to the blonde, "do you really not know?"

Emma pulled back slightly to see all of Regina's face, the shock, the disbelief, the…guilt?  
>She barely heard Henry's joyful 'yesss' before she had been pulled in by the intensity of dark eyes.<p>

"Emma, you drive me absolutely crazy, you infuriate me, you challenge me, you make me question every single thing I do…you make me laugh, you fill my every thought and you throw me off balance with a simple look…" the words were tumbling from her mouth without consideration but wasn't that always the way with Emma? "I am completely and utterly in love with you, I love you so much it hurts…the intensity of my feelings for you terrifies me to my very core because…I can barely function when you're not around because you fill every single one of my thoughts and I can hardly breathe when I'm around you because I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to…"

"To…" the word fell from Emma's lips automatically, her brain having melted in the midst of Regina's confession.

"To…to…" no one could say who made the first move, who closed the distance between the pair but as soon as their lips touched none could deny the rightness of it all, especially not Snow White who was currently, and inconspicuously, wiping away the tears that had formed at her former stepmother's declaration of love.

Henry was practically buzzing with excitement as he watched the pair finally act on their feelings…that was until he glimpsed his birth mother's tongue snaking into his adoptive mother's welcoming mouth…that was something he really did not need to see and perhaps material for his next session with Archie.

He gave one last glance behind him, a warm smile breaking on to his face when he saw how wrapped up in one another they were, mission accomplished.


	53. Noted

"Regina please just stop," Emma cried in frustration, "this is not why I told you!"

"No Emma," she yelled back as she continued to storm through the streets, her dark hair blown backwards due to her speed. She'd forgone the use of her car, aware enough to deduce that there was no way she should drive in such a state. "Some things I can let lie, some things I can let go but not this. Never this."

Emma's gut was churning, her guilt flaring up as she pictured the outcome of this little revelation. "Look, it was years ago, it feels like a whole other life time to me now!" She yelled hoping her voice would carry forward to the streak of a woman still moving, "you don't need to do this!"

The blonde almost smacked right into the back of Regina for she had stopped so abruptly, her face set hard like stone as she pivoted on the spot to face the younger woman. "Tell me one thing then," she spoke, her voice low with the anger currently being restrained, when Emma nodded quickly she continued, "what if it were me?"

Her brow furrowed then, "what?" her face clearly showing her confusion at the question.

"What if it were me who had told you? What if it were me who had recounted that night? Who had recalled how alone and scared I was, lying on the cold, wet ground clutching my split lip, blood pouring from a wound inflicted by the one person supposed to love me hmm?"

Slowly Emma's arm lifted, her hand up and index finger extended to trace the scar she had always wondered about on Regina's top lip, dark eyes never moving from her face as her stomach roiled. "Your mother?"

They had never spoken about Regina's past, her time before she had become the Evil Queen…it seemed she felt safer talking about her life as a murderer than as a child. Dark eyes filled with water before flicking down to the ground in order to hide the emotion, "it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," Emma brought her face back up with a finger under her chin, "you matter."

"And you matter to me Emma," she allowed the emotion to show then for it was for the blonde and not herself, a show of how much she truly loved and cared for the woman standing before her, "why won't you let me do this?" but before Emma could speak Regina only continued on, "I can't stand knowing that he did that to you, that he put his hands on you in anger rather than love."

Emma's head tilted then as she looked at the brunette before her, the woman who had wanted her heart on a plate only a couple of years ago and yet now was ready to kill her ex boyfriend for even daring to lay a finger on her, strange times. "Like I said, he was drunk" she raised a hand when full lips parted ready to protest, "and I am not making excuses for him, he shouldn't have done it anyway but that's not who he is…plus I have him a swift kick to the groin once I had regained my footing" she tried to joke, "he came off much worse than I ever would."

Regina only turned her head to look away in frustration when Emma pulled her closer with tender hands on her waist. She repressed a smile at the feeling of the blonde nuzzling her cheek with her nose, fingers rubbing soothing lines over her silk covered torso.

"I know you're only trying to defend me, to protect me and you know I would do the same for you but…we're different people now, they were different times and Neal has to live with it for the rest of his life and believe me," she moved her head to catch Regina's eyes, "he's still punishing himself for it now."

The brunette turned then, her hands coming to cup Emma's cheeks, "I love you Emma Swan and I will lay down my life to protect you-"

"Not necessary-"

"But true," her tone was firm as she locked onto green eyes, "I would do it in a heartbeat but I also trust your judgement and, no matter how much it kills me inside to just let this slide, I won't take it any further than this conversation"

Emma sighed deeply in relief then, "thank you-"

"But mark my words," she cut in, fire flashing in dark eyes, "if he puts even one foot out of line, I will not hesitate to cut off his pitiful excuse of a manhood"

"Noted," Emma nodded before pulling the woman flush against her body, "hey," she whispered softly and waited until Regina had turned her face fully to her in question, she leaned in slowly and captured full lips in a tender kiss, revelling in the way they softened at her touch, "I love you"

"And I love you," Regina replied, her heart warming at the feel of the woman she truly would give her life for, strange but completely and utterly true.


	54. Pinned

"What did you just say?"

She grimaced at the sound of the blondes voice behind her, she had just turned back over and closed her eyes in order to fall into the same dreamlike state she had _thought_ the blonde to be in. She worried her lip for a moment before pulling on her famed Mills mask and turning back around, a look of tired irritation colouring her features.  
>"I said goodnight Emma"<p>

The younger woman's mouth fell open in shock, "you said no such thing!"

Panic welled deep in her gut, Emma wasn't going to let this go…  
>"I can assure you that-" she let out a yelp of surprise when she suddenly found herself being straddled by a, suddenly wide awake, Sheriff. "What the hell are you doing?"<p>

Tanned wrists were pinned to the pillow either side of Regina's head as Emma leaned in close, her eyes wide in wonderment. "Just…just say it again" she whispered.

Dark eyes flicked between green as she allowed herself to be restrained for the moment. Slowly, so as not to startle to quiet woman above her, she leaned up, her eyes now trained on slightly parted lips. Emma didn't catch the smirk painted on perfect features as she leaned down to close the remaining distance between them and capture full lips in a tender caress. She gave full admittance when a hot tongue swiped at her lower lip, her head tilting in order to allow the kiss to run as deep as possible, her adoration for the woman completely evident in the way she trailed her fingers down soft skin and up to hold the brunette's head in place, she didn't want her moving anywhere…but Regina Mills followed her own rules.

It was Emma who cried out in surprise as her world tilted and she found her back to be pressed against the mattress, her arms pinned this time. "Regina!"

"I thought you would have at least seen that one coming dear," she laughed softly, her voice low so as not to wake their sleeping son down the hall.

Emma only huffed in annoyance, her arms would have been folded across her chest were it not for the hold the brunette still had on them. She repressed a shiver when Regina leaned in closer, her hot breath washing over pale skin, goosebumps revealing a trail along her chest and neck. The blonde only turned her head away further when Regina peppered kissed along her jaw, over her cheek and attempted to connect their lips once more.

She chuckled playfully but a small sniff from her bedmate had her sobering instantly, "Emma?" she sat up in order to fully study the blonde, her hands moving to tilt the woman's face towards her own, she gasped at the tears brightening green eyes. "Sweetheart, what is it? Did I hurt you?" She looked the woman over as if looking for any obvious sign of injury, they could get a bit rough in the bedroom sometimes but they had their safe words and shared limitations.

Emma sniffed once more, her eyes moving over to the window, a crack in the curtains allowing her to see through. She could feel the concern radiating off her lover, the fear of hurting her clear in the way she had placed most of her weight onto her knees now, barely straddling Emma.  
>"It's just…" turning, she found she had Regina's full attention, "no one's ever said it to me before…"<p>

"But what about Nea-"

"No one that matters," she interrupted placing her warm palms on Regina's bare knees, pushing down so that the woman would lower herself once more. Automatically her hands began running up and down the smooth skin as she allowed her eyes to lock onto brown.

The brunette's head tilted as she regarded the woman below her, sometimes, with all of Emma's bravado, it was easy to forget that she'd had a hard life, that she'd been through so much and come out on top…yet her fears of abandonment still remained. "Oh Emma," she breathed out as she placed her own hands over the blonde's, lifting them in order to interlace their fingers before she brought them back over Emma's head, bringing her face within an inch of the younger woman's.

A soft kiss was placed upon waiting lips before she moved back once more in order to fully look into the eyes of the woman she…  
>"I love you," Regina whispered, the words moving through the air and surrounding them, encompassing them in the best way possible.<p>

Emma leaned up to connect their lips once more, just a simple pressing together but no less passionate than anything else they had shared. As she pulled back and lay her head back down, she couldn't help but smile softly.  
>"I love you too…and psyche!"<p>

Regina found herself pressed into the mattress once again with a grinning blonde looking down at her, her brow was furrowed in confusion until she finally grasped what the woman was getting at, "you…you tricked me into saying it first!?"

Emma only shrugged, the look of anger painting the brunette's features would have scared her were it not for their hands that remained interlocked. She hovered above pillow soft lips, her eyes completely focused on them as she continued to smirk, "I thought you would have at least seen that one coming dear" she mocked, her voice lowered and unnervingly like Regina's.

"I can't believe you would-"

She was silenced by the blonde's lips covering her own, she tried to deny her advanced for as long as possible before she realised what Emma knew already…they loved each other, they had finally said it…Emma had said it back!

Full lips slowly softened as she allowed herself to melt into her lover, tender kisses of adoration were shared as fingers traced paths along soft skin. They pulled apart when the need for air was a must, chests heaving as they studied one another. Emma, resting her weight on her forearms on either side of Regina, brushed dark hair back from the woman's face before she simply held it in place. "I love you," she whispered again, revelling in the bright smile emitted from Regina, saying it was freeing and it was right.

"I love you too, you idiot"


	55. A Different Kind of Touch

**A stupid little Swan Queen fluffy prompt!: Somehow Emma discovers Regina is extraordinarily ticklish. Emma mischievously decides to take advantage of this fact by making Regina burst out in laughter in public at the most embarrassing times. Thanks! :)**

Asked by: Anonymous

_This changed a lot, it still uses the prompt of tickling but changes a little because apparently I'm addicted to angst_

"Are you-"

"Don't."

"Does that-"

"Stop it!" Regina swatted at the finger moving to trail down her side once more, her tone was sharp, dangerous as she rolled off of her love, the slight jerking continuing no matter how much she tried to quell it.

Emma laughed as she looked to the woman's naked back, Regina now pulling her panties and trousers back on. "You are!"

The brunette scoffed, glad that Emma could no longer see her face, see her cringing in embarrassment. "I am not." She squealed at the sensation the blonde's touch was creating.

"I beg to differ!" The younger woman laughed gleefully as she sat up slightly in order to wrap her arms around Regina's small frame. Her first yelp was of both surprise and slight annoyance, the button of her pants still undone, her naked chest squashed under lean arms.

"Let me go!" Regina demanded as she squirmed in Emma's strong grasp. "Emma, I swear, if you do not let me go right this instant-"

"You'll what Regina?" the blonde challenged, her hot breath tickling an olive toned neck, "you'll punish me? Because I think you know how much we'd _both_ enjoy that."

Regina huffed irritably as she stared straight ahead at the wall, she could feel Emma's grip tightening to compensate her letting go with one arm. The feeling of nails gliding lightly over her shoulder was exquisite, something Emma knew she loved. Her forearms being lightly tickled was a sure fire way for the blonde to get whatever she wanted…her ribs however…

The younger woman wasn't expecting the force of Regina's recoil as she tormented her once more, she narrowly avoided a broken nose as the brunette's body bucked in her grasp. "I…swear to all…that is good…in…this…world!"

Emma was too far gone with her amusement and glee at finding yet another thing about the enigma that was Regina Mills to stop, the threat the older woman meant to inject in her tone was lost through pained laughter that the blonde couldn't help but share.

They both toppled backwards, Regina landing on Emma as her tormenting continued.  
>"Pl-please stop E-Emma!"<p>

Her tone had the blonde stopping her movements though her hold remained, the final vestiges of laughter leaving the room as something else settled, a heavy kind of silence that the pair had become accustomed to, another part of their soul, their pasts, their demons brought to light, another brick pulled away from their ever crumbling walls.

"Can…" Regina started, her hands holding Emma's wrists loosely as she looked up at the ceiling, her head on the blonde's chest, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, "can this be one of the things we don't talk about?"

Emma's heart clenched, her mind straining not to think of reasons why Regina would dislike being tickled, one of the earliest techniques used to make a child laugh, a baby giggle…why would she dislike that?  
>Rather than dwell on it more though, rather than push her to revealing something she wanted to keep to herself, she nodded against chocolate hair. "If that's what you want beautiful…but you know-"<p>

A heavy sigh escaped full lips as she allowed her head to drop further against the blonde, "I know." And she did, they both did…they knew that one day, in the distant future, every secret would have been shared, every mystery solved but until then, they were content to just _be_.


	56. Can't Remember to Forget You

**can your write something like in the notebook where either emma or regina has alzheimers?**

Asked by: Anonymous

"How is she today?"

The young woman smiled sympathetically at the gentle silverly haired resident, the same question asked every morning and met with the same response. It pained her to see the disappointment within green eyes, still so vivid, allowing a glimpse of the woman she once was, the woman she'd lost along with the remainder of her love's mind.

She shuffled on the thick carpet, the sound being one of familiarity in a place where so many suffered with the aches and pains age brought with it. Her fingers clung tightly to the book in her wrinkled hands, the pages yellowing and creased due to the amount of times they had been turned. Some were tear stained, the memories still fresh, the emotions on the pages still just as potent.

The carer looked up upon hearing the elderly woman approach, her hands coming to rest upon the woman in the chair's shoulders. "You have a visitor Miss Mills."

It broke her heart to hear her love being referred to in such a way, that wasn't her name, hadn't been for a very long time yet now it was hidden behind a cruel fog in her confused mind, veiled and kept from her.

She flinched, as she always did, when the other woman placed a tender hand over hers resting on the arm of the chair, "I…I don't want a visitor…"

"But she's here to read to you darling," the kindly assistant told her, her tone soft and gentle as though speaking to a scared child, "you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Dark eyes flicked from the young woman aiding her, to the smiling stranger stood just behind, slight panic coloured features still so beautiful only weathered with age and exhaustion. A short nailed finger came up to pass through red painted lips, teeth still stunningly white nibbling in anxiety.

The aid gave a nod to the waiting woman, she instantly shuffled to sit in the chair opposite Regina, her smile never fading even through the older woman's hesitance. "Do you remember where we left off yesterday?"

Regina frowned, her eyes moving to where the other carers stood readying the room for others, when they moved back to green she allowed herself to look within for once, the strange sense of calm that she never felt anymore was enough to let her do so. "Th-they were…" she struggled, her eyes still on Emma that not truly focusing as she fought to remember, it was there, she knew it was, but how to access it?

As a hand came to rest upon hers, a tender touch, a warm tingle up her arm and a flash of golden curls in her eyes.

"They were g-getting married…"

"Yes my love," Emma smiled brightly, her green eyes tearing up as they did whenever Regina began to remember, "that they were…shall we?"

At the small nod she turned the page to where they had left off and began reading about their life, moments forgotten and memories slowly fading but as long as she were alive, as long as they both were alive, so would their love be, the love of the Savior and the Queen.


End file.
